Reincarnate into the future
by Kokoro Rin
Summary: Tsuna's eyes were glowed orange at birth. At different times of life, he receives a throbbing pain in his head and pieces of foreign memories surfaces in his mind. He isn't the only one though, there are 7 other individuals the same as him. In Italy, a famiglia that was nearly wiped out by Primo plans to get back at the Vongola. (Changed to T b'cuz it's getting violent.)
1. The end and the beginning

This story would be updated at least once a week. Please expect a slow update as well. As for disclaimers, I don't want to keep repeating it so I'll say it now: I don't own KHR. Enjoy!

* * *

400 years ago

Red. Red is all he sees on the floor. The smell of iron, blood, filled the air. Corpse, corpses are strewn all over the barren ground. He raises his hands and saw blood stained gloves. He looks around, feeling pain, pain and more pain. He lost almost everyone that he loved and cared for. His lover and guardians all tried to defend the family but the enemy famiglia killed them all in the heated battle. He could nearly break down and cry but with his enemy still standing, he knew that it still was not the time to. One of the boss' subordinates charged at him, only to be knocked unconscious immediately.

"Vongola Primo! This will be YOUR last!" The Boss declared aloud after seeing the last of his subordinates down. It was only him and Primo standing on this tainted battleground. He brings out his main weapons, a set of silver daggers and sets them on his sides. He readied his stance and gave off a scary aura. It, however, did not scare his opponent. Primo did no back down.

His anger rose as he sees his opponent. Said man had killed all his loved ones. Primo's eyes flickered between a lighter shade of orange and a darker shade of orange **(1)**. A clear orange flame sprouted on his forehead. His black and silver gloves are decorated with the same flame as his forehead. His eyes finally settled for the darker orange, showing pure determination and the thirst of protecting the peaceful future he hopes. He gathers his final ounce of flames into his glove, turning them into a gauntlet.

"No, this would be YOUR last!" Primo shouts. They charged at each other and struck at the same time. Despite going at the same time, Primo was faster and struck his opponent's chest, taking him down but he himself has gotten his fatal wound. The boss fell flat onto the burning floor; no sign of life can be seen from him. Primo staggers and falls on his back, gripping his blood stained chest.

_This is the end already. Hahaha, I'm pathetic. Saying that I would never kill but here, I have taken away one's life. Hahaha. _He stares at the blue ring on his finger and recalls all the memorable things that happened in his life. He recalls everything that he still wants to do with his family. _I still want to do all the paperwork Daemon and Alaude bring in. I still want to hear Alaude's catchphrase while he charges at me during sparring sessions. I still want to eat sweets, cakes and many more with Lampo. I still want to laugh with Asari when G. gets mad. I still want to sit in the church and pray with Knuckle. I still want to travel around with my love and my child. If it will happen, I want to meet all of you again in the future. _He felt his life seeping away from him. He forced a laughter out of his dry lips._ No good, I will die. See you all, in the future. _He closes his eyes and loses his grip on his chest, smiling. Rain pelted down from the sky slowly, washing away the blood on the ground. The storm rumbled harder as the sun dims behind the clouds. The mist thickens, trying its best to hide the gruesome sight. The thunder clashed, like its crying for its sky.

Then his ring glowed, as if answering his request.

* * *

400 years later, October 14

A new born baby was born into the world, his parents crying tears of joy. The doctors took measurements and observations about the infant. The child is causing a fuss between the doctors and nurses. Why so? The child did not cry like how normal children are supposed to. Instead, his eyes opened wide and a clear orange colour shown in his eyes. This phenomenon has frightened many doctors.

Inside the files, this has occurred to another few individuals. In the past few months, there were children like him. However, their eyes glow a different shade before reverting to their former colours. There were three cases last year and the first case occurred two years ago.

Soon, the orange colour simmered away and brown appeared in the eyes. The doctors quickly brought the child's parents to their room. They quickly went to the meeting room after gathering the doctors. The screen in the room was pulled down as well and it displayed a man with black hair. In front of each doctor are seven different coloured folders. One by one, they flipped open the files.

_**File #1**_

_**Name: Hibari Kyoya**_

_**Date of birth: May 5**__**th 19XX**_

_**Nationality: Japanese**_

_**Place of birth: Namimori General Hospital**_

_**Parents: Hibari Shuichi (father), Minoru Miwako (mother)**_

_**Hair colour: Black**_

_**Eye colour: Grey**_

_**Abnormalities: No. First case which has the child's eyes glowing purple before reverting back to grey. Cried later.**_

_**File #2**_

_**Name: Sasagawa Ryohei**_

_**Date of birth: August 26**__**th**__** 19XX**_

_**Nationality: Japanese**_

_**Place of birth: Namimori General Hospital**_

_**Parents: Sasagawa Ryoga (father), Ayuzawa Miyui (mother)**_

_**Hair colour: White**_

_**Eye colour: Grey**_

_**Abnormalities: No. Eyes are glowing yellow before reverting back to grey. Cried only afterwards.**_

_**File #3**_

_**Name: Rokudo Mukuro**_

_**Date of birth: June 9**__**th**__** 19XX**_

_**Nationality: Japanese**_

_**Place of birth: Kokyushu General Hospital**_

_**Parents: Rokudo Kaito (father), Kudo Rinda (Mother)**_

_**Hair colour: Dark Blue**_

_**Eye colour: Heterochromatic. Right: Red with the kanji for six, Left: Blue**_

_**Abnormalities: Scared the doctors, they said that they saw images when he and his twin were born. Both of his eyes were glowing indigo before reverting to the original. Only cried after the eye colour change.**_

_**File #4**_

_**Name: Rokudo Nagi**_

_**Date of Birth: June 9**__**th**__** 19XX**_

_**Nationality: Japanese**_

_**Place of birth: Kokyushu General Hospital**_

_**Parents: Rokudo Kaito (father), Kudo Rinda (Mother)**_

_**Hair colour: Purple with dark blue sheen**_

_**Eye colour: Purple**_

_**Abnormalities: Doctors claimed that after her fraternal twin is out, the images disappear but when she appears, the images appear again. Eyes are indigo as well before reverting to purple. Cried only after the eye colour changed.**_

_**File #5**_

_**Name: Yamamoto Takeshi**_

_**Date of Birth: April 24**__**th**__** 19XX**_

_**Nationality: Japanese**_

_**Place of birth: Namimori General Hospital, Japan**_

_**Parents: Yamamoto Tsuyoshi (father), Mikeru Yumiko (mother)**_

_**Hair colour: Black with a dark blue sheen**_

_**Eye colour: Light brown**_

_**Abnormalities: No. However, something like the previous case, his eyes were bright blue before reverting to brown. He did not cry but laughed.**_

_**File #6**_

_**Name: Gokudera Hayato**_

_**Date of birth: September 9**__**th**__** 19XX**_

_**Nationality: Italian**_

_**Place of birth: Gi. D. Christine Children Hospital, Palermo, Italy **_**(2)**

_**Parents: Gokudera Lavina (mother), Alberto Alecco (father)**_

_**Hair colour: Silver**_

_**Eye colour: Green**_

_**Abnormalities: No. First case of different eye colour in Italy. Eyes were red before turning to green. Cried afterwards.**_

_**File #7**_

_**Name: Sawada Tsunayoshi**_

_**Date of birth: October 14**__**th**__** 19XX**_

_**Nationality: Japanese**_

_**Place of birth: Namimori General Hospital**_

_**Parents: Sawada Iemitsu (father), Fumiko Nana (mother)**_

_**Hair colour: Brown**_

_**Eye colour: Brown**_

_**Abnormalities: No. Eyes glow orange but even brighter than the other colours. It reverted back to brown later. Cried after the phenomenon. **_

The doctors shook their heads. _Will this be the last case or the will there be more?_ "The colour left would be green. If there is a case of glowing green eyes, then I think that would be the last case." The doctor on the screen declares, breaking the silence that was built up. The others nodded their heads in agreement. "Wait for the last colour to appear and we can safely close the case. Dismissed." The doctors packed up and left the room, the screen still on. The man closed his eyes and thought, _have to tell Nono. _He dials on the phone, dialling the ID of someone named 'Nono'.

"**Nono, Iemitsu's son also has the same thing. The cases seemed to be connected."**

"**Like a chain of reincarnations. Thank you Shamal." **

* * *

Vongola HQ

Nono sits quietly behind his desk, thinking of the time when he took the Vongola Trial.

{flashback}

_He wakes up in the middle of space, darkness surrounding him. Images suddenly flashed in his mind, sins of the Vongola family. He clutches his head, not wanting to see the images any longer. He kept telling the images to stop but to no avail. Tears start to stream down his cheek. Suddenly, a voice spoke. _

"_Never avert your eyes. This is the fate of those who succeed the Vongola. That's the very reason that you have life." Voices of shouting and screaming continued to ring in his head. However hard he tried, the voices won't go out._

"_You cannot gain power without paying the price! If you truly want great power, you need to have the resolve to succeed the great history of Vongola." It's a must? Then I'd rather not, it's too painful. I don't want power to destroy!_

"_If I have to kill, then I don't want to succeed Vongola. I'll rather destroy it and build it anew and continue what my mother is trying to do. To bring it back into how Primo started it as, a vigilant group to protect the people!" Nono declared. The area brightened up, forcing him to close his eyes. He opened them up slowly and found himself in the middle of the sea and the sky. In front of him were two rows of the Vongola Bosses. One by one, they lit up their own weapons with their flames. The view is beautiful but when he looked at the throne that appeared, he was bewildered._

"_Why is it, empty?" He asked aloud. Instead of a reply, a remark was given. "Who knows, but we accept your determination. Prosper or destroy, it would be your choice." All of them chanted, as if they have heard the phrase many times despite this being the eighth trial. Nono smiled at his mother and she smiled back, proud of her son._

{end of flashback}

"Just why is that throne empty? The throne should be occupied by Primo right?" He thought aloud. "I'm afraid that question is unanswerable, Timoteo." A familiar voice to Nono said. "I didn't meet G either, same goes to the others as well. None of us met the first generation. Weird huh, it's like the first generation's will was never in the ring."

"Hello, Coyote." He smiles at his storm guardian. "How's Gokudera?" He looked to his right and a vein popped immediately. "Don't mention that brat's name! All he is capable of doing is cry! And I want to see his eyes glow red again but I hadn't seen it till now. I still can't handle babies!" If you're squinting your eyes, you can see a raging storm flame behind Coyote.

"Ah, a pity then. I heard that Iemitsu's son had the same thing as well, except that his son's is orange. Of course, being the oblivious one, Iemitsu did not see it. Shamal reported it to me." Nono added more flames into the already burning aura by stating the name 'Shamal'.

"That pervert told you?!" Nono smiled sheepishly at him. "He'll tell me what I want him to tell me. And it's natural for males like him to go hitting on females that fit his taste, for example l-"

"I don't want to know. Anyway, here's the new set of paperwork for you." He cuts into Nono's going-to-be-extremely long description and brought the huge stack onto the table. Nono stares at the paper and bangs his head onto the table. _Urgh, paperwork. Whoever my dear heir is, please take over me quickly! _"And don't you dare slack off." Coyote warns. Nono let out a groan. Just as Coyote was about to leave, Nono stopped him. "What now?"

"I have a feeling that these kids are reincarnations of the first generation. The colour reflected in their eyes could be their flame type. And how the throne is empty, they may be the reason why the will of the first generation is missing." Coyote stood in silence and noticed how the hypothesis fits. "Maybe you're right, since you have the intuition. Knowing Iemitsu, who would be cooing over his adorable son right now, he must have missed the eyes. Call him." Nono don't need to be told twice as he did so immediately.

He picks up his phone and dialled for Iemitsu.

"Come back soon, there's things I need to discuss with you and something you have to know about your son."

"Ah, I see. Then I'll come back by next year. Now I want to keep company with my wife. AH! My son is so cute!"

_Sighs..._ "Alright then, see you soon."

* * *

8 years later

"The hopefully last case has appeared. He is the Bovino corporations's heir named Bovino Lambo. His eyes glowed green and simmered down later. His eyes are actually green so we nearly missed it. He, like the other cases, cried only after the glowing was over." The Doctor from Italy stated.

The doctors from Japan heaved a sigh of relief. The (hopefully) last case had occured and their nightmare had ended. However, they are still puzzled over the phenomenon and are still looking into it. Little did they know that it was connected to 400 years ago, the reincarnations of the first generation of the Vongola which the world know as the Vongola corporation. And the Ninth generation of the Vongola corporation had this theory ready with a research plan.

* * *

14 years later

"Okaa-san, Ohayo" a young boy with brown gravity defying hair, wearing his school uniform, yawned as he proceeded down the stairs. On the way down, he tripped and tumbled down the stairs, earning a bump on his head. He picks himself up and hurries to the kitchen and plopped down on a chair immediately. Drooling on the food placed in front of him, he said thanks for the food and began to dig in. The silence filled with the slurping sound was broken as soon as a brunette lady cut in.

"You know Tsu-kun, I found an interesting pamphlet this morning in the mailbox and called them immediately. Here!" She hands him a small piece of paper. Tsuna widens his eyes at the note. And the first word that came to mind was: Scam. Why?

_**I will raise your child to become a leader of the next generation.**_

_**I am young and good-looking.**_

_**Payment would be lodging and food and I will tutor your child for 24 hours.**_

"But I don't need a tutor! 'Payment would be lodging and food'? And who the heck describes himself as 'young and good-looking'? Isn't it obvious that it's a scam? I'm doing fine!" Tsuna protested. He does not want anyone tutoring him when he has Kurokawa-san helping him in his studies. And she alone is one Spartan tutor. He doesn't want -no, he doesn't need another. However, it was too late. The doorbell rang. He ran to the door and opened it. _Huh? There's no one._ Suddenly, he felt an aura emitting from the ground and so he looked down.

"Ciaossu!" Tsuna nearly jumped backwards but kept his cool like what his instincts tell him. "You're my new tutor aren't you?" _But you're an infant! _The infant smirked. "My name is Reborn and I suppose you're Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna looked at the infant and at the corner of his eye, he caught a yellow pacifier hanging around the neck. Suddenly, something throb and rang in his head. He lowered his head and covered his eyes with his long bangs. Slowly, he mumbled. "Arcobaleno." The infant looked at him in curiosity as he clutches his head. He decided to ignore the throbbing pain and stood up, getting ready to leave for the kitchen when a hard kick landed on him head.

"What did you say?" Reborn asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. How Tsuna knew the word was a mystery. All he did was look at the pacifier and his head starts hurting and before he knew it, he thought of the name 'Sepira' and mouthed the word 'Arcobaleno'. He shook his head and looked at the clock. Sweat trickled down his face profusely. _I'm gonna be late! And he's gonna bite me to death!_ However, his thought was too loud and his mother together with Reborn heard it. His mother rushed out and handed Tsuna his bento as he runs out. "I'll be going now!" He yelled with a piece of bread in his mouth. Reborn looks at his new student and decides to follow. _Interesting..._

* * *

(1) Primo's eye are not blue. They are actually orange, just a lighter shade compared to HDWM.

(2) 'Gi. D. Christine Children Hospital' is taken from a name of a real hospital but due to reasons, I tweaked the overall spelling.

Edited: 3-2-15 (D/M/Y)

Edited: 24-2-15 [to correspond with chapter nine. Change is 'Rokudo Nagi'. Added in a bit of change in the Italy portion.]


	2. Sawada Tsunayoshi

**I was having a writer's block on the other story so I wrote a chapter of this story. Don't worry, I put in effort in this as well! Enjoy reading it and lastly, please leave your reviews!**

* * *

Previously

"What did you say?" Reborn asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. How Tsuna knew the word was a mystery. All he did was look at the pacifier and his head starts hurting and before he knew it, he thought of the name 'Sepira' and mouthed the word 'Arcobaleno'. He shook his head and looked at the clock. Sweat trickled down his face profusely. _I'm gonna be late! And he's gonna bite me to death!_ However, his thought was too loud and his mother together with Reborn heard it. His mother rushed out and handed Tsuna his bento as he runs out. "I'll be going now!" He yelled with a piece of bread in his mouth. Reborn looks at his new student and decides to follow. _Interesting._..

* * *

Chapter 2

Tsuna has officially finished his toast but his attire is another thing. It is SO messy and SO untidy, that person will definitely do the same to him again! Thinking about it has made his head hurt. The many times Tsuna tries to dodge that person, a platinum blond figure will appear. And because of that image, he has dodged, counterattack or get hit by the person's sparkly metal rods. And due to the fact that he managed to dodge and counterattack a few of his attacks albeit too many times, this person has dubbed him an 'omnivore' while others have the title of 'herbivore'. His classmates will stare at him in moments, dumbfounded. And he has to dodge the multitude number of questions that were fired at him.

Back to the top, he was running towards the school gate because he is going to be late, not to mention that there's only one minute left. Despite knowing about the time constrain, Tsuna screeches to a halt in front of the gates (apparently, he went too fast) and tidied himself. Another student came running as well, panting as he reaches the gates. Tsuna turns his head towards the student, realizing that the student there is one of the school's idols, Yamamoto Takeshi. Just then, the Yamamoto's figure was taken over by an image of an older man that looks like him. The image wore a light blue and white robe, a tall hat – worn by noblemen of the imperial court during the Heian era **(1)**. His hand held a wooden flute. Tsuna's lips then blurted out "Asari Ugetsu"

Yamamoto looks at Tsuna after he mentions the name. And in the sight of Tsuna stood a golden blond young man with orange eyes. A black mantle draped over the young man's shoulder, and he wore a black suit with a neat black tie around the neck. His hand carried gloves with a complicated insignia with a Roman numeral that Yamamoto could not understand. A strong orange flame dances atop the young man's forehead. Yamamoto rubs his eyes and the image is gone. Tsuna's hand then slaps over his own mouth, cursing himself about why he did not restrain himself from spouting unknown things.

Reborn, who was watching the whole exchange on top of a tree, smirked to himself. "Herbivore and omnivore? Would you like to go to class fast or get bitten to death by me?" The two of them snaps back at the word 'bite'. A shiver went down their spines as they shake their heads rapidly. "Gomenasai **(2)**! Hibari-san!" (Yamamoto apologizes and laughs) Hibari watches the two run off, shaking his head while pinching the bridge of his nose. He thought to himself, _why do I feel so familiar with them? And why am I so soft to them? _

As the two that dodged the punishment of the feared Hibari ran down the corridor, they stopped in front of 1-A to catch their breath. Tsuna, who recovered faster walked into the class. And as usual, the whole class stood in front of the door, ready to horde the new guy with questions. Just then, Takeshi walked in as well. More than three quarter of the crowd left and swooned to the raven-haired boy. Tsuna heaves a sigh of relief and made his way to his seat.

As soon as he sat down, three females walked up to him. "Ohayo Tsuna!" The orange haired girl chirped. Tsuna's face flushed red, blushing heavily at the sight. "O-Ohayo, Sasagawa-san!" One of the brunette hair girls leans over to Tsuna, "You like her don't you?" The other brunette hair girl's eyes light up, "Really? Tsuna-san?" Tsuna wanted to tell them how he truly felt.

Whenever he sees Kyoko, an image of a young lady with long orange hair touching the waist covers her entirely. The girl's clothes always vary each time he looked at her. Once, Tsuna coughed harshly when the image was wearing a swimsuit. Of course, he could not tell them since none of them will believe and there's this bodyguard of hers. Whenever he talks to her, his senior, Mochida Kensuke, would beat him up. Although there are times he blocked his attack and a foreign voice will blurt out "Don't you dare touch Yuriko!" Mochida's gang would normally freeze and leave at this point because they do not want to suffer Tsuna's wraft.

And Kyoko? Her eyes would be covered with a young man's image, the same image that Yamamoto saw, but different as there is no flame dancing on the forehead. She sees a gentle man but with orange eyes, burning with passion. When she sees the young man's image, her eyes soften, her hand wanting to reach out to touch him but she refrains herself. She rubs her eyes and Tsuna appears, but his eyes are the very same orange that she saw on the young man. Ever since, Kyoko has become acquaintances with Tsuna and introduces her friends to him, knowing that he does not have many friends.

* * *

{A/N: Goodness me! I drifted!}

* * *

Back to the point, Tsuna replies to the brunettes "No way, Kurokawa-san, Miura-san." Of course, the girls know that he is lying because every time he talks to Kyoko and gets interrupted by Mochida, Tsuna will react very protectively to Kyoko and whenever he talks to her, he stutters. The two girls smirked while Kyoko tries to change the topic.

"By the way, have you finished maths homework?" Kyoko asks as silence ensued between them. Tsuna shrieks in the end. "HIEE! I FORGOT!" And speak of the devil, Nezu-sensei walked into the class, holding a stack of papers. He slams the stack of paper on the table as the students scurry back to their seats. Yamamoto took his seat behind Tsuna. He stares at the fluffy brown hair and recalled the scene of ten minutes ago. He leans forward. "You're from my class? Why didn't I notice?"

"I don't talk much in class. It's no wonder if you don't recognize me at the gates. It's ok!" Tsuna answers. Yamamoto leans back into his seat when Nezu-sensei started to prepare for class. "Our class has done well for the exams, but because of a certain someone, the class aggregate went down." He switches on the projector and flashes a paper with a big red mark of '27'. The students scrutinize the paper to look for the culprit and glares at the culprit. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, you are a DISGRACE to the class and I, Nezu Dohachiro, an elite from the top university of Japan!" Fumes emitting from the man.

Tsuna scans his maths teacher and ignores his declaration. _Top university my foot, somehow, I can tell you're lying. _Tsuna walks up to the fuming teacher and collects his paper, he returns to his seat slowly, taking in all the laughter of his classmates. He sat back in his seat as Yamamoto's name gets called as well for having a bad score. _I can understand why his scores are low; he has baseball activities to concentrate on while I've got nothing_. Tsuna stares into the sky as he slowly drifts off to sleep.

* * *

"_Asari! Welcome back!"_

"_Thank you Giotto!" Asari takes out a bag of cookies and passed it to Giotto. "Giotto, may I go back to Japan once in a while? I'm sure my parents would be worried for my long absence." _

_Giotto stands there for a moment in silence. He then looks up and smiles widely. "O-"_

* * *

"Of course!" Tsuna shoots up from his sleep, his bed head right there. All eyes were directed at him in an instance. Nezu-sensei then looks at Tsuna angrily and yelled, "For sleeping in class, DETENTION!" The class snickers at Tsuna, except for Hana, Haru, Kyoko and Yamamoto. They do not really favour this teacher. Tsuna continues to look out of the window, into the clear blue sky. _Can time go faster?_

* * *

{Time-skip}

* * *

Tsuna walked towards the gate stiffly, after sitting for two hours in the detention room and staring at the set of notes given. The few times he tried to burn it with his stare was definitely not working. Yamamoto left earlier as he has things to do. As Tsuna approaches the gate, a sudden weight was added on his head. "Reborn?" Reborn cocked a gun at him and hissed, "quickly go home or I'll shoot a hole into your head, adding with ten laps around Namimori town." Tsuna gave his girly shriek but quickly slapped his hand over his mouth. Just as he was about to leave, a light and sweet voice approached.

"Sawada-san!" Kyoko runs over. "K-Konnichiwa, Sasagawa-san!" Tsuna answered. "Do you need anything?" Kyoko stops to recall what she wants to ask when a low voice came. "What do you want with Kyoko?" A raven-hair boy asked with a sly smile on his face. Tsuna stands protectively in front of Kyoko. "I should ask you that instead, Mochida-sempai." Tsuna retorts. Mochida snorts and points at him. "Look at his stuck up attitude. Look here, Kyoko-chan is mine."

"When was she YOUR property?" Tsuna asks, trying not to show any fear in his voice. He then turns to Kyoko and asks, "By the way, can you, Sasagawa Kyoko, grace me the honour of going out with me this weekend?" The statement caused Kyoko to blush harshly, much to Mochida's dismay. "I-I-I" Kyoko becomes unable to answer Tsuna; she got extremely nervous to reply. She then sees the male again, this time with a simple black vest, white shirt and black pants.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A KENDO MATCH! TOMORROW AFTER SCHOOL!" Mochida declares, startling the two. "No thanks" was what Tsuna wanted to say when he remembered that a certain baby was sitting on his head. "Grh… F-Fine!" Reborn smirks at the sight.

First, his student had asked to go out with his crush without the dying will bullet. Next, he accepts the challenge from this 'Mochida' person. Totally unlike the information that CEDEF head gave. Tsuna then snaps back and turns to the empty road.

"I have to go! I'll get killed if I don't go home soon." Tsuna took off and left a trail of smoke behind. Who knew that he could run so fast. He left Mochida, Mochida's group and Kyoko dumbfounded. Kyoko smiled at the sight, when suddenly, a foreign memory popped up.

* * *

"_Would you like to go out with me?"_

_Her face flushed as she looks at the young man. He carried himself with such poise and aura. Smiling, she replied. "I would love to!"_

* * *

Kyoko's eyes widen as she clutches her head. Mochida sees this and asks if she is alright, only to be pushed away by her. Kyoko's eyes flashed yellow for a second and glares at Mochida, answering him something that she herself did not expect. "The only few who would ask me if I'm fine genuinely are Giotto, G, Knuckles, Asari, Alaude, Cozart, Elena and my parents. So don't you dare treat me as your possession." She huffs off, leaving the males wondering whom she was referring to.

Kyoko leaves the boys wondering, even she herself was thinking about what she has subconsciously said. _Who is that male that I see in Tsuna and my dreams? Who is Giotto, G, Knuckles, Asari, Alaude, Cozart and Elena?_ She trudges home slowly, sinking deeper in her thoughts.

* * *

"**I'm coming tomorrow. And I'll test him like I'm asked to."**

"**Do a good job, Gokudera.**"

"**Thank you Reborn. Here I come, Sawada Tsunayoshi**." A silver-haired boy shuts his phone as he walked out of the Namimori Airport.

* * *

(1) Heian period is from year 794 to 1185 in Japan.

(2) Gomenasai means sorry in Japanese. It is more polite compared to 'Gomen'

I made some edits here and there in this chapter. Pardon me because I feel that the change helps me further the plot (date: 28/12/14)

Edited: 2-3-15 (MM-DD-YY)

Edited: 24-2-15


	3. Kendo match

Previously:

"**I'm coming tomorrow. And I'll test him like I'm asked to."**

"**Do a good job, Gokudera.**"

"**Thank you Reborn. Here I come, Sawada Tsunayoshi**." A silver-haired boy shuts his phone as he walked out of the Namimori Airport.

* * *

Tsuna dumps his bag on the floor and jumps onto his bed, face down. Reborn hops onto his head, earning a loud grunt from Tsuna. He raises Leon as it shape-shifts into a mallet.

"Wake up! We still have things to discuss about!" Reborn slams the mallet down. "Argh! What's that for?"

Reborn lowers his fedora as he starts talking. "What do you know about the Arcobaleno? Do you know who is Asari Ugetsu? Are y-" Before he could even continue, he realises that Tsuna was not focussing at him at all. Tsuna was scratching his head while staring elsewhere other than him. Reborn told himself, _keep cool. He's just a middle school boy who may be the first generation's Giotto as deduced by Ninth. _(If you think Nono is going to send him to teach Tsuna without any information, you are so wrong. But even if Nono really didn't, Reborn would do his own background research thoroughly)

"Tsuna. Answer my questions or I'll shoot a bullet through your head." Reborn threatened. He wants to get more information out of the boy rather than the folder given to him by the Ninth. "Hiee!" Reborn was shocked by the girly sound emitted from the boy. "Now, spill it." Tsuna looks away dejectedly and opens his mouth and starts talking. Reborn is a good listener. Through out the whole story, Reborn sat there, listening intently to Tsuna going on about the small things that pop out in his head. How he blurts out things he find so vague and yet so familiar but he never knew them. Tsuna also told Reborn that he has seen images when he stares at certain people.

Reborn contemplates what he hears and matches them with the details that were given to him by the Ninth. Seems like the spies did not do much of a good job. "Honestly, I have no idea who or what you are referring to. The things I've told you are true but no one can testify it as the images only appeared to me. However, there are a few others who seem to react to the names like Yamamoto Takeshi, the baseball star in school." Reborn's eyes widened at the surname. _Yamamoto? Is he related to Yamamoto Tsuyoshi? Hold on, I can't assume that, as Yamamoto is a very common name. _"I see."

"You're not here to just _tutor_ me aren't you?" Tsuna asks. His eyes flashed orange for a second, surprising Reborn. _Interesting, it was said his eyes never glowed orange after his birth but this is quite a sight. _"Right, I'm not just here to tutor you in your studies. You have been chosen to become the tenth boss of the Vongola and I'm here to train you into an admirable Mafia boss." Reborn expected the boy to yell at him at the top of his lungs but the boy sat there silently and replied with a nod. "So the ninth sent you to train me huh. Rather expected. So what's the reason?"

Reborn lifted his eyebrow under his fedora and took out a rather old and yellow piece of paper. He hands it over to Tsuna who is looking out of the window. "Primo, moved over to Japan after his retirement, changing his name from Giotto to Sawada Ieyasu. Nono's sons are all killed and you're the only descendant left. Thus, the reason."

"How did the others die?" Tsuna asked, peaked with curiosity even though he does not really want to know. Reborn took out three gruesome looking images and pointed to the first picture. The man in the image was in a pool of blood, a fatal shot in the head. Tsuna flinched at the sight. "Enrico, the most qualified, was killed in a gun fight."

The second picture is not as gruesome but it still shocked Tsuna. "Massimo, the second-in-line, was drowned by an enemy family." The last picture had only bones. "Federico, the favoured one of the Nono, was reduced to bones. The reason was unknown." Tsuna lay down on the floor with his hands covering his eyes. Looking at the images has caused him to go nauseated. He would puke if there are more but thankfully, that was the last. "No offense Reborn, but the name Vongola is quite familiar to me and don't ask me if I've learnt Italian as I have the feeling that Vongola means clams. Why did Primo name the family after clams?"

"No idea, but you should know why don't you?" Reborn answered. Reborn smirks as he watches Tsuna reason out. "The shell of the clam is hard, to protect what's inside from harm. He wants to protect the people from harm."

"A beautiful answer you have there. Maybe that's the reason, who knows? And because of such an answer, that could be the reason why you were chosen." Reborn smiles at his new student. "Oh, and why did you accept the duel? It's quite surprising, knowing that you've been called 'Dame-Tsuna'."

"I felt that there was a need, as well as a pressurizing aura on my shoulder at that time." He scoffs as he watched Reborn's expression brighten slightly. "And I don't want this to happen at all, so I hope this would be the only duel that consists of Sasagawa-san as a prize." Tsuna finalized his answer as his eyes flickered with determination. Reborn changes into his pink-with-white-polka-dots as he sets up the booby trap around the bed. "Well, I bid you good luck. I'm going to sleep now." He crawls onto the bed and pulls the blanket over himself. Tsuna's attention diverts to Reborn and he proceeds to wake him up. "Oi, not in my bed! Can you sl- What are these?!"

"Cross the booby-traps and you can wave goodbye to your bedroom." Reborn replies as a bubble appeared. Flinching, Tsuna went to grab an extra futon and gets ready for bed.

* * *

Next day in school

Tsuna walks down the corridors in school, trying to ignore all the whispers about the oncoming duel later in the gym. The sea of students then parted when a certain skylark appears. "Omnivore."

"Hiee, Hibari-san! D-Do you need anything?" Tsuna questions, trembling in fear. He does not like to handle Hibari, he finds him a bit too frightening. "Why do I have no knowledge of the duel?" Tsuna hesitated to answer.

"H-He c-c-challenged me o-over Sasagawa-san… H-He says K-K-Kendo challenge, i-in the gym."

"Which one? The girl or the boy?"

"S-Sasagawa Kyoko."

"I shall see through it then. And for not telling me, I'll bite you to death!"

"**Please don't Alaude!" **Tsuna yelps instinctively. He widened his eyes at the name. The name 'Alaude' was nowhere near the name 'Hibari'. The name was so familiar and nostalgic. Why did he blurt it out? And he is speaking Italian?! The next reaction was even weirder as Hibari spoke Italian.

"**Then Giotto, why should I not?"** Pang! _That name isn't mine, why am I reacting to it? And who is 'Giotto'? _Both of their eyes locked, seeing foreign images in each other. The rest of the students start to gather at the on-going commotion. The students whispered among each other, bits and pieces of them could be heard by the duo. 'Who's Giotto? Who's Alaude? What language are they using?' Reborn, who was watching from outside in a tree, smirks at the sight.

"A-Anyway, i-if one of us loses, you can bite that person up as much as you like. D-Do you like the offer?" Hibari smirks at the deal and decided to hold back the punishment for now. The loser will entertain him later after the match. "Fine, don't forget the sparring you promised since quite a while. I've been itching to beat you for quite a while."

"Ah, I know! I'll be going now okay? See you later Hibari-san!" Tsuna hastily waves as he weaves through the crowd with little difficulty. The students were frozen by the interaction from earlier. _Did Dame-Tsuna just go pass THE Hibari-san? Unbelievable! _Hibari stares into the crowd as he bared his tonfas, "Go to class before I bite you to death."

Tsuna slows down in front of his class to catch his breath. Bracing for the coming questions, he walked in quickly. His plan to reach his seat peacefully was spoiled perfectly by the boys in class. "Is it true? You got challenged by Mochida-sempai?" Tsuna tries to push them aside to no avail. They kept coming to him like flies, trying to get answers from him when a hand suddenly landed on his shoulder. Tsuna looks up at the forever-grinning male in class and greeted him, "Ohayo gozaimasu, Yamamoto-san. Thank you." Tsuna walks to his seat as Yamamoto occupies the others.

Tsuna plops down his seat, remembering the exchange from earlier. _Why is it that Hibari was able to answer him? Who is Alaude? Did Hibari have the images and memories that do not belong to him, like him?_ Just then, the three regulars who visited his table came. The girls took chairs from nearby seats and sat around him. "Are you sure that you're going to fight that monkey? It's not worth it."

"Tsuna-san, you can pull out now. You don't have to, you know? Mochida-sempai is not someone to mess with."

"Sawada-san, you don't have to…" Kyoko's voice trailed off as she saw determination in Tsuna's eyes. She blushes at the sight. "I've accepted it so I'll go through with it. I don't like it if you're treated as a prize. Yu-" Tsuna slaps his mouth as he is about to mouth out something he should not. The two brunette stares at him, trying to get the last part out. "You were about to say what?" Tsuna slaps himself for spouting something he did not mean to and quickly corrected the problem.

The two continued trying to bring out what he is trying to say, despite their good friend's pleas to stop. Tsuna was about to fall off his chair when his homeroom teacher entered the classroom, ceasing the interrogations. Everyone in the room anticipates the duel in the afternoon, even Reborn and a certain silver haired boy.

* * *

{Time skip}

_~Brring_

The bell for lunch rang. The students all hurried to the gym to catch the fight, the news does fly fast. By the time Tsuna stepped into the gym, the seats have become packed and there are people standing due to the lack of seats. When Tsuna lands a foot into the gym, the room became louder. The air was filled with jeering, criticism and discouraging comments. However, they were soon silenced when Hibari comes in with a P.E. **(1)** teacher.

The Skylark walked towards the centre of the gym, where the duel will commence. Mochida has already worn his bogu **(2)** and is swinging his shinai **(3)** around, trying to show that he is more superior. The kendo members then rushed to Tsuna to give him his bogu and shinai, however, they were way heavier than the ones used. Hibari narrows his eyes and moves forward. "Herbivore, if they are heavier than that annoying herbivore's. I'll bite you to death." The kendo members shivered as they went to the Kendo clubroom's storage, complying with Hibari's command to change the equipment. They quickly rushed back to the gym and gave Tsuna his, only to be turned down.

"I don't know why but I have a feeling that I'll do better without the… stuff." Tsuna then takes the shinai only and gets ready to duel with Mochida. Mochida laughed loudly and mocked him. "I'm so glad that Dame-Tsuna did not run from the fight. And since you're a rookie, you'll win if you can get even one point off me." No one was expecting much from Tsuna, since he would most likely fail to get even a point off Mochida, he is the kendo club captain in the school while Tsuna is… nothing. "And whoever who wins gets…" _Knew it! _"Sasagawa Kyoko!" Tsuna clicked his tongue as he nodded to accept the challenge. He then turns to Kyoko and smiled at her, to assure her that there is nothing to be afraid of.

Just as the referee (a member of the kendo club) was about to start the duel, Hibari interrupted. The referee swallowed his saliva hard and asked, "W-W-What is it? H-Hibari-san?"

"If he did get one point off and you did not raise the flag, I'll bite you to death." Hibari flashes his tonfas, which glimmered under the bright light. He then moves to a side to let the duel start.

_**Beep!**_

Mochida did not wait for Tsuna to get into his stance, he just rushed forward when Tsuna was getting used to the bamboo sword. Surprisingly, Tsuna turned around and placed his sword in front of him, blocking the attack that aimed for his head. "Wow!" was the crowd's answer as Tsuna blocks the flurry of attacks from Mochida. He is waiting for his chance to attack. Much to his disappointment, Tsuna did not let up and show any openings or he is too stupid to find one.

_Just when can I attack? I can't get a point at this rate! _Just then, a small thought appeared. He looked around him (while unconsciously defending himself) and saw Yamamoto. He stared harder and saw the one he needs to see. Yamamoto is not quite sure what is going on, decided to nod his head at the brunet. Tsuna saw the image nod his head and looked back at his not-so-intimidating-anymore opponent. His eyes flashed orange as he starts to use basics of sword fighting. The crowd watches in great anticipation, _Dame-Tsuna just got better! _No sooner, Mochida's swings down his shinai and Tsuna swiftly knocks it aside and hit Mochida's Do **(2)** with enough strength to push him back. The kendo member acting as the referee was stunned together with the crowd until Hibari breaks the silence.

"Oi, referee. You haven't raised the flag." The referee tensed as he raises the red flag up high. "Sawada wins! 1-0!" The crowd then burst into loud levels of noises, cheering for Tsuna loudly. Tsuna moves back and plops onto the floor, panting harshly. Reborn smiled at his student's performance.

Outside the gym stood the silver-haired boy, staring intently at the match the whole time. At different times of the match, he saw a blond man instead of a small brunette standing there. The blond man has a silky black mantle over his shoulder and a beautiful flame on his forehead. He recognizes the blond male he saw from the various pictures he saw, Vongola Primo or Giotto. When the match ended, he smirked at the final results. "So this is the Vongola Decimo… Or should I say Primo?" He mumbled to himself as he walked away.

Inside the gym, the area was cleared quickly. Mochida was cowering in fear. Why? Hibari took his prize too seriously. He brandishes his metal tonfas and advanced towards Mochida. Mochida, the one that lost, nearly peed in his pants as fear gripped onto him. He does not want to be bitten to death by THE Hibari. Ignoring the pale face, Hibari starts to enjoy the session of biting the herbivore. A shrill scream rang through the air as Tsuna walks towards Kyoko.

"Gomenasai, Sasagawa-san. For using you as the-"

"Call me Kyoko!" Kyoko blurted out, her face flushed with red. Tsuna looked at her confused. "Call me Kyoko, I don't really like being called Sasagawa-san by you. It feels… awkward."

"Alright then, Kyoko-chan. Call me Tsuna then." Tsuna smiles at Kyoko brightly, forgetting three other people listening to their conversations until they cut in. "What's this feeling? I sense love in the air…" Haru teased. "Oh, if he dares to hit on my best friend, I won't let him off so easily." Hana chipped in, her glare intensifying on Tsuna while the latter sweat dropped at the reactions. Takeshi was just laughing at the side, going "Maa… Maa… They are just friends, nothing else."

"Anyway Tsuna, you're amazing there! You should have seen yourself! At first, you're just defending but after you looked at me, you went on offensive immediately and took down Mochida-sempai in less than a minute. You should have seen his shocked face too! It was hilarious!" Yamamoto laughed, oblivious to the one turning red at the compliment. Tsuna scratched his cheek nervously.

"Yamamoto-san, it was just plain luck or Mochida-sempai is just not going all out at the duel." Tsuna tried to brush off the nervousness. Yamamoto gave Tsuna a wide grin, causing the other to return one.

* * *

The next day…

Tsuna is seated in class, waiting for the bell to ring. His classmates starts filing in and they ignored the brunette, just like before. No one asked about the match or even talked about it, it is like the match had never occurred before. No one believed that Tsuna can win. The teacher then soon arrived, getting the students to rush back to their seats.

"Ahem! Today we have a new student joining us. Gokudera-san." The door slides open and a silver-haired boy entered. His face hangs a scowl, his face attracting a lot of females. His appearance would be what they call, a delinquent's. He had his shirt unbuttoned, revealing a red t-shirt underneath. His wrist has several bangles and rubber bands on them. The girls squealed at the 'hot' appearance of the new guy. Gokudera scans through the room and his look settled on Tsuna. He glares at Tsuna, sending him a chill down the spine.

"Please introduce yourself, Gokudera-san." Gokudera let out a 'tch' and continued. "Gokudera Hayato, I came from Italy. Is that good enough?" He turns to glare at the teacher. Straightening his tie, he nodded and tried to show him his seat but Gokudera had walked towards Tsuna. "Gokudera-san, that's not your seat!" Gokudera ignored him. He walked over and kicked over Tsuna's table, confusing the brunet and causing him to topple over.

"Gokudera-san, what was that for?" Gokudera let out a sound of annoyance and walked to his seat. Surprisingly, he got it right. Tsuna picks himself up and re-adjusted his table. He sits back onto his chair and shivered slightly. _What did I do? _He looks at Gokudera's seat but he was not there. Instead, a magenta haired male with the same hair style as Gokudera sits there. His face has a flame-like tattoo and there is a scowl on his face too.

Tsuna rubs his eyes and blinks again. And Gokudera is back in his seat, scowling. He then turns to look at his table, and saw an unexpected piece of paper. He flips over the paper and read it.

_**Meet me behind the school during lunch, Vongola Decimo.**_

_**-Gokudera Hayato**_

He slaps himself on the forehead. A classmate of his leans over and asks, "Hey, do you know him?"

"No, I don't. At least I don't recall having a friend named Gokudera Hayato." He looks down and asks himself, _who is he?  
_

* * *

**(1) In case you don't know, P.E. stands for Physical Education**

**(2) Do is part of the Bogu, and the Bogu is the Kendo armour.**

**(3) Shinai is a bamboo sword used in Kendo.**


	4. Gokudera Hayato

Previously

Tsuna rubs his eyes and blinks again. And Gokudera is back in his seat, scowling. He then turns to look at his table, and saw an unexpected piece of paper. He flips over the paper and read it.

_**Meet me behind the school during lunch, Vongola Decimo.**_

_**-Gokudera Hayato**_

He slaps himself on the forehead. A classmate of his leans over and asks, "Hey, do you know him?"

"No, I don't. At least I don't recall having a friend named Gokudera Hayato." He looks down and asks himself, _is this a test? _

* * *

Gokudera watches Tsuna in anticipation, hoping to know more about Tsuna without interacting with him and observing him until lunch. However, throughout the whole time, all he see Tsuna doing is sleeping and tripping in class. There was nothing special about him. He really wondered how can the other students be able to pay attention to the teacher and the teacher can ignore him and teach the class normally. In Italy, when a student sleeps, the teacher would be scolding the student and the others would be laughing. In this case, neither was happening.

Well, time flies and it was time for lunch. The students left the class swiftly, unable to take another second in the stuffy classroom. Tsuna woke up from his sleep and rubs his eyes. _Oh, it's lunch break… Right, have to meet him._ He scans around the class but did not find Gokudera there; instead, his table has another piece of paper.

_**At the back of school. Behind the gymnasium.**_

_**-Gokudera Hayato**_

He crushes the piece of paper and throws it into the paper bin. Following the instructions, he made his way to the back of the gym and saw the silver haired boy with his arms crossed. Gokudera looks up at Tsuna, his eyes narrowed and he gave off an aura, enough to frighten off Tsuna. He straightens himself from his slouching position and walks over to Tsuna. He bends down and looked at Tsuna in the eye before turning away. Shocked, Tsuna quickly reaches out and grabs his wrist. Gokudera lets out a scowl, "What do you want?"

"W-Why did you call me out?"

"Tch, you're not fit to be the Vongola tenth." Tsuna was bewildered. How did he know? "B-B-But I-I n-never asked to be it!"

"Seriously, Reborn-san, how can he take the role? He's really a No-good!" Gokudera groaned. However, he felt bad for insulting Tsuna. He has this feeling that Tsuna is not really a No-good but someone with a lot of hidden potential to be a wonderful boss.

"If you become boss, the Vongola will be doomed! I'm the one worthy to be the boss." He really doubt those words. After all, he is no boss material. He always had this nightmare of being unable to protect a blond man, and it has been haunting him every night. In that dream, he was killed in front of the man and saw that man cry tears of despair. It was very heart wrenching. When he looks at Tsuna, he could not help but find him very similar in looks to that blond man.

Gokudera flashes out two sticks of dynamites. "This is your end!" Tsuna's eyes widened in fear, "Dy-Dy-Dynamites?" Tsuna stood there shaking in fear but it stopped when a click was heard.

"This progression is fast. Faster than what I expected." Reborn hops out of his hiding place and set himself a top of Tsuna's fluffy hair. "Gokudera Hayato." Tsuna cocked an eyebrow. "Reborn, you know him? Gokudera-kun, you're in the mafia?"

"I called him from Italy, however, this is my first time seeing him." Reborn answers in place of Gokudera. Gokudera switches his stare to Reborn. "So you're the hitman that the Ninth has the most trust in. I've heard a lot about you, Reborn." Tsuna repeats the sentence in his head. _The Ninth…_ "**The Vongola has progressed a lot.**" Tsuna looks up into the sky with orange eyes; oblivious to the stares he was shot with. _Did he just speak Italian?_

Gokudera stares at Tsuna and blinks. Within that second, the image of the blond man appeared, scaring Gokudera. He quickly blinks away the image and the brunet was back. Trying to ignore what he saw just now, he continued his act. "It's true that I will become the tenth if I defeat this guy right?"

"Yes." Reborn replies, his eyes glinting with excitement.

"What? You said that I am to be the boss!"

"If you don't want to lose, fight him." Tsuna swallows his saliva, hard. "Fight? I can't beat someone from the Mafia!" He turned his heels and broke into a run, only to be stopped when a stick of dynamite (Which was flung by Gokudera) exploded in front of him. Tsuna crouches and cowers at the impact. Gokudera approaches him silently from behind. "Don't you run."

"Where did you…?" Tsuna questions, when was it legal to bring explosives, such as dynamite, to school?

"It's said that Gokudera can hide bombs easily on himself." Reborn answers. "In other words, a human bomb." Gokudera looks at Tsuna with his ever-scowling face. "I'm known as Smokin' Bomb Hayato. Prepare yourself." He brings out eight sticks of dynamites and lit them instantly. Reborn stands at one side and watched the scene with amusement. Tsuna peeks from the side, _how can he light them up that – _Gokudera throws the sticks forward – _FAST! _ He brings down his arms and ran, not wanting to get hurt.

Gokudera is not going to let his opponent run away from the fight. As Tsuna ran, he threw dynamites at him but the former avoided them with ease (not to Tsuna, Tsuna is just trying to follow his instincts). Gokudera was getting more and more excited. He watches Tsuna evade the bombs and slowly drove him to a corner.

With nowhere else to go, Tsuna panics as he scans the area, hoping that there would not be anyone nearby. Gokudera brings out another set of dynamites and lit them up. However, as if on cue, Yamamoto walks into the scene and called out to Tsuna. Shocked at the sudden appearance, Tsuna tries to shoo Yamamoto away but to no avail.

"Yamamoto-san! Please leave quickly!" Tsuna panics. He definitely does not want Yamamoto to get caught. Gokudera does not bother about the newcomer and whispers, "This would be the end of the Tenth. Disappear!" He throws the dynamites at all angles, leaving no time to extinguish all them. Tsuna however charged forward and tries to extinguish them all but when he touches one of them, he retracts back in pain. Both of his palms are covered with burns. He cried out in pain and had completely forgotten the fact that Yamamoto is there as well.

Just then, Yamamoto picks up one of the lit dynamites. He grins and looks at the lighted sticks with amusement. "Are we playing a game here? It looks fun! Let me in on this game as well?" Tsuna diverts his attention to Yamamoto. _Oi oi, Yamamoto! That is a stick of dynamite! A stick of DY-NA-MITE!_

"Yamamoto-san, you're holding onto a very dangerous object! You HAVE to put it down!" Tsuna pleads but it was not working on Yamamoto because the latter grinned wider. Tsuna breaks into cold sweat, wishing –no, begging for Yamamoto to put that stick down. Just then, a gunshot sounded. Reborn stands with his arm straightened out, his hand holding onto a gun which is smoking currently. Tsuna falls back suddenly, and stated his regret. _If I had used my dying will, I could have extinguished the fires on the dynamite._ _Wait, Dying will? The dying will bullet?!_

Tsuna's forehead then lit up a small orange flame. His clothes then tear up and he arched back up. He yells. "Reborn! Extinguish all the flames with my dying will!" He starts to extinguish all the flames at the end of the sticks very quickly much to Gokudera and Yamamoto's surprise. And soon, he cleared the first batch. Gokudera kept up with his acting and took out another set of dynamite but he increased the quantity. Looking at Tsuna, he yelled out "Two time bomb!" And as predicted by Reborn, Tsuna went off to extinguish all the flames under a minute.

This time, Gokudera could not take the fact anymore and took out a final set of dynamites. However, this time, he could not handle the load but tried anyway. "Triple bomb!" He flings the batch forward but one stick fell in between his feet. Gokudera widens his eyes in shock as he watches the string get sizzled away by the flame. He shuts his eyes abruptly, thinking that this is the end of him. He braces himself for the impact.

"**Don't stand there G! Run!**" A panicky voice erupted. Gokudera opens his eyes and froze there. _It's the image again, and why am I seeing these? Is it just me or did he just called me G. No time to think, the bomb is going to explode beneath me. _Just then, a pair of hands pushed him out of the way, just before the dynamite exploded.

He quickly straightens himself into a sitting position and realises who was the one that tackled (saved) him. Unknown to himself, Gokudera's eyes flashed a bright red for a moment, long enough for Reborn to catch it. Reborn smirked in excitement at the sight."**G-G-Giotto!**" He stutters as he sees the blond man but quickly slaps his mouth after realising what he spouted. Tsuna settles himself on the floor, smiling. "There's no need to feel embarrassed. I see, you can see images as well don't you?" Tsuna asks calmly. Gokudera looked back at him sheepishly until his words get digested. "That means you can see them as well?" Tsuna looks down at him and nodded. Gokudera's eyes brightened as he pulls a distance between them and helped Tsuna up.

"Thank you for saving me, Juudaime! You make a better boss compared to me!" He bowed. Tsuna hurries over to him and hastily asks him to stop bowing. Yamamoto walks over and asks if Tsuna is fine, which the latter replied that there is nothing wrong. Yamamoto grinned and walked off. Gokudera then runs over to Tsuna.

"I'll be your loyal follower from now on, Juudaime. Please give me your orders!" Tsuna slaps himself mentally on the forehead. "I would prefer if you called me Tsuna like everyone else and… I don't want you as a follower but a friend thus I won't give you orders." Gokudera wanted to protest but he somehow knew not to. He thought that this scene was very familiar and glances over to Tsuna.

* * *

"_I'm Giotto! What's your name?"_

"_G, just G."_

"_Then G, let's be friends!"_

"_Huh? But we've just met!"_

"_Something tells me that both of us would become very good friends! And when I saw you, I thought we would be great friends!"_

"_You're weird. Whatever." He reaches out and grabs the blonde's outstretched hand. The latter smiled brightly and G cannot resist to look back and chuckle._

* * *

"This scene is very familiar right? It's like we've done it before." Tsuna spoke up, scaring Gokudera. Both of them looked up into the sky. "Can't agree more. Hey Ts-Tsuna (Still getting used to it), somehow, I find it easier to call you Giotto. Is it ok?" Tsuna snaps his head back to Gokudera and pondered for a while. Reborn watched as he waits for Tsuna's reply.

"Go ahead then, not that I mind, G." Both of them laughed heartily and ignored their surroundings. Both of them find the atmosphere very familiar and continued to stay in it until a sound struck. (And they forgot the damage that was done and who would chase after them for the damage. Hibari isn't going to be happy about property damage.)

_**~RIING!**_

"AH! Time for classes. We have to go, G." Tsuna smiles at the familiarity and panics at the same time and starts running off, leaving Gokudera to gape at his new friend's speed (A gift from his bullies, running away from them has increased his speed). Gokudera then slowly gets up and runs after Tsuna. Reborn, who stayed behind, smirked at the progress and quickly fixes the damage (How? Don't ask). He took out his phone and recorded down everything that he saw on his Leon-smartphone.

* * *

After school

Tsuna walks towards the gates slowly. Gokudera has gone home first for some unknown business. He continues to look up into the sky when he caught some hurried steps approaching him and then, "Tsuna!" He turns around and found Yamamoto coming. Tsuna stops walking and waited for Yamamoto to slow down.

"Do you need any assistance, Yamamoto-san?" Tsuna asks politely. Yamamoto brightens up and dulls again. "You see, nowadays, I'm not performing as well as usual for baseball and I want to ask you for some advice."

Tsuna lifts up an eyebrow and stares at Yamamoto awkwardly. "Why are you asking me? I'm called Dame-Tsuna."

"Haha, I know but you seemed so… reliable nowadays. You managed to defeat Mochida and you are on par with Hibari… so I thought that asking you might help." Yamamoto shrugs and childishly kicked a sand pebble on the floor. Tsuna stares back at him dumbfounded. He closes his eyes and thought hard.

"Maybe you should put in more effort? People always say 'No pain, No gain'. However, you have to take a-" Before Tsuna could finish his sentence, Yamamoto breaks into a grin. "So we both had the same thoughts! I was thinking of training harder and seems like my decision was right! Well then Tsuna, I'll be off then!" Tsuna watches in shock as Yamamoto dashes off to the school's baseball field. "Break, remember to take a break Yamamoto-san." He walks out of the school gates, glancing in the direction where Yamamoto ran off to for one last time for the day. Little that he know, something drastic will happen the next day.

* * *

The next day

Tsuna was staring into the sky once again, ignoring his surroundings and Hana's constant nagging on the homework given. Just then, the door burst open to a sweaty and panicking student. He flustered and was unable to talk properly, leaving everything in dribs and drabs.

"Speak properly, you monkey!" Hana scolded her classmate.

"It's Yamamoto! He practiced too hard yesterday and broke his arm. Thinking that the baseball God has left his side, he's about to commit suicide!" He shouted. The news made everyone jump, including Tsuna. _Could it be... His fault? _Tsuna then stands up and runs out of the classroom, leaving blank faces to look at the trail of smoke (which subsided soon after).

The others waited for a while before the new digests in his head before yelling, "WHAT?!"

* * *

**To the Guests that reviewed:**

**Skslsosos – Nope, it's not going to follow the original plot. As for Mukuro, he would not be the first to remember everything even with the six paths because the six paths is what he went through, not Daemon. But of course, he would have small bits of memories with him (the images too), just like the others. I plan for them to trigger the memory together though. **

**My other two guest – I don't abandon my stories and will complete all of them, even if my schedule is very tight (but if my schedule is really tight, I would not be able to update as fast). Thank you for rushing me (I'm serious, it gives me a sense of punctuality)!**

**For non-guest (In other words, you've logged in!), I'll sure to send you the answers for your questions personally. Be it spoilers or not, suggestions or criticism. So check out your inbox if you have asked any questions.**


	5. Yamamoto Takeshi

Previously…

"It's Yamamoto! He's going to commit suicide!" He yelled. The news made everyone jump, including Tsuna. _Could it be? _Tsuna then stands up and runs out of the classroom, leaving blank faces to look at the trail of smoke (which subsided soon after).

The others took a while before the news digests in his head before yelling, "WHAT?!"

* * *

Yesterday, After Tsuna talked to Yamamoto

"Maybe you should put in more effort? People always say 'No pain, No gain'." Yamamoto had stopped listening to Tsuna at this point. He was extremely happy that someone agreed with him that he should put in more effort. He thought Tsuna's advice was really good and he could not agree more. Before Tsuna could even complete his sentence, Yamamoto had already run off, missing the last part of the sentence. Tsuna stared in his direction and sighed.

"Better take a break Asari, or you'll break down." Tsuna muttered before slapping his forehead. "What am I saying? And who is Asari?" Reborn hops onto his shoulder and frightened him. "Let me answer your question for you. ("Gah! Reborn!") Asari is Primo's rain guardian and a swordsman. He is a Japanese and a friend of Primo. When Primo needs him, he would fight for him."

"I see…" His voice trailed off as he sunk into his thoughts. _He must be thinking why the name is so familiar, well, shouldn't disturb him, _Reborn thought. They can hear the sound of balls getting hit by a bat going at a fast pace in the baseball field.

Yamamoto has set up the machine which fires baseball balls at him and started to practice with it. Each time he swings, he felt freshened up and happy but when he did not hit a homerun, he would sulk and continue.

"I'll give in my best for the sport. For the team and Tsuna." He steadies himself and gets ready to swing his bat. To his horror, once he swings his bat, he drops his bat and broke down in pain, clutching tightly onto his arm. The pain eased after a while but it was not much, the pain is still unbearable. He then quickly packs up and ran to the nurse office for a check up.

So technically, he broke his arm and is unable to participate in the match this coming Saturday. His arm is in a cast and he walks out of the office. He tried to plaster a smile on his face as he walked out, knowing that it would be broken sooner or later by someone. His eyes turned dull as he reaches his place.

"Yo, Oyaji!" He greeted as he runs to his room, leaving his father in the shop. His father looks at the stairs and recalled the cast, _what happened?_

* * *

Now

Tsuna hurries up the staircase, even though he was panting from the distance (there is only one stairs to the roof). At the back of his mind, he replayed the scene that may have caused Yamamoto's arm to break _but the reason itself is not enough to drive one to suicide._ Gokudera is trying his best to catch up with Tsuna as they climb up the stairs.

Soon, the door that leads to the roof greeted them and he opens it with a click, audible to only him and Gokudera. He opens the door and shields his eyes from the sun. He steps into the open and looked at the crowd. He approaches them and squeezes through, appearing in front of Yamamoto before getting pushed down.

"Ah, it's Dame-Tsuna!" One of them shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I feel r-responsible for his actions so I'm going to get to the bottom of it." Tsuna declared, his eyes flashed orange for a moment. Reborn smirked as he watched from a tree. "Oya, when was Dame-Tsuna like this? I bet you're just here to show off." Another student snorted. At the corner of his eye, he can see Gokudera taking out those familiar sticks but he frantically waved his hands to tell him not to. Gokudera understood and kept them away, scowling. Tsuna could only chuckle at his actions before facing Yamamoto.

"Yo Tsuna. If you came to stop me, then don't." Yamamoto looked back from behind the fence. Tsuna stares back at him, confused. "Why not?"

"As Dame-Tsuna, you should understand my feelings." Yamamoto sulks. "You can understand the feeling of preferring to die over failing at everything, right?" His voice is ridden with sadness and disappointment. Tsuna rubs the back of his neck, thinking of something to reply him. And for that moment, his eyes snaps open to the Japanese man's image. He quickly rubs his eyes and dismissed it; he glanced over to Gokudera and found him doing the same. _Most likely from the sudden image._

"T-then you and I are different…" Yamamoto snaps. His expression darkens. Yamamoto grabs onto the fence and tightened his hold, sending a shiver down Tsuna's spine. "How arrogant of the recently awesome Tsuna-sama. So you're a fine- No, good student now as opposed to me!" Tsuna is now downright confused. "Wha-? No, no, that's not what I meant!"

"Then what do you mean?" Yamamoto's eyes narrowed, pushing an answer out of Tsuna.

"Unlike you, I have got no drive to do anything. I told you to put in effort but I didn't do it on my own. You would want to die because of a career ending accident but I have none, I won't harbour such intense thoughts. I'm someone who would regret when dying, thinking that I should have done something with my dying will. Anyway, if you were to die, what would your parents think? You are not the only one who would suffer! And to die because of this, it's not worth it. I think it isn't worth it. AH, shouldn't have said so much for someone who is dame. And personally, you ran off before I could complete what I said." Yamamoto's eyes widened a the last sentence.

Tsuna breathed in hard and slowly breathed out. A small flame flickered and disappeared in his eyes. "**Asari, climb over the fence would you? I don't want to see another comrade of mine die in front of me. And do it slowly, since the fence looked like it's going to break or tear. Urgh, whatever they call it.**" His voice came out cool and smooth and he himself have no idea what is going on. Everyone stared at him, confused, one of them even wanted to approach him and ask what is going on.

Yamamoto's eyes widened at the familiarity of the voice and the name. He clutches his head as he tries to remember but failed. So he reached his hand out and gestured. "**Giotto, please?**" Tsuna cocked an eyebrow but walks over to him. He sticks out his arm to help him but he was yanked instead. Yamamoto reached out to him to pull himself back but the fence snapped behind Tsuna. Horror stricken, the students looked over the fence, wanting to know what happened.

Gokudera scowled and raced down the stairs, hoping against hope that he will be on time. However, he knows that he would not make it.

As Tsuna faces downwards a familiar pain shot through him. He then felt regrets, he regrets not being able to save him friend. He looks into the building for a second and saw a familiar hat and a smoking gun, _that Reborn… _

"Reborn! I will save Yamamoto with my dying will!" He grabbed Yamamoto towards himself and changed their position. The students watched with horror as they nearly hit the ground. However, Reborn fired a shot towards Tsuna's head, causing Tsuna's head to itch. Tsuna wanted to scratch his head badly but he recalled that he had to protect Yamamoto as well. And out of the blue, a spring appeared on Tsuna's head and it landed on the floor, changing the position on how the two of them landed.

The students laughed off what happened and treated everything as a comedy. Many of them declared that Tsuna is a pervert, after witnessing that his clothing got striped as they fell. Kyoko looked down with a worried face and left after the two brunettes called her.

Tsuna and Yamamoto landed behind the public sink near the baseball field. Tsuna then sets Yamamoto down and the flame simmered down together with the spring (made of hair).

"Yamamoto, are you alright?" Tsuna asks, his eyes gazing all over Yamamoto, hoping that he has no injuries.

"Tsuna," Getting the brunette's attention, he continued. "You're awesome!" And his sentence shocked Tsuna. "Just like you said, have to do it with dying will!" Yamamoto then breaks into a sheepish smile. "I really don't know what I was thinking! Nothing good comes from idiocy." Tsuna smiled until someone rushes into the scene.

"Giotto!" Gokudera screamed as he appeared in front of Tsuna, his hands carrying a bundle of clothes. He quickly dropped it and grabbed hold of Tsuna's shoulder and shook him wildly, forgetting that there is someone else standing there, listening to every word he says. "Giotto! Are you hurt anywhere? Here are your clothes! What did Reborn do to you?" Tsuna tries to slow him down; after all, he lost what Gokudera was trying to say through all the babbling. "I'm fine Gokudera… I'm not hurt badly… Really? Thanks for bringing them! And Reborn shot the dying will bullet at me."

"The dying will bullet? It still exists?"

"Well I hope it doesn't. That bullet makes anyone rip their clothes and I became a victim of it, twice."

"TWICE?!"

"I hope I won't suffer Skullitis. That one is incurable unless you have the angel disease to go against it. And when you have that disease, all your secrets come spilling out and you'll be embarrassed for life!" Tsuna shivered at the disease but a cough interrupted. The two males froze and looked up at Yamamoto. Gokudera cursed in Italian for not noticing the raven haired boy before giving him a cold stare.

"What do you want, baseball idiot?" Gokudera scowls. _Seriously, when did you come out with the nickname? _Tsuna thought.

"Sorry, but did you just call Tsuna 'Giotto'?" Yamamoto asks. Gokudera cursed even more for calling Tsuna that name in front of the boy. "So what?"

"Would you happen to be G?" Yamamoto asks Gokudera. The other two males widen their eyes and Tsuna grabs Yamamoto on the shoulders. He stares dead into Yamamoto's eyes. "Asari, Ugetsu." Yamamoto perks up at the name and replied. Surprise, surprise, Tsuna continues his interrogation. "Would you happen to be looking at a red head and a man with unruly hair **(1)**?"

"I'm seeing them alright. A blond man that looks like Tsuna and a pink or red head that looks like Gokudera." Yamamoto cheerfully replied. Tsuna's eyes brightened up at he called Gokudera. "I've found him! G, it's Asari!"

"That airhead? His personality sure was carried over!" Gokudera scoffed. Yamamoto looks back at them, amused. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, do you see foreign images?"

"Yup!"

"Do you recall some names that you've never heard before?"

"Yeah, like the name Giotto!"

"Yeap! Confirmed! And we have the same things too! We're on the same boat!" Tsuna exclaimed and did his little dance of happiness. Tsuna and Yamamoto laughed together as they redo their little introductions.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera recognizes me as Giotto. You may call me Tsuna or Giotto!" Tsuna sticks his right hand out for a handshake.

"My name is Yamamoto Takeshi and you can call me Takeshi or Asari; take your pick." Yamamoto grabs Tsuna's hand. "**Friends!**"

* * *

"_Thank you for saving us! We would never be able to fend them off without your help!"_

"_My pleasure, I'm Asari Ugetsu."_

"_I'm Giotto and he's G. Hey, let's be friends!"_

"_Oi oi Giotto, you shouldn't go around and make friends after speaking a few lines with them."_

"_Why not? I trust my instincts."_

"_Pfft, oh yeah, that demonic intuition of yours."_

"_It's not demonic; it's just more hyper and extremely accurate like what Cozart describes it as. Anyway, let's be friends!" The Japanese boy beamed a bright smile as they shook their hands._

* * *

The three of them clutched their head as something entered their minds. "This took place before, hasn't it?" The other two nodded their heads but laughed (or scowled in Gokudera's case) at the fact.

Reborn watches the exchange from close by and smirked before hopping off. _Rain Guardian, acquired._

Kyoko and her friends spied from a corner at the exchange. She sees the image and words flowed into her head. She smiles inwardly before going back to class. _Good job done, Giotto!_

* * *

**(1)** Tsuna was told by Gokudera how Giotto looked like.

**To guest: Hmm… That may be a good option. But since I have the plot going this way, might as well go this way. Can't back off now right?**


	6. Lambo

Previously

Kyoko and her friends spied from a corner at the exchange. She sees the image and words flowed into her head. She smiles inwardly before going back to class. _Good job done, Giotto!_

* * *

_"Lampo! where did my cake go?" _

_"U-Uh? W-What cake?"_

_"Lampo, don't lie."_

_"B-But I didn't take any cake!"_

_"Don't lie. Spill the truth out now."_

_"But I really didn't!"_

_"-"_

* * *

_"_Gya!" Tsuna screams at a bolt of electricity ran through him. He jolts awake and looked into the black eyes of Reborn. However, he sees Reborn in a doctor costume Instead of his normal get-up.

"What's wrong with you? Do you have to send electricity through me? And what's with that costume?" Tsuna screamed.

"You should be lucky that you woke up. Other people normally don't wake up from the shock." Reborn stated monotonously, ignoring the last question. _That's because they died! _Tsuna wants to ask for the last question again but was quickly interupted by the clicking sound from the door. Nana pokes her head into view and smiles at the two boys. Tsuna pales at the expression his mother made, after all, it meant something. "Ne Tsu-kun, three pretty girls are standing at the door and they are asking for you. Do you want to meet them? Oh my! Tsu-kun has grown up!" Nana's face sparkled as she went on about Tsuna and the said boy could not help but slaps himself inwardly while trying to keep a strained smile on his face. "Mom! I'll get them…" He raised his voice as his face turned beetroot red. He quickly runs out of the room and moved down the stairs, not forgetting to trip mid-air and tumbled down instead.

"Guh..." He quickly stands up and rubbed his sore chin. Even when this is a daily occurrence, his body had not got used to it. He walks into the living room and stood at a corner, awkwardly. Three pairs of eyes darted in his direction, sending shivers down his spine. He coughed. "Erm, hi? Do you need anything? Wait, let me get you some drinks!" As he was about to speed out, a warm hand grabbed tightly onto his wrist. He tried to yank it but failed. He turned his head and saw Kyoko there, he stopped trying and stood there.

"I want to answer your question Tsuna." She releases her grip on the poor boy who is sweating bullets. "W-W-What question?" Tsuna stammers. Kyoko's cheeks turned bright pink as she gathers her courage to speak. "Remember the time you asked me to go out with you? **(1)**" Hana and Haru suddenly turned excited to hear the conversation. They lifted their hands to their ears, to hear what they say.

"A-Ah, t-that time... W-Why?"

"I just said I'll answer you."

"So what's your answer?"

"I-I-I'll g-go. Yeah, I'll go with you." Kyoko shuts her eyes tight and breathes out. She continues to blush, waiting for the other's answer. Slowly, she opens one eye and looked at the brunette but to her horror, she sees the image blond man as some words spill into her mind. Tears pricked her eye as the image looked at her and smiled. "Gio...tto." She could not take the urge anymore. She reaches out and touched his face but she quickly pulled back.

"Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asks, his cheeks burning red. _Oh my gosh! Did Kyoko-chan just? _Kyoko blinks again and saw Tsuna with a confused face. She quickly shakes her head to forget the image (unfortunately, it didn't work). "It's nothing, Tsuna-kun. I'll see you next Saturday? I'll come over so we can discuss where to go." She gleams as she gets ready to leave. Seeing Kyoko grab her bag, the others followed suit. Tsuna ushers them to the door. "A-A-Alright then. S-See you in school." Tsuna waves as he sees them out of the house.

* * *

He shuts the door and turned around, surprising himself as a smirking Reborn stood there with a gun.

"Hiee! Reborn!" Tsuna screeched. Reborn clicked his gun. "H-How long have you been standing there?" Tsuna gulped.

"Long enough to hear Kyoko mouth out something unexpected. And long enough for me to call Gokudera and Yamamoto."

"No you didn't!" Tsuna shrieks and Reborn replied him with a threatening smirk. Tsuna hangs his hands in the air and shook his head in defeat. He retreats into his room, telling his mother that he is going back to his room on the way. He then shuts the door quietly and swings himself onto the bed, and lo and behold, a swollen lump appeared on his head.

"What was that for?!" Tsuna screamed. Reborn quickly takes out all of Tsuna's homework and slams them onto the small table in the middle of the room. Reborn's eyes glowed, stating 'spartan-time' at Tsuna. Tsuna could feel himself pull his hair as he stared at the papers and books. If glaring can burn the papers, Tsuna would be glad that all those things would be gone, but N-O, they are still there.

"Let's start! Finish all the papers by 3pm. If you don't..." The gun clicked. Tsuna bit his lip, knowing what would be expected if he does not finish the work by 3pm. Tsuna starts to flip through the worksheets and tried to answer them to the best of his abilities.

And time sure flies, it is 3pm and Reborn starts to look through the work with the huge number of bombs beside him.

"Tsuna, this one is wrong." Reborn comments as he places the paper in front of Tsuna. Just as he starts explaining, Tsuna's ears picked up a rustling sound coming from outside. Then a blob of black hair appeared in between the lush green leaves. That blob of black then moved towards a branch and the full body of it appeared. The blob is a boy with cow-print clothes and two golden horns. He sets himself on the branch and took out a pink object from his hair. Tsuna widens his eyes as he watch the kid remove the pin from that object.

"Hie! Reborn, there's a kid outside with a hand grenade!" Tsuna nudged at Reborn but the said man did not bother. Instead, he continued to tutor Tsuna. "Use this formula to solve this question." Tsuna sweat dropped at Reborn. The kid then grunted and threw the grenade in his direction. "Go die, Reborn!" All Reborn did was to flick his wrist and the grenade flew out of the window before its prompt explosion. Tsuna jerked up and ran to the window to check on the boy. However, when he looked out, the boy was no longer there. Tsuna shrugs and sits at the table again.

Just as he was about to understand what Reborn was trying to tell him, the door swings open, revealing Nana for the second time of the day and right beside her was that boy again. "Tsu-kun, this boy claims to be a friend of Reborn-chan so I brought him in. Please be the middle man and take care of him." She states as she cheerily hum a song on her way out.

Taking the clicking sound of the door as a cue, Lambo snaps back to life, running around the room at high speeds. Forgetting his task, Lambo screamed in the room, forcing Tsuna to lose his concentration. Then Reborn clicks his tongue and got Tsuna's attention, the latter obediently obeyed and continued to listen to Reborn.

Lambo quickly stops his rants and took out another gun. "Reborn, do you remember me? We met in a bar before."

* * *

_"Hello Giotto, remember me? We've met in the bar before."_

_"Hello. And I remember you from the ball, not the bar. Lam-"_

* * *

_Po. _"Write that down. Wrong! Column 2!" Reborn smacks Tsuna in the forehead. "Reborn, do you know him?"

"I don't." _Oh my... _

Lambo snapped. "What do you mean you don't? Whatever, Lambo-san will kill you. Lambo-san's boss has ordered me to kill you before I can go back." He charges at Reborn but the latter punched him aside. The boy, now known as Lambo, was slammed into the wall, creating a dent. He sits back up as his eyes turned watery. "To...le...rate... I can't!" He wailed loudly. Just then, he took out a really big device out of his hair and dived into it. Confused, Tsuna continued to stare at the sight with Reborn, who has given up trying to get Tsuna back.

And then, the device was triggered. "He shot himself?" Tsuna exclaimed as he covers his eyes from the pink smoke. He coughed as he heard a low voice being sounded through the smoke. Reborn kept his eyes wide through the smoke. "Yare yare, I got shot by the ten-year bazooka..." The smoke soon dissipated and a male teenager appeared. Tsuna's eyes widened. _Oh gosh! He looked so much like Lampo! Wait, who's Lampo?_ Tsuna snaps back as soon as another 'yare yare' was sounded. He looks at the male in front of him as the man smiled cheerily at him. "Hello Primo."

Tsuna's eyes widened more. Another image appeared and it is very foreign yet familiar. Then he remembered the dream from last night, he was talking to a male with messy green hair and a lightning symbol under his right eye. Loud enough for everyone to hear, he muttered, "Lampo?"

"Yes Primo?" Tsuna looks up at the new person. Reborn observed as different feeling swirled in the brown orbs, ranging from familiarity to sadness or is it happiness? And then, his eyes settled with confusion. "Who are you?"

The other person looked like he could faint. "Right, you don't remember everything yet." _Everything? _Reborn thought. "I'm Lambo, the cry baby. Thank you for taking care of me ten years ago or now."

"EH? THIS PERSON IS LAMBO?" Tsuna screamed, making Lambo wince at the volume. "Youch, young Vongola. Yes, I'm Lambo but you'll know the other name of mine in the near future. I'll be here for five minutes so let's talk!" Lambo chirped. The three of them sat in silence until Reborn broke it.

"Lambo, why do you call Dame-Tsuna Primo?" Reborn asks as he points a blank green gun at Lambo. Lambo shivered, knowing that the gun is real. "B-Because h-he i-i-is P-P-Prim-mo." Reborn shifts his fedora's rim with his gun, causing a shiver. _So he is called Primo in the future huh? I'll tell Nono later._

"Anyway, five minutes is almost up so I'll explain about the ten-year bazooka that my younger self shot himself with..." Lambo continued about the device until he disappeared and the smaller version appeared again. Tsuna stared wide eyed and thought about what happened.

He looks at Lambo's sleeping form and softened. He carries him to his mother and asks if he can stay, knowing that he has nowhere to go. Nana agreed quickly, saying 'the more, the merrier'. Reborn acts the same way around Lambo, especially during Dinner (that's another story). Tsuna just smile and enjoy the new company, but his mind continues to think about the dialogue during the afternoon for the rest of the day.

* * *

Time skip - the next Saturday

* * *

As Kyoko promised, she has been waiting at the door since 8am. And since Tsuna likes to sleep-in, Nana ushered Kyoko in to wait while Reborn resorted to hitting Tsuna with a hammer to wake him up and the morning went like this:

"Dame-Tsuna, wake up!"

"Five more minutes, Mum..." Tsuna grumbled as he subconsciously pulled the ends of his pillow to his ears. Reborn held onto Leon with two hands and the chameleon turned into a hammer. He brought his hands above his head and swing it down.

"ITE! I'M UP! I'M UP!" Tsuna screamed as he shot out of bed. "What was that for?"

"Your date has arrived, Baka-Tsuna." Tsuna's face turned panicky as he jumps out of his bed. He has completely forgotten about the promise and thus he runs out of his room screaming (again), "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?" Reborn could hear Kyoko giggling at their antics in the living room.

From downstairs, Kyoko could hear Tsuna tripping, shouting, 'hie'ing and more. She chuckles to herself as the sound of footsteps came trampling in. She turns around and smiles at the panting brunette.

Collecting himself, he asks Kyoko while blushing heavily, "A-Are you ready to go?"

"Hai!"

The two of them waved goodbye to to the others in the house and went towards the city area of Namimori. Tsuna hopes that today would be one of his best days but a small part of him disagrees. Why? After living with Reborn for at least one week **(3)**, Tsuna has more or less known the hitman' character and Tsuna is sure that Reborn would interfere.

* * *

_And true enough..._

As Reborn watches the two walk far enough from the house, he took out his phone and dialled for 4 different numbers.

"They've left. Time to get started. The girls starts to follow them while the boys follow my instructions. Keep your aura down. Begin."

"Roger that!" He shuts his phone and dragged a snot nosed brat (Lambo) out of bed.

"Let's go disturb Dame-Tsuna." Reborn muttered as he left the house.

* * *

(Side story which may be relevant, depending on how you see it) Reborn's plans of sabotage

"I-I-I'll g-go. Yeah, I'll go with you." Reborn smirks as he recalls the time Tsuna boldly asked Kyoko to go out with him. **(1)** Reborn strokes Leon, and it turned into a smartphone. He taps on the screen a few times and lifted it towards his ear.

"Hello, who's this?" both contacts responded. **(2)**

"I'm Reborn and I'm Tsuna's home tutor." Reborn replied to them.

"Hold on, this sound like a kid. And how did you get our numbers?" A cheery voice questions.

"I'm more than a kid and I have my resources." Reborn answered. "Okay then!"

"Reborn-san, why did you call? Did something happen to Tsuna?" A gruff voice spoke, easily identified by Reborn that this is Gokudera.

"We're going to spy on him next Saturday."

"So this is about Tsuna. Then what should we do?"

"Tsuna will be on a date next-"

"TSUNA WILL BE ON A DATE?! WHEN? WHERE? HOW?" Gokudera raised his voice over the phone. Reborn resists the urge of screaming back.

"Tsuna asked Kyoko for a date before and Kyoko said yes. (You can hear cheering sounds behind.) They didn't set any destinations but they would be going out next Saturday." Reborn answered cooly.

"I feel like I'm breaching privacy." Gokudera muttered. "Well, I'm gonna ask the girls too. And observing him would deepen your understandings about him. Okay then, see you all near-by the house next Saturday." He ends the call to leave no arguments.

Later at night...

Reborn called the two friends of Kyoko and repeated the same thing to them. Both of them agreed and Reborn shuts his phone and smirks to himself. _I'm gonna give you torture on Saturday._

The following week had Tsuna shuddering. He could feel that his friends are all hiding something from him but he did not dare to ask. He shakes his head and could help but think that something is off.

* * *

**(1)** To know when did that happen, see chapter 2!

**(2)** Some phones allow people to call different people at the same time.

**(3)** Honestly, I lost track of the time line. But since this is the sixth chapter, I decided that from the first day, it would be more or less one week.

* * *

**Guys, if you're wondering if the characters are OOC, I can safely tell you that they are, slightly (or ore than slightly). Based on the story, you can tell that the characters have combined and sometimes split personality. Take Gokudera as an example. Gokudera is an extremely loyal person (To a point he can look like a faithful puppy) only to Tsuna but here, he shares his personality with G so he is loyal and at the same time, treats Tsuna as a good/great/best friend. Please do ask if you need clarification.**


	7. A date

Previously

"They've left. Time to get started. The girls start to follow them while the boys follow my instructions. Keep your aura down. Begin."

"Roger that!" He shuts his phone and dragged a snot nosed brat (Lambo) out of bed.

"Let's go disturb Dame-Tsuna." Reborn muttered as he left the house.

* * *

Chapter 7

Both of them walked side by side quietly on the bustling streets. Both of them avoided eye contact, even though either one of them will glance up once in a while. The silence was awkward, they are out on a 'date' but they were not interacting at all. Sometimes, people will give them some glances but they both know better than to respond to the gazes.

After walking past an oh-so-familiar cake shop, Kyoko tried to strike up a conversation.

"Tsuna-kun?"

"Hm?"

"I suppose you're hungry now?" As if on cue, Tsuna's stomach growled loudly before Tsuna can even try to hide it. Kyoko chuckled as she grabs Tsuna's hand and ran into the cake shop.

As they enter the cake shop, Tsuna suddenly stopped in his tracks. A drop of sweat ran down his forehead. He surveyed the area frantically, getting Kyoko's attention. "What's going on Tsuna?" Tsuna relaxed but his eyes held the tension. He hits his head for a second before the headache gets worst. "Nothing! Let's get in shall we?" Kyoko beamed as she held Tsuna's hands and dragged him into the shop.

They spent five minutes choosing what they want to eat and drink, another five minutes of waiting for them and thirty to forty minutes of eating and chatting with each other. Just then, Tsuna straightened himself stiffly, surprising his date-of-the-day. His eyes widened as pain shot through his head. He clutched tightly onto his head and Kyoko just stared worriedly, not sure what to do.

"Kyoko, let's go somewhere else shall we?" Tsuna tried to shrug off the pain, much to his relief that his head is not throbbing as badly. "Sure but are you sure you're fine?"

"I'm fine, really, thank you." Kyoko relaxes a bit and suggested nicely, which Tsuna does not object to. "Let's go to the amusement park then. And we'll play to our hearts' content for the day!"

Both of them walked to the Namimori Amusement park (There's only one, unfortunately, in their peaceful little town). At first, Tsuna was reluctant to enter but he was quickly pulled in by Kyoko. For the remaining morning until one in the afternoon, Kyoko has dragged Tsuna to various different rides and they have both tire themselves out. They quickly find a bench and sat down, still laughing at the jokes that they went by.

Kyoko then suddenly stood up, startling Tsuna. "Is that Gokudera and Haru?" She exclaimed as she pointed it to the two that is bickering with each other. Tsuna slaps himself on his forehead. _This is definitely Reborn's doing._ He walks towards the drink stall near-by and bought drinks for both of themselves.

"Arah, thank you Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko brings the straw to her mouth as she happily sucks the content in it.

"No problem! Let's sit back and enjoy the show." Tsuna gleams as he thought of what he just said. _Is it me or am I turning rather sadistic?_

"Ah? You're not going to help them or at least break them apart?"

"Not intending to." Tsuna smirked. Just then, Haru went ahead and slapped Gokudera. The two of them stood there, stunned, as they watch Haru run in the opposite direction. "On second thoughts, maybe I will confront Gokudera. Chase after Haru for me?"

"Okay!" Tsuna walked to Gokudera while Kyoko chased Haru.

* * *

"Part one is successful. Now we'll wait to commence the second." Reborn chirped through his phone. He looked through his Leon-Binoculars and smirked. He can tell that both Gokudera and Haru are laughing inside while running from the scene. He puts the binoculars towards his eyes again. He decides to feast his eyes at the two girls.

Flashback

"_Gokudera, Haru, they have entered the amusement park. They are bound to rest after sometime so separate them once you see them." A squeaky voice said through the phone. _

"_Okay" Both of them replied. Gokudera and Haru were fortunately near-by each other so they met very quickly. Both of them scowled at meeting each other and silence ensued. They walked side by side silently until Haru spoke up. "So what's the plan?"_

"_I feel like I'm breaching privacy just by going after them." Gokudera sighs. Suddenly, Haru laughs really loud, attracting many people's attention, which was shrugged off later. Gokudera stares back in amusement. "We aren't really breaching privacy. Besides, in the end, the date won't be entirely destroyed. So I say we find them, rake up an argument and get them to chase after us."_

"_That's…" Haru posed in front of Gokudera and stretched out a victory sign with her fingers. "Quite a simple idea and seems workable?" _

"_Let's… just start." Haru waved off and walked, leaving Go__kudera to catch up to her slowly._

* * *

"Haru-chan! Wait up!" Kyoko shouted, trying to get her voice across the noisy crowd. Haru kept up with her fake tears streaming down her cheeks and continued to run, ignoring the poor girl's loud shouts. Her hands tighten near her chest as she dashes forward into the oncoming crowd, feeling bad about teasing her friend.

She tried in her sloppiest manner to lose Kyoko so that the other can catch up. She weaved through the crowd slowly, earning the attention of people when she cried her crocodile tears. Based on the people's reaction, Kyoko knows exactly where her friend went. Both of them soon exited the crowd and panted. Kyoko catches her breath and quickly ran forward and grabbed her friend's hand.

Haru gathered her act up and tried to wriggle her wrist out of Kyoko's tight hold. She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Let go! Kyoko, let go!" She kept trying to tug her hand away from Kyoko but failed.

"Come on Haru-chan, listen to me!" Kyoko shouted, getting Haru's attention immediately. Her tears stopped flowing from her red swollen eyes as she turned to face her. She stops her (absolutely necessary) struggling (to make things look realistic) as she stares into the worried eyes of Kyoko. "Tell me, what happened."

Haru tried to make her explanation as realistic as possible and Kyoko listened to the reasoning without missing any information. After Haru explained everything, she stares at the floor, waiting for Kyoko to say something.

Kyoko contemplated slowly as she comes to her own conclusion. "What I think you should do now is to say sorry to Gokudera-kun. After all, he may not mean what he say." Haru continues to draw circles with her fingers on her knees. "You're right, I should."

Kyoko smiled. "Well then, let's go!" She whips out her phone and called Tsuna.

* * *

"Really, Kyoko? ... Right, meet you there then!" Tsuna shuts his phone and faces Gokudera. He then gives Gokudera a smug smile (which Gokudera did not know that he can do but he knows Giotto can) and his eyes flashed orange. "Now, G. Let's go and apologize to Haru~" Tsuna said with a light and happy tone in his voice. Gokudera shuddered at recalling a memory of sadistic Giotto. _I remember Giotto using this tone to get the two stubborn ones to cooperate with him and it worked miracles. The last time I checked, he had the two of them working together in skirts for a mission. Or was it dresses? "_Ugh..." Tsuna then looks at Gokudera. "What's wrong, G?"

Gokudera snaps back. "N-nothing! Nothing's wrong, Giotto." Tsuna eyed him more suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at the nervous looking friend. "Hey, I know what's going on so you better tell me. Who the heck will try to lie at me especially when I have this." Tsuna points at his head.

"So what do you know?" Gokudera asked as he clasps his clammy hands and rubbed them together. "This is set up by Reborn isn't it?" Tsuna deadpanned. Gokudera slams his fist against the palm. "Damn your demonic intuition!"

"It's not demonic! It's hyper! And Cozart gave the name **(1)** and I like it so don't you dare change it!" Tsuna snaps. Gokudera then laughs it off but his face turned sour immediately. Tsuna noticed what he said and bowed his head. Both of them looked up and asked in unison, "who's Cozart?"

"All I remember is a red head with red eyes with a compass like shape in the eyes." Gokudera recalled as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Tsuna nods his head in agreement. However, they shrugged it off.

"Anyway, let's go meet the girls first!" Tsuna exclaimed as he grabbed the bomber's wrist and starts darting through the crowd. Gokudera kept up with the pace and smiled to himself. _Just like the good old days, wait, I sound like an old man now!_

* * *

Soon, the two of them arrived in front of a water fountain and met the two girls there. Haru's head continued to look down while Kyoko beamed at Tsuna. Gokudera kept his scowl and Tsuna smiled at the two girls.

His gaze turned gentle on the two and he spoke up to the two of them in a sweet voice. "Now both of you, apologize to each other and forgive one another." Gokudera was definitely reluctant but he stretched out his hand. "Sorry." Haru returned the apology with another one. After the exchange, Tsuna laughed. "Thank you for the co-operation. Now let me bring the whole cast on stage." They stared at him. Gokudera and Haru flustered inside.

Tsuna then looks towards the bushes and the pillars near-by. He smirked and hollered, "I know you are there so come out before I catch you!"

The others sent him a puzzled look. Tsuna continued when no one appeared. "I know the plan, who the heck set the 'game' up and who are involved in the plot. So come out before I get you." The bushes then rustled and two faces appeared, scaring the group. A heartily laughter and a scowl was heard before the other two appeared.

"Hie! Reborn, I know I said to come out but can you do it properly?" Tsuna yelped as Reborn dragged Lambo out. "No can do. I'm the world's greatest hitman and I will do things as I please." Lambo moved up to Tsuna and starts asking for candy, which the latter replied that he has none but will buy an ice-cream for him later. Lambo whooped for joy.

Yamamoto laughed nervously and scratches the back of his head. "Ahahaha, we got found out. Sorry Tsuna, for tailing you like that." Gokudera smacks Yamamoto on his back, "be polite to him! You flute frea-" Gokudera starts to curse under his breath for the error made. The others shot him looks. "Language, Gokudera." Tsuna hissed at him. Now it is Tsuna's turn to get the stares.

Hana was the first to speak up. "Sawada..." Tsuna looks at her. "You are like... Possessed." Tsuna widens his eyes in surprise before he cracked. He started to laugh real loud and could hardly stop without the help of Gokudera and Yamamoto. "Hahaha...ha...ha. Haven't laughed that hard for a long time now." He directs his gaze to Hana. "If you'll like to put it that way, I don't mind. Call it split personality or simply insane but I assure you, I'm still me."

"Definitely possessed. Sawada has never been good with words." Just then, Hana and Haru saw the unthinkable. It was fast but it has been there, they could not treat it as a trick of the light. The colour contrast was simply too far. Just then, an aura emitted from the four friends, a small bit coming from the little guy. Reborn felt it and lowered his fedora. Lowering his tone, he voiced out. "Who are you?"

Tsuna's eyes turned bright orange. "Giotto." Just then, all of them clutched their heads. Tsuna fell to his knees as the pain throbbed harder. "Tsuna, let's go. It's time for dinner." Reborn declared as his stomach let out a growl. Tsuna turned and looked at the others. "Thank you for making my day really enjoyable. I enjoyed the company. I have to go now, see you in school." He then approached Kyoko. "Thank you, Yuriko. I loved your company through today." He whispered into her ears. Kyoko looked up at him and smiled, yellow flashed across her eyes. "No problem Giotto." Reborn smirked at the exchange and reminded himself to jot them down.

Tsuna then turned and carried Lambo, who has fallen asleep. Looking back once more, he smiled. "See you guys in school!"

* * *

Tsuna sat in front of his small desk and wrote in a small orange notebook.

_**Dear diary, **_

_**I had a great time today, going out with Kyoko. We met Gokudera and Haru in the amusement park later on. The way they acted was off, like someone had scheme the act before us. My mind clicked in and I was sure that this scheme was definitely plotted by Reborn. And sure enough, it was revealed that Reborn schemed everything and it was given by a slip from Gokudera. Then later on, I blurted out the weird things again and when Reborn asked who I am, I blurt out the name 'Giotto'. What am I getting into? It's not just me though, I feel it. The others felt something too but glad that they did not blurt out anything. And I think within that time, I saw a new image and it seems so familiar. Wait, what am I saying? Oh no! Reborn's coming. See you soon!**_

Thedoor then clicked open and in came Reborn. "What are you doing Dame-Tsuna?" Tsuna quickly hides his notebook and smiled at the infant. "Nothing. Is Lambo asleep?"

"Yes." Tsuna lets out a sigh of relief. "Tsuna, why did you call yourself Giotto?" Reborn asked. His voice was cold and icy, the brunet cannot help but shiver. "Honestly, I don't know. It just came out and when I said it, I felt so... Familiar." Reborn cocked an eyebrow. Just as he was about to sink into his thoughts, Tsuna talked. "I-I'll go sleep now. S-s-so good night Reborn." He climbed into his bed and pulled his blanket over himself. Despite being in bed already, Reborn kicked Tsuna behind his head. "No stuttering. Get it?"

"Hiee! Ok!" Tsuna then shuts his eyes and drifts off to sleep. Reborn looks at the notebook and read through it's content. His eyes widen in fascination as he reads his student's sloppy handwriting. Putting down the book on the desk, he changes into his polka-dot pajamas and climbed into his hammock. He stares into the ceiling as he recalls all that happened in the afternoon. _Guess I'll observe him more._

* * *

(1) I don't know if Cozart was the one that named the intuition hyper.

**Thanks guys for reading this chapter! I know it came out really late so I gave my best in writing this. Honestly, this is my first time writing about a date (that got crashed, it doesn't matter since I've never written about dates before) so pardon the horrid writing. Please don't hesitate to review, thank you!**


	8. Sasagawa Ryohei

Previously

"Hiee! Ok!" Tsuna then shuts his eyes and drifts off to sleep. Reborn looks at the notebook and read through its content. His eyes widen in fascination as he reads his student's sloppy handwriting. Putting down the book on the desk, he changes into his polka-dot pajamas and climbed into his hammock. He stares into the ceiling as he recalls all that happened in the afternoon. _Guess I'll observe him more_

* * *

Chapter 8 – Sasagawa Ryohei

Tsuna hugged his bolster even tighter, the scene on Saturday kept replaying in his head even in his dreams but it all twisted into a horrible and gory looking scene.

He was riding on the roller coaster as the ride plunged downwards into the dark. Just then, his surroundings disappear and he was no longer buckled down. Pure darkness suddenly envelops the background. He tried to reach out for the light but that speck of light grew further and smaller till it disappears. Suddenly, he could feel the solid ground and he shuffled. He looked beneath his feet and saw red. He crouched down to touch the colour, feeling the disgusting crimson on the floor. Just then, his hands were covered in gloves and the red continued to taint the glistening fingers of them. He looked up to a rainy sky and he glanced around the area. Corpses and blood stains littered on the floor, shocking the brunet. Tsuna fell backwards as his eyes sets on ten familiar figures that were on the floor. Just as he was about to reach out for them, a loud voice boomed over.

"-Na,

T–na,

TSUNA!"

Tsuna bolted out of his bed, his forehead covered in sweat. His eyes fluttered open as he adjusts to the light. And much to his dismay, the familiar fedora-wearing figure appeared before him with a smug face. Tsuna's heart started throbbing nervously, anticipating what is to come. Instead, nothing came but Leon morphed into a clock. And then…

**~RING!**

Tsuna quickly grabbed Leon and looked at the face of the clock. His eyes widened in shock as he tells the time. "Shoot! Mama, why didn't you wake me up?" He can hear Reborn snickering at one corner, fiddling with his gun. "I tried! Four times! But you didn't budge!" Nana replied from downstairs. Tsuna quickly dressed into his uniform as neatly as possible (he doesn't want to face Hibari's wraft). He runs for the kitchen and grabs his toast and lunch before running out, not forgetting to shout to his mother 'Itte-kimasu'. He jerks back his sleeve to look at his watch, crying when he realised that there was only five minutes left to reach school.

"Dame-Tsuna, you're really slow. So die!" A voice said. Tsuna recognizes the voice almost immediately and turns around. Beads of perspiration formed on his forehead as he watches the safety pin of the pistol Reborn is holding unlock. The infant pulls the trigger at the brunette.

"Wait! Reborn, not no-" BANG!

"Reborn! Reach school before the bell rings with my dying will!" His clothes tear to the heat emitted and the orange flame appears on his forehead. He then starts to dash to school and he passed Gokudera and Yamamoto on the way. The other two stares in awe of Tsuna's speed and starts to follow Tsuna's mad dash for school. Inside, Tsuna is crying literally. _Why is it that my two dear friends are following me in this totally embarrassing method to go to school? And why didn't I dodge the bullet when I had the chance to? I am __**SO**__ going to get the disease at this rate. _

Tsuna can see himself nearing the school and see students walking at a leisurely pace. With that flame, lack of clothes –which means lack of resistance- and the speed he was running, he took less than one minute to travel that far. In his view, he can see an extremely bright white-haired male with his fists wrapped in tape, going on and on about boxing with great enthusiasm. And his companion looked like he is going to die but the volume. Tsuna quickly rushed past him but as soon as he brushes past, a strong grip held on to him. He spins around and glares at his 'attacker' **(1)**. The male did not let go, instead he screamed at Tsuna's ear (effectively turning Tsuna deaf temporarily). "Please do not run to the extreme and get some-" Tsuna could no longer care about the male's speech. "Clothes!" He dashes off to school while dragging the poor male behind him. "EXTREME!"

That last word made an impression on Tsuna, either that male is hot-blooded or he simply loved to scream. However, his mind brought forth a weird feeling, he can feel dread but he also felt that the word is very… Nostalgic. Not long, Tsuna reached the gates and the flame sizzles off. He did not forget the fact that his clothes are gone so he was frantically glancing for Reborn to arrive with his uniform and school bag. The male that he dragged along then cut off his train of thoughts. "That was EXTREME! You extremely HAVE to join the boxing club!" He hollered. Tsuna flinched at the volume, rubbing his ears in the process. He opens his eyes and saw the male grinning, showing his teeth but the worst part is that the male's clothes had changed into what priests would normally wear. And his hair turned darker. He rubs his eyes furiously and blinks his eyes before heaving a sigh of relief when the white hair and school clothes come back.

Tsuna backs away, only to be approached furiously by the boy. "Sorry b-but I don't want to join the club!" Tsuna stutters in reply.

"You EXTREMELY have to join!"

"B-B-But I don't want to join any clubs in the first place! Much less the boxing club!"

"You have to! You're an extreme person so you must join my extreme boxing club!" Tsuna can feel his hair standing at his ends (even though it already is). He watches the male rant on about how boxing is extreme and he cannot wait to break away from the list. He can feel himself getting drained out, until a girl came.

"Onii-chan! You can't force someone into your club when they don't want to join!"

"But Kyoko!" Tsuna snaps his head to the direction of the voice. He could now feel himself smiling at the girl. Kyoko always have a way to put Tsuna into a trance. The girl runs over and panted, carrying two different coloured bags, one which is black and the other is grey with threads sticking out at corners. Tsuna slaps his forehead inside, that bag is worn out and definitely the male's. Tsuna painstakingly lifted up his finger, pointing it at Kyoko before switching it to the male back and forth. His eyes widened before screaming.

"ONII-CHAN?" Kyoko glanced over to Tsuna and gave him a sheepish smile. "Hi Tsuna-kun! I apologize for my brother's behaviour. You don't have to join him in his-"

"Kyoko! He must join the club! He is an extreme person and has the potential to join the club!" Tsuna sweat dropped. "I don't have the intention to join the club, Sasagawa-san…" His voice trailed off, seeing the male about to shout again. His ears would be deaf soon if this keeps up.

"I'll meet you after school at the club room! Don't extremely forget to come!" The male waved and quickly entered the school. Gokudera and Yamamoto, who were standing there and watching the exchange, rushed over to Tsuna and quickly grabbed his soul, pushing it back into Tsuna. Gokudera grabs his friend and shook him lightly, (slapping the face occasionally) forgetting that Kyoko was standing with them, going over and over again.

"Giotto! Are you alright? Oi, answer me dammit! Asari, help me with this idiot!"

"Oh? You rarely ask for my help."

"Just help me flute freak!"

"I'm now baseball freak, remember? I don't play the flute anymore."

"Whatever!" Yamamoto gave off his carefree laughter. Kyoko, who watched the two, started to chuckle softly. Tsuna wakes up (literally) and stared at her, his two good friends follow suit. He tilts his head, silently asking, _what's wrong?_ Kyoko stifles her chuckle and shakes her head.

Just then, soft yet sturdy footsteps clicked over in a steady rhythm. The three males stiffen while Kyoko shook off the feeling she had. Without turning their heads, it is extremely clear who is the owner of such elegant footsteps. A muffled audible sound clicked.

"What are you doing here, herding like a group of herbivores? Class is starting so move before I bite you all to death." Hibari voiced. The four of them starts scrambling towards the building, leaving a skylark behind huffing at their herbivorous-ness **(2)**.

* * *

Tsuna sat at his desk staring into blank space. He could not understand anything the teacher is teaching. He glanced behind himself and smiled. Yamamoto's book is up and it meant that he has started his sleeping habits. Can't blame him, his baseball club requires a lot of his stamina. He then looks at Gokudera and he could not help but chuckle. Gokudera has this defiant look on his face as he puts his feet on the table. The silverette is a genius but he gives off a delinquent feel that makes girls coo over him.

He breathes out and lays his head on the table, thinking of what to tell Kyoko's older brother that he does not want to join the club. He stares at Kyoko, hoping that an answer will come to his head but nothing came. He flops back up as an idea went into his head.

_Reborn! I'll ask him for some advices! Asking G or Asari won't help much since their ideas contradict a lot. I'll go look for him later then, I'm sure he's around because I can feel someone staring at me and it is most likely Reborn. Hold on, Reborn would most likely say to go up against him and earn myself one more family member. Ugh! What should I do?_

Lessons went by slowly, Tsuna could not wait to ask Reborn, though he has this inner turmoil on whether it is a good idea. And then, the bell rang loudly. Not wanting to lose another second, Tsuna dashed out of the classroom, leaving his friends dumbfounded. He snuck around the school, sniffing out the aroma of espresso that Reborn's hideouts emit. Just as he stood outside a fire hose box, he smelled it. He crouched down and moved his fingers to open the door, only to be smacked in his face and hear the same greeting.

"Ciaossu!" Tsuna picked himself up and rubbed his behind. He quickly moved in front and blasted in Reborn's face, but the infant didn't flinch. "What was that for?"

"Well, you're sneaking around my hideouts and I figured to invite you in." Tsuna glanced into the 'room' Reborn made in shock.

"How can all your furniture fit in that cramp space?"

"Because I am the world's number one hitman! Nothing is impossible for me." Tsuna face palmed. Reborn sipped his piping hot espresso and continued. "You came to look for me because you don't want to engage yourself in the boxing match right?" Colour drained from Tsuna's face almost immediately as he saw the smirk appear on his tutor's face.

"You want to watch, right?" He deadpanned. This is something to be expected from his sadistic tutor so Tsuna waved off and started to walk towards the boxing club's room. Reborn finishes his cup of espresso and followed his no-good student.

* * *

Tsuna's hand hesitated to open the door once again as he heard another roar of 'extreme' coming from inside the room. And then another voice screamed over, saying something about damaging another punching bag. He can hear the approaching sounds of footsteps behind him and turned around, happy to see that it was his two friends that has arrived. He turned back to face the door as he reaches out hesitantly and unexpectedly, slowly, until Reborn's voice started to run behind him.

"Grab the door knob and turn it already, you dame student." Reborn then sends his right foot onto the back of Tsuna's head, earning him a curse and a few other complains from Tsuna. The door then dislodges from the hinges and Tsuna lands on it, facing the floor. Gokudera and Yamamoto quickly moves to pick Tsuna up while the other occupants in the room complains about another damaged property.

"I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU CAME TO JOIN THE BOXING CLUB LIKE AN EXTREME MAN!" A familiar voice shouted. They winced at the volume and looked up at the person. Standing in the ring is the male from this morning and perched on one of the poles is... "REBORN!"

The male shook his head and pointed to the infant. "He's master Pao pao!" _Liar! _"And I'm Sasagawa Ryohei! The EXTREME captain of the EXTREME boxing club!"

Tsuna replied meekly at the sunny-looking boxing captain. "Ah-ah, My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi... N-Nice to meet y-you, Sasagawa-senpai. M-my intention for coming is to tell you that I d-d-don't want to join the club." Ryohei's grin dropped. His brows then furrowed as he shuts his eyes forcefully, his fist clenched as he sees something in Tsuna. It felt like his younger sister yet, it was an entirely new feeling. He opens them and saw an image that took over Tsuna. Cocking an eyebrow, he shouted out loud. "Really? But I see an EXTREMELY strong man in Sawada!"

* * *

_The sound of shoes tapping against the marble floor echoed through the halls. The black haired man kept his eyes shut and continued to pray. Just then, a weight landed on his shoulder. He snapped open his eyes and looked up._

_"There are three men standing outside. They are waiting for you."_

_He raised his eyes brows but followed his friend. Just as his friends opened the twin doors, he can see fluffy golden hair fluttering in the wind. The male's face shone brightly as he reached his hand out._

_"It's a great pleasure to see you!"_

* * *

Those few words drew attention from Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn and Tsuna almost immediately. Faintly, you can hear the three friends mutter, "Knuckle". And guess who muttered it the loudest until Reborn could hear it? Yes, our main character, Tsuna. The infant smirked with a voice recorder in his hand. _I have sufficient evidence right now._ Tsuna slaps his mouth immediately as eyes stare at him. He then breaks into his nervous laughter.

Shaking his head, Ryohei dismissed the image as an illusion. He gestured for Tsuna to enter the ring. Gokudera whipped out his dynamites almost immediately, only when Reb- Master Pao pao fired a shot in his direction. The silverette let out a 'tch' and kept them back into his pockets as Yamamoto laughs at the behaviour, thinking that the sticks are fireworks and the gun in Reborn's hand is fake._ Yamamoto, they aren't toys you know..._

As Tsuna steps into the ring clumsily, steadying himself on the ground. Ryohei tosses him two orange gloves. Catching the string of the gloves by luck, he strapped them on and hangs his arms losely on his sides, not knowing what is the next step. Ryohei beams and steps forward, his hands in front of his chest ready to punch.

The fear of pain gripped Tsuna's heart as he dodged the flurry of attacks given by the boxer. Ryohei frowned as he launched an upper cut at Tsuna, which the latter evades easily. _Don't just dodge, attack as well!_ Ryohei thought but 'Master Pao Pao' beat him to it. The master repeated the same words and punched Tsuna in his right cheek.

"What are you afraid of? Is it because you can't bear to land a punch on him?" Reborn retorted. He then draws out his favourite green gun and points it at Ryohei. Tsuna flustered as his words spill out of his mouth. Everything he said sounded like begging, which confused Ryohei. Just then, at a spur of moment, everything became slow motioned. Tsuna waves his arms frantically as sweat dripped down from his temples. Reborn smirked at the sight and triggered the gun. Tsuna's eyes widened in horror as the bullet rammed into Ryohei's forehead. The boxer had no idea what was going on as he falls backwards before standing up again. His forehead adorned with a yellow flame **(3)**.

Words pour out of Tsuna's lips hesitantly, making him stutter. He had never knew that the bullet can be put into a non-sky user, as he recalled, somehow. "W-w-why did you do that for?"

"By removing all limiters in Ryohei's body, you can attack him without worrying as much. So land an attack already!" Reborn stated as he pushes Tsuna forcefully back into the ring. Smiling weakly, he began to deliver his blows hesitantly while his opponent kept smiling as brightly as the sun as he dodges the blows, even if they are weak. From the side, you can hear Gokudera and Yamamoto cheering as loudly as they could for their dear friend. Just as he was about to give his last because he does not want to be in the ring any longer, a worried voice shouted.

"Onii-chan, you should not be fighting? You promised me not to fight ever again after that time."

* * *

_"I don't want to fight anymore. So leave me be. Just bringing up about the sport makes me recall that I have killed someone."_

_"Then I won't let you fight. Instead of fighting, you can help those who are injured during the fight."_

_Silence ensued for awhile before the priest lifted three fingers up. "Just three minutes."_

_The blond man smiled brightly and shook his hand. "Thank you and welcome to the family!"_

* * *

For a moment, Ryohei's eyes glazed sparkling yellow while the others just froze in their steps. Tsuna's eyes glowed orange before simmering back to brown. Blinking his eyes, he turned to look at the door, where a beautiful maiden he recognize stood at the door. "Yuri?" He mouthed as he rubbed his eyes but there stood his crush instead.

"Kyoko, I'm not fighting. We're just having a friendly match." He turned to look at Tsuna. "Right?" Hesitating, Tsuna Replied. "Y-yes. So don't worry too much." Kyoko's eyes softened an decided not to dwell any further before her eyes filled themselves with worry again. Sensing the distress, Reborn asked. "What's wrong?"

kyoko flipped over to Reborn and beamed. "Arah? Who can you be?"

"My name is Master Pao Pao!"

"Aww, how cute!" Tsuna could sweat drop at his female friend's obliviousness. _Why oh why can't anyone tell that the infant there in disguise is Reborn?!_ He looks at Reborn smirk at him, as if telling him 'Because I'm awesome'.

"Anyway, I heard that there are people going around town taking down different Dojo's nameplate. I'm worried for you." She states carefully. Ryohei stares at her blankly before punching the air. He declares loudly, "If anything happens, I'll protect you!" And as a cue, burly people suddenly appeared and grabbed Kyoko roughly. They covered her mouth, muffling the cries of help from her. Tsuna observes the new arrivals and saw a few boards being carried around.

Not bothered about not being able to be heard, he spoke. "You must be the ones who are causing trouble in the area. Hibari is so going to be cross at this... trouble." His voice laced with threats, the others just stared at Tsuna. He definitely got the perpetrators' attention. They laughed at him mockingly and Gokudera took out his dynamites, threatening to light them up only to be stopped by his friend (Yamamoto laughed off at the 'fireworks').

"What can you do? You're just a small boy and most probably a bully magnet. We would probably beat you up into a pulp before you can even land your fist on us." This enraged the boys, the same thoughts running through their head. _How dare you mock him!_ However, they were taken aback when the brunette lowered his bangs and covered his eyes, a small smirk gracing his lips. Tsuna then looks up at his opponents with strong orange eyes, burning with fury and passion. Reborn's lips curved upwards in pride. _Guess I don't need to use the bullet on him right now._

Tsuna continues to taunt the males. Every word that came out of his lips made them even more angrier. Tsuna hoped that through anger, they would release Kyoko but it backfired. Their grip became tighter and pain could be seen from her eyes. He decided to change his tactics but continued to taunt them. Just then, the one who stood at the front (supposing the leader.) raised his fist and swung down hard, only to hit air. Puzzled, he spun around and a fist connects to his face.

"Urgh!" The world spun in front of the leader's eyes. He can see a figure with white hair approach him with fists clenched and teeth gritting tightly. Just before he could react, a blur of white crashes down into his abdomen, causing him to faint immediately. The group saw that their leader has been knocked out and started to fret. They wanted to turn and flee but a figure stood there. With his back at the door, Tsuna sighed. "**Alaude, appear properly will you?**"

"Hn," was all his reply as he swing his tonfas wildly at the troublemakers. Tsuna's eyes simmered back to brown as he watches the chaos (or one-sided fight) go on. The discipline committee members waiting outside rushed in and cleared the scene in a flash, leaving their leader in the clubroom. Hibari stood there and scanned the area before walking up to Ryohei.

"For destroying twenty-eight sand bags, one damaged door, I'll bite you to death." The boxer stood there, stiff as Hibari punches Ryohei in his guts. "Youch!"

"Pay everything by next week, boxing herbivore." Hibari stated as he left the room, late enough to hear Ryohei say, "**Right, Alaude.**" The three friends snapped their heads to Ryohei as they hear the last bit. Tsuna's eyes flashed orange and he walked to Ryohei.

"SAWADA! What you did there was extremely cool! You should join the Boxing Club!" He beamed as he grabs Tsuna's hand. Tsuna scratches his cheek as he repeatedly rejects the offer before setting down to business. "Did you say 'Alaude'?"

"Hm..." Tick tock tick tock. Gokudera was about to explode at Ryohei for taking so long to think. Yamamoto was just trying to chill the bomber. And then, his answer was, "I extremely forgot!"

A vein popped in Gokudera. "You made him wait and you tell us YOU FORGOT?! Are you kidding me?!"

"Language, Gokudera-kun."

"Yes boss."

"Drop the boss and all formalities and change it to Tsuna!"

"Boss is boss!"

"I'm not decimo yet! And I don't plan to!" Reborn shook his head as his mind tried to cool him off. Tsuna somehow managed to stop the bomber from calling him 'boss' and looked back at Ryohei. "Anyway, do you see images sometimes and weird stuff go up your head?" The answer was evident when they watch his expression change.

"Well then, what is my name?" Tsuna asked as his eyes changed into orange.

Ryohei's brows furrowed as an image appear again. A man with blond fluffy hair like Sawada's, his physique is good and a gentle flame danced on the forehead. Widening his eyes, more words pour into his mind as he replies. "Giotto?"

Excitement could be heard in the brunet's voice. "Guys! It's, It's really Knuckle! And he really didn't change much!" Yamamoto and Gokudera looked up. The former laughed and waved his hand. "Senpai, you know me right? Call me Yamamoto or Takeshi or Asari! It's nice to meet you!" Gokudera's scowl turned into a slight smile as he introduces himself. "G or Gokudera Hayato, your pick." Tsuna then sticks out his hand and shook them lightly, "Welcome back Knuckle or Onii-san. I'm Tsuna or you might know through dreams, Giotto!" Ryohei laughs heartily. "I'm Sasagawa Ryohei or Knuckle! It's EXTREMELY nice to meet all of you!" Kyoko watches from the sidelines and smiled gently, happy that his brother had gotten new friends.

Suddenly, Tsuna straighten his back and turns his head frantically. Gokudera found his boss' behaviour weird and approached him cautiously. "Gio, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, but it hurts. It feels like someone's watching and it's not Hibari." Tsuna's knees buckled as he fall and Gokudera caught him in time. Slinging his arm over his own shoulders, Gokudera lifts Tsuna up and faced his comrades. _This is the second time his intuition hurt him this much_. "I'm bringing him home."

"I'm coming with you!" The other two answers at the same time but they were shot down by Gokudera's glare. Shaking his head, his heads for the door. "If they can't go, I'll go." Kyoko spoke up. Gokudera looked over at Kyoko but an image of a girl appeared. She had long braided hair and a pretty dress. Gokudera could make out who she is roughly. "Yuriko?"

"You heard yourself, so I'm coming." Gokudera rubs his eyes as the Kyoko appeared again. Being a gentleman, he could not push down the urge to say yes. He gave in to her and looked at the others.

"Fine, all of you can come." The two boys stare at him, thinking why did he change his mind. "If I allow only her to come, it's going to be unfair so I'm allowing you two to come too." They mouthed a silent 'O', causing Gokudera to sigh and mutter "muscle heads".

"Reborn, lead the way." He gestured to the infant, who has changed back into his suit and walked out of the door. They followed the kid back to the Decimo's house. On the road, Reborn's mind kept coming out with questions. _What did he pick up? What did he pick up and caused himself to faint? And who's Yuriko? Seems like I can't send my reports yet._

* * *

Somewhere in Namimori, two figures covered in hoods watched the group go to Tsuna's house. The male puts down his binoculars and laughs at the sight. "Kufufu... Vongola Decimo. No, it's Giotto. What should we do, Elena?"

"Hm... then, let's be friends again."

"Even though he caused your death?"

"Yeap! It's not entirely his fault. It's theirs so I'm ready to forgive him."

"If you're ready, then I shall comply, _my princess._"

"You flatter me!" The female's cheeks flushed red. She looks back at the house and smiles. _See you soon, my dear friends!_

* * *

**(1)** I forgot what's the correct term. Someone tell me!

**(2)** No such word, created on my own. Herbivorous-ness is just something I thought Hibari might have in his dictionary. Other than that, it might just mean a few different words so decide them yourselves!

**(3)** The anime made Ryohei carry a sky flame when Ryohei is the sun attribute. And thus the change.

**I suck at fight scenes so pardon me if they stink. The memories that resurfaces in their heads may or may not be relevant to the event they are in, so, sorry if you think that they aren't relevant. Sorry for the late update which leads to the worst part... The updates will become slower, and slower and slower, because of school but rest assured, I won't abandon it. ****Thank you for reading the chapter ****and p****lease review down below!**

**Posted: 13/01/15**


	9. Mukuro and Chrome

Previously

Somewhere in Namimori, two figures covered in hoods watched the group go to Tsuna's house. The male puts down his binoculars and laughs at the sight. "Kufufu... Vongola Decimo. No, it's Giotto. What should we do, Elena?"

"Hm... then, let's be friends again."

"Even though he caused your death?"

"Yeap! It's not entirely his fault. It's theirs so I'm ready to forgive him."

"If you're ready, then I shall comply, my princess."

"You flatter me!" The female's cheeks flushed red. She looks back at the house and smiles. See you soon, my dear friends!

* * *

Chapter 9

The five around sat around the small table as they allow the brunette to sleep. Tsuna's face is scrunched up and sweating profusely like he is having a nightmare, his friends unable to help him. They looked at each other as they tried to cook up a conversation but failed. They do not want to wake up their friend in the middle of his horror.

Reborn stared intensely at Gokudera as the latter sealed his lips from leaking any information. The atmosphere was so tense that Tsuna could probably feel it in his sleep. The other three watched closely as the stare-off begin. Even when the door clicked open and close, a new companion roaming in the room going 'Bwahahaha', they still stared at each other dangerously.

"Now tell me. What's going on?" *caw caw caw caw*

"Great. Now you go quiet. How am I supposed to know whether you people are fit to be Dame-Tsuna's guardians?"

The boys glanced at each other while Gokudera grabbed Lambo by his Afro and sticks a grape lollipop into his mouth to hush him up. Just then, an idea lit up in Reborn's head. He hops over to Lambo with a sinister smirk on his face and yanks the sweet out of his mouth. Shocked and angry, Lambo pulls out his grenade and aims at Reborn but the latter flicked it away easily, destroying the lone tree outside his window. It has become a daily occurrence in the house that Tsuna did not awaken from his nightmare and Lambo continues to throw his daily supply of grenades at him (and they run out). Saddened by his failure, Lambo plops down on Gokudera's lap and starts to sniffle. Reborn smirks at the direction where this was heading.

"Hold… it… in…" His eyes grow more and more watery and his 'older brothers' starts to plug their ears. Kyoko, as dense as possible, stared at the young boy in amusement. "I CAN'T!" He takes out the purple device and aims it at himself. Yamamoto, Ryohei and Kyoko were bewildered. Gokudera was frozen in shock as the device envelops Lambo and him. "Damn it!"

_**~POOF~ **_

Extremely dense pink smoke appeared as the two disappears. All of them coughed and tried to get the smoke out of their eyes.

"Ahahaha! Just like the movies!"

"EXTREME!"

"Where's Gokudera-kun and Lambo-kun?"

Reborn smirked to himself. _The start of the five minutes countdown, here comes my answers. _A deep voice growled through the smoke and snores could be heard from inside. Outlines of the figures could be seen when one squints his eyes.

"Gokudera and ahoshi. Welcome back to ten years ago!" Reborn declared with a smug look on his face. The smoke then dissipates and the two new figures could be seen. And they look like a split image of the Primo's guardians! The silverette's eyes are sharp and focused as if on battleground while the raven head is asleep on the ground. "Who's the boy?"

"Lambo." _His Afro is gone! _The silverette forms a fist with his hands and swings down hard on the boy's head. "Wake up, seaweed!" The boy's eyes opened slightly and saw Reborn immediately. He jerks awake and observes his surroundings. He spots Kyoko and squirms over to her and lifts her hand. Behind, we can see Ryohei turning angry. "Yuri- OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Lambo turns around and saw his brotherly figure with fists clenched tightly. Gokudera then roughly points to the room, then the three, Reborn in his infant form and lastly, their boss. "Hey, everyone got smaller."

"And you don't get what it means when you travelled back before. Oh Come on!"

"Oh! I'm back to ten years ago!"

"Let's just pray that Primo has got no trouble with our younger selves."

"Yes yes, let's cut short the drama and chat with us shall we?" Reborn cut into their squabble and grabbed their attention immediately. The older looking guardians looked at the infant with fear written in their eyes, as if their saying 'we leaked too much'. Lambo then paused for a moment before asking a question. "What's today's date?"

"2 September 20XX." Reborn deadpanned. _Shouldn't the date be the same? Just minus off ten years_. Horror was then written in his eyes. Gokudera muttered curses under his breath. "What's wrong with the date?" Yamamoto asked, he is just as lost as the siblings. "They're coming but they are not going to harm him. But... It's his memories of him that will be the one to harm Tsuna." Gokudera answered. Lambo sits at the corner of the room, chanting small prayers in Italian. Reborn just brushes it off as something one of the guardians might have taught him. He turns back to look at Gokudera, who has engaged himself in a unusually friendly conversation. He could not help but feel an ominous feeling washing by. "Gokudera, please continue."

"What I remember from that day, which is today, is that when Gio-Tsuna calls out the name of the two, both of them will spookily appear. Just like the mist. And since the time now is still early, you still have about two hours before they appear. And of course, if they," He points at the three, "continue to remain here, they will suffer a nightmare like Tsuna for at most two days. For all that I know, Tsuna has been suffering the nightmare ever since he was young."

"What is the nightmare? And who are the 'they' you're referring to?" Reborn have got to know what is going on with his student. Gokudera scratches his cheek and cheekily replies. "I can't tell you, it will upset the system. And I have probably upset the system too far, just by saying all these." He then reaches out and grabs Lambo by the collar, effectively gaining a few loud but incoherent words from the boy before shutting him up with a grape candy. "Our time is almost up so I have to say 'goodbye' to you in a minute."

"I have to warn you. The days that come is not as pleasant as it should be. Our old enemy would come and get him to settle their scores." Gokudera spoke with a harsh tone. His eyes turned glossy, as if he was about to cry. He turned to look at his friends. "Protect him with your dying will, will you?" Yamamoto and Ryohei did not really know what is going on, their faces are too easy to read. He groaned and emitted red flames at his finger tips. Directing them to their forehead, he muttered under his breath. "Giotto or Tsuna, my boss and best friend, has asked me to give you this gift. A memory of the past and the future that will prove useful in the upcoming battle."

Images flowed into their minds as their eyes dulled for a moment. A clearly worried expression appeared on their faces as Gokudera lifts his hand away from them with a satisfied expression on his face. "Hm... Training proved useful. My flames ain't eating people today." He gazes into Yamamoto and Ryohei's eyes, hardening them so much that it sent a shiver down their spine, telling them both to hear him well. "Now that you know something, protect him with your dying will." They nodded their head. Suddenly, tears jerk down Gokudera's cheek. He grabs Lambo to his side as he says gently. "Thank you. Knuckle, Asari... Yuriko. Because without us, his life would be harsher."

Not letting go of Lambo (the latter complains that Gokudera is grabbing too hard), he wipes his tears haphazardly and gave Reborn a piece of paper. "Pass it to Verde when the time comes." Cocking an eyebrow, he asked Gokudera the obvious question. "When exactly is the right time?"

Gokudera then answers with a song in Italian created by himself.

"_When the Crows come aiming for the clear sky,_

_the clouds will come crashing in, leading the others in protecting it._

_But when they are at the losing end, the rainbow comes to aid,_

_and the lightning will strike first at hand._

_Creatures appear through the sky's resolve and frightens the crow,_

_but alas, weapons will deal the one last blow._"

Reborn made an effort and recalled every last word of the poem just before the room gets enveloped in pink smoke. He hops over the three stunned people and sits on the table. The smoke then disappears and in replacement of the two was their present selves, asleep. Reborn could only scowl at the state of the atmosphere, heavy yet blank. Reborn gripped Leon tightly and his partner transforms into a hammer. He gathers the boys and swing the hammer down, hard. Gokudera and Lambo stirs awake while Yamamoto and Ryohei blinks their eyes in astonishment. Kyoko was shaken up by the sight at seeing her friends get woken up harshly.

"No time to sleep or daydream. I want answers." All of them gave off a nervous laugh.

"P-Please do so, Reborn-san." Gokudera answered, trying his best not to give off any hint of nervousness.

"What did you see in the future?" Lambo burst into his obnoxious laughter, demanding Reborn to give him candy before he complies but Reborn simply ignored him and hit him away. Gokudera began to sweat profusely due to nervousness and the thick, impatient aura given out by Reborn. "Err..." The indecisiveness is torturing the hitman. He points Leon at the duo, causing Gokudera to sputter in an instance.

"Alright! Alright!" Gokudera waves his hands hysterically in front of the gun. Reborn pulls back and sits down, still giving off the aura so that the silverette will hurry up. "Honestly, we didn't see much."

"Hm?"

"REALLY! As soon as we got there, I found myself in Tsuna's room. Or is it the office? The cow was nowhere to be seen until the door was knocked. The baseball idiot came in while holding onto a spray can and Lambo. He continued to laugh, seeing me there and he compared the paperwork that piled up that time and the past. I couldn't see Tsuna's face because of the towers of paperwork so I heard what he said. It went like:

'Did you bring in the can?'

'Yup!'

'Then it's nap time!'

And then my eyes shut. Before I knew it, I felt pain swelling up in my head and I woke up back here. It's almost the same for Lambo, I think he..." Gokudera did not need to continue with his hypothesis because Lambo started to speak up with a lazy yet adult-like tone. Everyone was then startled by the maturity of the voice.

"Yare yare, this small body is not as convenient." _Small body? But you're a kid!_ "When I went through the device, I found myself alone in a huge room on a huge bed. And the bed is extremely comfortable, mind you. I was about to snuggle tighter when someone knocked on the door and barged in." His eyes shifts over to Yamamoto briefly before shutting one eye. All of them, sans Reborn, started to blink their eyes rapidly.

"Lampo?"

"It's Lambo, Octopus-head! Wait, Lampo? ARGH! I EXTREMELY NOT KNOW ANYMORE!"

"Lam... Oh my, I can't tell anymore."

"Areh? Kyoko also has visions? And she's right, I cant tell anymore. Ahahaha!"

Lambo rolled his eyes in irritation and cut short their discussion. "I'm Lambo. End of discussion. Who's Lampo anyway?"

"He's Vongola Primo's Lightning guardian." Reborn answered and something clicked clearly in Lambo. "Oh. I-I see." Reborn frowned at the reaction, about to ask him what's wrong when scuffling could be heard from Tsuna's bed. All of their attention was directed to the brunette, straining their ears to hear what he is murmuring under his breath.

_Just like the mist. And since the time now is still early, you still have about two hours before they appear. _

He looks at his watch as soon as he remembered what future Gokudera said. _Shoot! Two hours is almost up with their incessant chattering! Got to get them out of the room fast! _He starts to panic but at the same time, he wants them to stay. He wants to know who exactly are the 'they'. And between his internal conflict, Tsuna murmurs loudly, "Daemon, Elena..." Reborn laughs under his breath.

_Oho, it's them. _

A gust of wind then blew past them as the window swing open roughly. All of them shield their eyes as tears threaten to leak out of there. Recovering first, Reborn saw indigo colored mists surrounding the room and figures appeared from within. Tsuna has also chose this time to open his heavy eyelids and surveyed the room. The last time he remembered, his room is not filled with murky indigo stuff. Suddenly, something familiar surge through Tsuna as his eyes flashed orange. Then, the mist is no longer a mystery to him.

"Daemon, clear the mist or suffer the punishment." He threatened. An eery laughter then filled the room as the figures became clear, the mist no longer hang around like pest. Tsuna's head then starts throbbing alarmingly, like it is telling him to run. Two people appeared, a boy and a girl, both carrying tridents and their hair is styled like... pineapples? His hand covered his mouth, trying hard to stifle a laughter. Well, he managed because the boy's eyes are rather... Frightening.

"Kufufufu... Hello Vongola." The male broke the silence, startling everyone in the room. Gokudera coughed, trying to get that disgusting feeling out of his mouth. Lambo was frozen on his seat, ready to summon his bazooka again but Reborn was grabbing the device, not allowing him to set himself off to the peaceful future he assumed. The rest just stared at the new figures in the room, mouth agape.

"Why are you here, Daemon?" Tsuna hissed, he has no idea why is he feeling angry. First of all, the name that rolled off his tongue felt foreign, unlike the other names, maybe he never liked the guy. Secondly, he has no idea who is standing in front of him.

"Oya Oya, is this how you treat your guests, my dear Primo?" Tsuna was getting pissed by the minute.

"Quit the chase and get to the point, Pineapple." Somehow, it came rather easily, as if he's used to calling people fruits. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he recalls calling someone 'melon-head' and his dear friends called him that too. He chuckled softly. The boy's face turned red as fury built up within him. "Kufufu...Primo, you know I don't like the name. I'd rather you call me Daemon or Rokudo Mukuro now."

"Oho, someone learnt some manners boss." Gokudera smirked as he joined in the fun. Mukuro's anger could be seen on his face as well as the desperate attempt on keeping cool. "Oya, you still have your dog by your side?" He smirks as he watches Gokudera lose his cool.

"Look here, Melon-head. You're in boss' house so keep your torments and comments to yourself. Even Elena is laughing her head off, watching you lose your petty cool right in this small bedroom. By the way, did you set up a mist barrier here? Oh no, you probably didn't." True to his word, the girl was giggling at them, together with Kyoko. Tsuna tilts his head to the side, forgetting the girl while picking a verbal war with Mukuro. The girl waves off as she felt the increasing number of stares on her. She coughed and tried to hide her blush (and failed miserably) and began to talk.

"I'm really sorry about intruding, really. It's just that the link is set that when Boss calls our name for the first time, we'll appear near him like the mist but I never knew it was this near." The group nods their head in understanding. "Anyway, as Mukuro-sama said, he's name is Rokudo Mukuro or Daemon Spade. And my name is Nagi, just Nagi until... Certain circumstances. Now, I'm Dokuro Chrome or Elena." Their eyes flashed their own colors and they saw the image. An aristocrat with melon-like cyan blue hair and a lady with wavy blonde hair. In their minds, questions like 'are they illusions or really the image' appeared, confirmed immediately when no mist was felt. They quickly used all means to erase the image off their eyes. Just then, the mist came again. This time, denser, as the creepy laughter took off in the mist.

"Kufufufu... My purpose here today isn't because of the abrupt call that my dear Chrome mentioned. I would like to make a deal with Primo, even though I am aware that you'll soon be Decimo this time round." Tsuna let out a groan as pain throb against his head harshly.

"*Cough* WHAT?! *Cough*" Gokudera managed in between the thickening mist. Reborn waits impatiently as he fired rubber bullets here and there in the mist, avoiding his student and his friends at his best. In a flash, the mist was cleared as the friends frantically check for each other only when they realized that the mob of brown hair was no longer there.

"Ne. where's Tsuna-nii?" Lambo asked, a lost look on his face. Gokudera punched the blue wall near him as he cursed fluently in all sorts of languages he knew. Reborn clicked his tongue as he hops out of the window, in hopes of finding his student. Without communicating, the three boys looked at each other determinedly before scrambling out of Tsuna's room, leaving Kyoko and Lambo stunned.

* * *

Tsuna opens his eyes to the silence of the area. He stood in the middle of a storage-like space with no one around. In his mind, many questions ran through as fast as the speed of light (okay, this is exaggeration. But you know what I mean). _How did I end up here? _He took a step before starting to walk around, his head no longer throbbing. Carton boxes are strewn over the corners of the room and at the far end are two seperate beds, two brown closets and a long table with working work lamps. And before he knew it, Mukuro and Chrome are right beside him again.

"Wha-?" Tsuna's gaze shifted uncomfortably from the male to the female. He can feel his legs turning jelly.

"Kufufu, welcome to our temporary hole, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna's mouthed an 'oh'.

"A-Anyway, we brought you here not to fight, Giotto-kun." Chrome blurted out, her purple orbs**(1)** glinting slightly. Tsuna cocked an eyebrow. "We're here to make peace again, be friends. But we know the others would have conflicting feelings due to the past so we brought you only."

"I see... But honestly, you don't have to take me only. It will only cause them to object to you guys more." Tsuna stated gently, trying tactfully not to harm them with words. Chrome's feet shifted as she agreed with Tsuna's words while Mukuro just scoffed.

"Y-y-you're right though. I-It's true in the past that they are quite a bunch, with the exception of G, the others accept people very easily." Tsuna contemplates and nods his head steadily, totally agreeing about the fact. "We're actually not very far from your home so if you want, we can go back now." Tsuna blinked after hearing that sentence, getting shock on the inside. His eyes started to dart around the room, looking for the exit. Mukuro just commented out of nowhere. "Kufufufufu... Honestly, we haven't remembered everything yet. The important stuffs are still hazy, just trying to see it brings pain to the head. I'm sure you have the same problem as well as the others. Just let the memories be triggered. I want to call you Primo if it's fine with you, Decimo doesn't roll off both of our tongues easily."

"Oh? Says the aristocrat that doesn't like combat and always shoots his mouth off in a fight with Alaude. Yes, that I can allow." Tsuna teased while watching Mukuro's face turn red. Mukuro then knocks his trident against the floor, showing a full display of chihuahuas that he came across to know as Tsuna's weakness. The brunette then screamed his loudest as he sprints around the small apartment, big fat tears rolling out of his eyes as he shout cries of help. Chrome tries to plead with Mukuro to let up the illusion but Mukuro refuses. "I'm enjoying the show. A little longer please?" Chrome lets out a sigh of disappointment, being unable to help the poor boy.

_Come on! It's an illusion! Stop running and don't let the illusion get to your head! _A thought screamed inside Tsuna's head as he kept running. He can feel his breath running thin as he tries to gasps for more air. His legs burn from exhaustion but he kept running. _CAN THE DOGS STOP CHASING ME? _As if answering his prayers, the dogs disappear. He slows to a stop and pants hard in front of the two. Mukuro's eyes glint in happiness, as if saying 'thank you for the great show you displayed' while Chrome showed a tickmark. Poor Tsuna did not know that the anger was directed at Mukuro as he moved to the far end of the room. Chrome saw it and quickly calms herself down.

"Let's bring you back. Shall we?" Chrome said and watched Tsuna nod his head quickly. Mukuro scowled and muttered an inaudible 'pathetic' as he revealed where the door is.

Just before they left the room, Tsuna tapped on Chrome's shoulder. They stopped all together and waited for the brunette to speak. "What are the... Circumstances you've mentioned?" They stood in silence, neither of them wanting to speak up. They looked up at Tsuna's blazing eyes and sighed in defeat. Mukuro snapped his fingers and invaded Tsuna's mind. Startled, Tsuna clutched his head.

* * *

**_Slap! Whack! Slap!_**

_"Stop it Mother! She's already hurt!" Young Mukuro screamed_

_"Move it Mukuro. Dont make me beat you too." A middle aged woman threatened._

_"Don't come... Mu-kun..." Young Nagi pleaded painfully. Tears had already started to flow down her cheeks. Mukuro frantically scans the room and flustered. _Where is their father? Where the heck is he when his child is abused?!_ **Whack!** "Gah!" Nagi cried._

_"Nagi!" Mukuro screamed as he stands in between the cane, in time to intercept the harsh beating. Their mother froze as she pulled back the stick, startled back the sudden action of her beloved son. Mukuro rubs his shoulder as he glares at his mother with furiousness in his eyes._

_"I said stop, didn't I?" Mukuro snarls. A trident materializes in his tiny hands. His mother gulped in fear. Remembering her authority, she snaps back. "Why should I listen? I'm your mother you disrespectful child." Mukuro let out his signature laughter and opened his eyes. Indigo. It resonated with his sister's eyes. Their mother let a gasp escape her lips._

_She shivered and shrieked in horror, watching her children's eyes flicker indigo menacingly. "You two are monsters! Demons! Leave the house! I would never want to see your faces any longer!"_

_"You don't have to tell us. Since that was our intention from the very beginning." Mukuro snarled. He grabbed Nagi's wrist and pulls her out of the door. The little girl smiled at her brother's protectiveness as she followed him out of the door. She spared one last glance at her dishevelled mother before the wooden door shut close._

* * *

_"Mm... graah!" Mukuro screamed as his hands itched to grab the burning right eye. His younger sister watched as fear crept onto her slowly, fearing that she'll receive the sane treatment. The screaming was alarming, occurring every single day, at every hour. Children were dragged rapidly and tossed into their cages as roughly as possible. She's been hearing this ever since that day, when men captured them during their sleep._

_Every time her brother returns from torture, he looked extremely broken and horridly in pain. However, each time he woke up, he soothes his sister, whispering calming words while wishing that this life would come to an end and they would live happily outside the smelly halls of the laboratory._

_One day, Mukuro dreamt of an aristocrat with a beautiful blond, skipping happily through the meadows. That night, he was able to sleep peacefully even though the next day would be horrible and torturous again. He woke up to the smell of rotten skin and gazed at Nagi. However, it was not Nagi he saw, it was the beautiful blond in his dream. He kept his eyes open and crawled over painfully, his unhealed skin rubbing against the cold metal floor._

_"Nagi?" He shook his sister. Nagi opened her eyes wearily and smiled. "Good morning Daemon." Taken aback, he replayed the speech over and over again until a familiar phrase popped out in his mind. "Morning, my lovely Elena." Nagi chuckled at the smooth tongue of the boy before rubbing her eyes._

_"Ah, Good morning Mu-kun!"_

_"Kufufufu... Hello Nagi."_

* * *

_The building was set ablaze. The fire licked up every corner of the building. Togather with other children, they ran into the open and slumps onto the floor, panting hard. Nagi smiled brightly at Mukuro, who returned the favour._

_"Mu-kun! That was so cool!" Nagi exclaimed. Mukuro rolled over and pushes a fringe out of Chrome's face. He smiled gently at her and allowed many memories to flood his mind. He looks up into the sky with a determined face. "Neh Nagi..."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Let's call you Chrome. Chrome Dokuro. After all these hardships, I want you to forget all the horrible memories and together we'll start afresh." He declared. Nagi, now Chrome, smiled happily and nodded her head immediately, accepting the alias as soon as it was made. Her face then turned glum. "Then what about you?"_

_"I'll retain the memories, as a symbol to remind us that everything is possible as Long as we never give up." Chrome shook her head to dismiss all the bad things and accepts what Mukuro said._

_Just then, Mukuro's eyes light up. "Chrome, remember those foreign memories we have?" Chrome nods her head. "I say we look for our sky once more." The girl's eyes shone and resonated with the indigo colour reflected in the boy's eyes._

* * *

Tsuna winced at the amount of memories tossed at him. Just to receive the information is a painful task, and to think all of them are painful memories. "I'm never gonna let you do that to my poor brain again."

Mukuro just waves it off casually. "Kufufu... Hai hai..." Chrome can feel herself slap her forehead inside. "Sorry Giotto. It's a must to pass it like this to you. I won't like it if someone was to know this painful past." Chrome shivered. Tsuna nods.

Smiling brightly again, Chrome pushed the two boys out of the door. "Let's not keep the others waiting already." And they allowed the girl to push them.

* * *

"Giotto!" Gokudera called at his loudest, ignoring all the unhappy comments thrown in his face. All he did was to glare at them and that shut all of them up. It's been thirty minutes since they have started searching and so far, none of them had seen the brunet. Gokudera wondered if Reborn had saw him but because of a fear he has for the infant, he refrained from asking him. His hand has been sore from pressing the call button on his phone to call his friend but until now, the line was not picked up.

Just as he walked past the Sawada household for the fifth time, he caught the movement of mist at the window. Without waiting for another second, he swung open the gates and walked through the open door, not bothered to knock or announce his presence as he flew up the stairs towards the brunette's room.

"BOSS!" He yelled as he opened the door and shock he was. He glanced at the table full of food and tea as all of them surrounded the table, eating and drinking happily, even the two were there chatting. Anger was brought to his fist as he clenched his fingers hard and grits his teeth. His fury could be felt by Tsuna as he drops the mochi he was eating before feeling the aura. Lambo continued to chew the candy he got from Kyoko while they went to search for Tsuna. Reborn did not care and whacked Tsuna in the head for dropping his food unceremoniously on the turquoise carpet.

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE GIVE ME A FREAKING CALL WHEN BOSS HAS CAME BACK?!" Gokudera snapped. Yamamoto and Ryohei shot blank looks at him while Kyoko and Chrome chuckled slightly. Mukuro just brushed it off as a screaming fest that will start in a few minutes while Tsuna nearly peed in his pants. _Scary! _

Yamamoto then spoke up, with his mouth full. "But we did. We couldn't get your line." Gokudera nearly screamed at him to swallow his food before talking but held himself back since the sentence came out fine. Gokudera just slumps onto the floor, not going to bother about arguing further as his instincts tell him that there would be chaos if he follows up.

Just as Tsuna was about to go grab another delicious tasting mochi from the table, a gust of wind blew in from the window, causing him to drop the food due to slippery fingers (a.k.a. butter fingers). Tsuna groaned again, begging for some sort of mercy on the food he eats. His eyes turned to look at the window, where an angry looking skylark with the red armband stood. He then chokes on his food and manages to say what he wanted to. "HIBARI-SENPAI?"

Hibari then hops into the room and flashes his tonfas, directed at Gokudera. "For disrupting the peace of Namimori by screaming, I'll bite you to death." Gokudera gulps as he scrambles for the door, only to get hit on the abdomen, followed by the back and then the head by metallic sticks with handles called tonfas. The skylark then leaves from the same way he entered and closed the window as well. The silverette has passed out on the floor, swearing on the inside,_ I'll get you for this! Stupid skylark!_

* * *

Hibari walks away from a heap for injured bodies on the dark sides of the streets as a bunch of yakuza members limped towards him, itching for another fight. Without looking back, he swung his tonfa like a boomerang, knocking them all out before taking his weapon back.

"Herbivores," he muttered under his breath as his eyes shown purple for a second. "I'll **arrest** you for disrupting the peace of Namimori."

* * *

**(1)** In this case, Chrome hasn't lost her eye yet thus 'purple orbs'

**So hey guys! The second update of the month. This updating pattern will go on until I have a break from the piles of papers stacked on my table, thus my late update. **

**Oh and thank you for the numerous amount of support in the latest chapter! I'm really grateful. Let's try and hit above 90 favourites and 120 followers! **

**I'm sorry for the lack of action in this chapter where Mukuro is involved. I have yet to grasp his personality since Daemon want Vongola to get stronger while Mukuro just wants to take down the mafia. As for Chrome, I made her shy(original characteristic) but outgoing(hopefully Elena's character) so pardon her OOCness. Once again, sorry for the lack of actions this chapter but I promise to pack in more fights the next one(spoiler: Hibari)**

**Thank your for reading my rants and the chapter. Please remember to Review!**

Edited: 3-2-15

Guest: Oh my! Thank you for noticing. I didn't realise there was such a big glitch! Anyway, because of that, I've decided to put in some background about the two mists. Its really confusing when you have that anime info in your head and then you twist it to your own style. Anyway, thanks for stating your worries or queries.

Edited: 23-2-15 [to correspond with chapter 1 and guest's sharp eyes. Added in a large background on Chrome and Mukuro. I hope that the timeline wasn't affected too much?]


	10. Hibari Kyoya

Previously

Hibari walks away from a heap for injured bodies on the dark sides of the streets as a bunch of yakuza members limped towards him, itching for another fight. Without looking back, he swung his tonfa like a boomerang, knocking them all out before taking his weapon back.

"Herbivores," he muttered under his breath as his eyes shown purple for a second. "I'll **arrest** you for disrupting the peace of Namimori."

* * *

Chapter 10

Hibari slumped onto the table; fatigue of staying up for two days by bringing down small Yakuza groups has taken over him as he fall into a light sleep. A discipline member then knocked on the door to hand in reports, only to be hushed by Tetsuya, the vice head of the Discipline committee. Tetsuya then opens the door as quietly as he could and showed the discipline member why he was hushed.

"Wake him up and you're doomed for life, more or less like me." Tetsuya jokingly whispered once he assumed that the distance away from the office is good enough to prevent Hibari from hearing what they said. The discipline member then nods his head quickly, scurrying away as soon as he hands the paper to Tetsuya.

* * *

_He grunted. His hands held onto a pair of handcuffs as he swung them left and right, knocking out all his opponents at record time. His handcuffs then hooked onto a person's hand and he increased his flames and allowed the handcuffs to multiply and tighten his opponent. While focusing on what is in front of him, he forgot about what ever happened behind him even though he knew never to let his guard down. Just then, pain engulfed him on his back. He hissed in pain as he uses his free hand to knock the attacker out. He tightens his hold, strangling his enemies until they faint. He can feel power drained from him as he swayed and catches himself on the ground. His enemies smirked and charged at him, the tip of the sharp sword twinkled in front of his widened eyes._

* * *

*Gasps* He woke up abruptly from his nightmare. Sweat dripped down from a strand of his hair. It seemed so felt real as he unconsciously pressed down the aching part of his chest. At the corner of his eye, he can see Tetsuya getting worried for him.

"Was it the usual? Kyo-san?" Tetsuya asked.

Once, he saw Hibari wake up with a horror-struck face and his forehead drenched heavily in sweat. Hibari's killer aura then choked him but he has somehow managed to calm down the skylark. They soon became close acquaintances and Tetsuya learnt about the nightmare during one of Hibari's slip ups (that's when Hibari decided to make Tetsuya his vice-chairman of the discipline committee. He doesn't want this secret to spread).

Hibari nods his head as he leaned back into his armchair. He crossed his fingers and let them support his head as he leaned forward. The images replayed vividly in his mind as people who looked like the bomb herbivore, baseball herbivore, the boxing captain, the idol herbivore and the omnivore dropped like dead flies in front of him. And all of them had fatal injuries. His forehead turned sweaty and he pulls away from his desk. He walks to the window and looked down at the school courtyard, in time to see those look-a-likes in his dream walk into the school. As he observed them, a small vein popped inside.

First, they are late. However, because of a small interest in them, he allowed himself to let them go. Next, he caught some of them in the group wearing the uniform haphazardly. Again, he knows that this small issue is constant and is beyond him to control because he wants the students to study well in school as comfortable as possible. So he brushed it off. The last was intolerable. They are crowding and making a lot of noise. Veins started to pop as he opens the window of his office.

"KYO-SAN!" Tetsuya shouted as he tries to grab the prefect. He then scrambles to the window and heaved a sigh of relief. Hibari has landed safely on the ground floor without letting go of his jacket. At the same time, Reborn (who has been watching Hibari in between the trees) saw the whole thing and smirked. _He is truly a potential cloud, not heeding anyone and truly unbound, just like the clouds. Interesting._

* * *

"Turf-top! Can you lower your VOLUME?" Gokudera shot back at Ryohei as the latter shouted another 'extreme' beside Tsuna. "You're hurting Boss' eardrums!"

"WHAT'S THAT?" Ryohei yelled back. Tsuna and Yamamoto were rubbing their ears while Kyoko just chuckled at the sight like she is used to it. At this moment, Tsuna's head starts throbbing as a warning rang inside. _What's that feeling that I've got? Hibari-san's coming? _He then looked up and widens his eyes. The others noticed that Tsuna stopped and watched where he was looking at. A blur of black then lands on the floor with a soft 'thump'. And the same reaction happens as Tsuna shouted.

"RUN!" Hibari smirks as he starts to chase the four that are heading in the same direction. Somehow, his eyes turned purple and Tsuna managed to catch that moment when he turns to check if the prefect is chasing. Tsuna's eyes then corresponds and glowed orange, Kyoko's eyes sparked yellow, Gokudera's eyes flashed red while Yamamoto's eyes swirled blue. And the impossible happened as Reborn smirked and listened to the foreign exchange.

"**Alaude! Give me a break!**" Tsuna pleaded as tears animatedly streamed down his cheeks.

"**No.**" Gokudera then took out his dynamites. "**Why you…**" Yamamoto kept laughing, trying his best to get Gokudera to keep his dynamites. "**G, try not to use any weapons please!**" Yamamoto laughed.

"**Don't just laugh! Help me plead for those dynamites to go back into his pockets!**" Tsuna grumbled. Yamamoto just waved the chiding off and started to plead half-heartedly at Gokudera to keep his dynamities. Knowing that keeping the dynamites were initially his boss' order, Gokudera clicked his tongue and kept his dynamites hesitantly into his pockets again, softly muttering 'sorry' at the brunette. Tsuna felt like slapping himself because of an over-protective friend.

He heard Hibari's grunt get louder as the latter's pace got faster. Sweat rolled down his forehead as he gets behind all of them and started to push all of them. Feeling a force behind them, the three of them started to pick up their pace as they got what the force meant. Tsuna turned back and realized that Hibari is not planning to slow down. Mustering his courage, he yelled. "**RUN!**" At cue, all of them started to break into a sprint with Hibari hot on their heels.

The cat and mouse chase went on until they made a turn to the left and their classroom appeared. Still feeling the killing aura, they did not bother to slow down. Instead, they slammed open the door of their classroom and shut it immediately. Unconsciously holding their breaths, they stood behind the door and listened to the footsteps outside.

Hibari slowed down once he saw them rushing into their class. He slows to a stop and looks at the door. He can hear hurried footsteps that stopped behind the door. Smirking, he took a step away from the door and starts to walk away. And when he does, he can hear the four of them heaving out a huge sigh of relief.

* * *

_"**Hurry up! Alaude is going to kill us!**" A blonde screamed as a magenta head tags along behind. Alaude spins his handcuffs around his fingers, threatening to catch them and put them under severe interrogation. The green head that was originally sleeping was shaken up by the frantic blonde to run, thus Alaude increased the number of handcuffs with his violet flames. _

_Suddenly, an eerie laughter broke through the pandemonium. Alaude then whips his head and strikes the mist with his handcuffs. "**Ouch! Be more gentle on an aristocrat would you?**" Alaude did not care as he increased the handcuffs. _

_However, a laughter erupted. "Nufufufu..." He can hear his handcuffs loosening before tightening again, grabbing air instead of a person. Alaude grunts, not bothering about the original targets. Now all he wants to do is to arrest the melon head. _

* * *

Hibari starts to chuckle in front of a cherry blossom in school, and anyone that witnessed it was silenced at once by Hibari's intensifying glare. Suddenly, for no reason, he can feel his blood boil. His world started to spin as the background turns distorted. He can hear light but steady footsteps walking towards him. Then the place erupted with the oh-so-familiar eerie laughter, the only difference is the front. He brings out his tonfas and fell into his defending stance. Soon, the footsteps then stopped behind him.

"Kufufu... Feisty already even though we didn't see each other." A voice rang. Hibari grunts aloud. A figure then materializes, causing Hibari to let out a short 'fu'. The boy tilts his head, "What's wrong, Mr Skylark?"

"Hair, still the same." Hibari replied, suppressing his laughter successfully. The boy was ticked. A small yet smooth chuckle escaped behind him and he somehow recognized it. "Good day, Elena." The girl bowed slightly.

"And you," Hibari cocks an eyebrow. "Still a gentleman to all ladies." Hibari can feel his anger reaching the peak and then, a vein popped inside nicely.

"**Melon-head.**" Hibari retorts. The girl continues her best to stifle her laughter as she watches her companion's face turn beet red.

"Oya Skylark-kun. I have a name called Rokudo Mukuro. And she is my dear Sibling Chrome." Chrome bows meekly at the prefect. Hibari continues to shoot daggers at Mukuro as the latter kept smirking wider and wider at each passing second.

"Why are you here?" Hibari grunts. Mukuro snorted, "To see a certain Skylark if he has ever changed. Seems like he didn't." Mukuro's eyes flashed indigo as he tapped his chin. Hibari then widens his eyes, seeing the irritating face he recognizes. "Daemon Spade." He muttered unconsciously as the latter smirked widely.

"Yes, Daemon Spade _was_ my name. However, I have no complete control over my memories so things don't come in full and I don't really remember you. So don't just see a fruit-shaped hairstyle and call it Daemon Spade or begin to fight." Mukuro said. Hibari then turns around and walks past both of them, still seething.

"Chrome, remind me to pick up a fight the next time we meet." Mukuro asks after watching the prefecture dissappear into the building. Chrome laughs and nods her head.

* * *

The welcoming school bell rang loudly, informing everyone that it is time for lunch break. Tsuna's friends gathered around his table when Tsuna slumps into his hard, plastic chair. Reborn happily decided to drop by through the window, while launching an attack at the brunet. As if it was normal, the others did not voice out their concerns of a baby in school.

"ITE! Any better way to approach me other than driving your feet into my hair?" Tsuna grumbled, rubbing his head with extra effort because it hurts.

"Hush it, Dame-Tsuna. You complain too much." Tsuna rolled his eyes at the infant, earning himself another kick in his head.

"What do you need, Reborn-chan?" Kyoko asks. Hana and Haru widens their eyes for a second. _He's an infant and he's talking?_ "Don't let my appearance deceive you. I am more than meets the eye." Reborn says, shocking the two dark-haired females out of their thoughts. They swallowed their saliva at the same time. "Anyway, I've found a spot in school where we can meet up for break and lunch. Get Ryohei and meet me at the lounge room." Reborn declared and hopped off, ignoring all the insults thrown at him by Tsuna and Gokudera (the latter is shouting at Reborn to show some respect to Tsuna).

* * *

Tsuna could not help but shut his ears. His Storm and Sun guardians are way too noisy, complete opposites of each other like nature. The sun cannot shine through storm, even the slightest light was quickly covered. Just like their arguement. And Tsuna together with the girls could not help but sigh. Yamamoto was just using half-baked methods to quell them down, not helping. Tsuna turns around and shot them a glare, breaking the argument. "Lower the volume guys. We are in the eyes of the public, not the HQ from centuries ago." That shut them up. Tsuna smiled at them and continued forward, avoiding a pillar in time before smacking into it. Tsuna allowed his thoughts to run wild, just to ignore his friends. _Wh__y did the sadistic torturer ask us to gather at the lounge room? Hardly anyone use it so I understand why Reborn chose that place but why not my house or the roof? And why did he include the girls too? _And soon, they reached the lounge room. "Now, cease all the arguments and enter. Don't cook up any arguments or else..." Tsuna emitted a dangerous aura that he thought he was unable to make. How did he manage it?

He slides his fingers in between the gap of the door and pushes the door aside slowly. All of them peeped in. Without finding any abnormalities, they stepped in. Looking around the room, they realized why Reborn chose this place. The area is comfortable, it is near the canteen and no one practically walks this way.

Or maybe not.

Reborn then appears on the table. "Ciaossu!" They turned around to face the infant. "What is your purpose of calling us here?" Tsuna asks, his arms crossed. Reborn then smirked, and Tsuna does not like it. "Due to all your tight schedules and everything, I decided to make this place our HQ temporarily." Tsuna is definitely unconvinced but Gokudera sure got excited. "It's just like a hideout! Let's do it, boss!"

"Drop all titles please. Thank you." Tsuna is ticked.

"Right, Tsuna." Gokudera deadpanned. It is really against him to call his higher up with their names but Tsuna was an exception. He hates being called boss, especially after recognizing him. Gokudera is glad, since he has been wanting a friend and have found his close friend in memories. "Anyway, T-Tsuna, let's do it!"

"Ahahaha! Yea Tsuna, lets do it!"

"I extremely do not know what's going on but EXTREME!"

Hana shook her head. "I don't know what's going on, and it sounds dangerous, so I'm leaving. I'm at home if you need me." She walks off and Haru follows behind. Kyoko looks at the boys, hesitating whether to leave or not. Her eyes then locked with Tsuna, conveying a small message. Tsuna closes his eyes. "You may go, Kyoko. I'm sure they would want to go home with you." Tsuna smiled gently at the girl, causing her cheeks to turn slightly pink. She quickly stands up and pats down her skirt, turning for the door. "Thank you, Tsuna-kun!"

A long whistle could be heard from Yamamoto. "Yamamoto!"

"Sorry Tsuna!" Tsuna huffs loudly.

Just then, the door slides open. They looked at the door and their eyes then widened. At the door stood the feared icon of the school, Hibari Kyoya. All of them started to laugh nervously. Tsuna looked at Reborn and sweatdropped.

"What are you doing here?" Hibari asked coldly, his voice seething with anger. Tsuna really felt like asking what is wrong but decided not to. It's Hibari-san you're talking about, he'll probably beat the crap out of them before they can even protest. Suddenly, Tsuna realised the reason why Reborn brought them here. _So your intention of bring us here is because of Hibari-san, evil. _

"Don't let me repeat this again. Why are you here? This is the room for the discipline committee." He seethes. Tsuna was about to agree to leave but Gokudera just HAVE to fight back. "Shut it, you skylark! This is going to be the Vongola's temporary headquarters for now. When was this room yours anyway?" The others nod their heads while Tsuna chews nervously on his finger tips. "Von... Gola." Hibari repeated slowly and softly. Reborn's eyes glint.

"Move it!" Hibari shakes up and shouts as he punches Gokudera with enough force in his face. Gokudera, who did not react fast enough, was knocked out that instance. "G!" Tsuna blurts. Miraculously, Hibari reacted to it but quickly covered it and reverts back to his stoic expression.

"Now now Hibari-sempai. We can share this room for our activities right?" Yamamoto was not shaking at all and Tsuna can feel himself fainting already. "Never," Hibari answered. He swings his tonfas to Yamamoto's right but the latter skillfully dodged it. Hibari then punches to the left and Yamamoto ducked to avoid the blow. Hibari continued to swing his tonfas casually with force and Yamamoto twists his body according to the attacks. Little did he know that Hibari is looking for a weak spot. Hibari then paused, "You kept avoiding your right arm. I see, baseball club." Yamamoto's eyes widened and Hibari took that moment to knock Yamamoto unconscious. Tsuna grits his teeth as he blurted. "Asari!" Hibari then grunts.

"Hibari! That is EXTREME! We should fight some time." Ryohei declared. "No," Hibari answers. He then started to dodge Ryohei's flurry of attacks to find a opening. And before Ryohei could scream another word, his knee connected to his stomach and threw him off the floor. Hibari smirked at the sight.

He then stares at Tsuna intensely while Reborn sips his espresso happily. "Now omnivore, fight me." Hibari smirks dangerously. Tsuna swallows his saliva in fear as he shakily get into his stance. Hibari then charges at the brunette, upper-cutting perfectly at Tsuna. He rubbed his sore chin, cursing inside in anyway he can. Tsuna's eyes widened and rolls to the left to avoid Hibari's attack.

"Don't just dodge, give me a real fight." Tsuna shrieked and looked at Reborn for a moment and the infant just shrugged. Tsuna groans before jumping to his right, dodging Hibari's blow to the abdomen. He can feel himself crying because Reborn is just sitting there and watching while he is avoiding his death sentence.

"Reborn," he dodges a punch. "Help," he managed while ducking a kick. "Me," he shouted and Hibari connected his knee to the stomach. A grin spread across Hibari's face. Reborn clicks his tongue, not even making his move. Tsuna cried mentally and whined outside as he stumbles back in pain.

Reborn started to grow impatient as he watched his student dodge haphazardly at the prefect's swift attacks. He gripped Leon tightly and the chameleon morphs into a green gun. Pulling the safety pin, Reborn aims at the reckless brunette's head and thud! Tsuna falls onto the floor. Reborn then smirks inwardly while Hibari groans.

* * *

_"Omnivore," Alaude walks into Giotto's office where the other blonde man has buried his head into the piles of paper. He then shoots up. "Do you need anything, Alaude?" The skylark stretches out his hand. _

_"I'll arrest you if you don't hand over the bullet." Giotto raises an eyebrow. "What bu- Oh. The dying will bullet. Why do you want it? You get your flames pretty easily." Alaude's hand did not retract. "Now," he ordered. Giotto rubs his forehead and hesitantly sticks his hand into the drawer, taking out a red colored bullet with a picture of a flame. Alaude then takes the bullet and stuffs it into his pocket. Just as he was about to close the door, Giotto called out to him._

_"Just to warn you, Alaude. The bullet causes the victim to do what he regrets not doing. It switches off all the body limiters and a flame will light up on the victim's forehead to indicate that it is being used." Alaude huffs and got ready to shut the door when the blonde's voice called for him again. _

_"Now what?" He grunts. Giotto starts to grin sheepishly. "The consequence of the bullet is extremely embarrassing so make sure not to let the cat out of the bag." Alaude dipped his head and left the room with a click._

* * *

Hibari clutches his head intensely. _What was that? And the bullet?_ The video of a bullet reaching the Omnivore's head played again in his mind in slow motion. His eyes then widened when he saw the very same picture on the bullet of his vision, on that bullet the infant shot. His mouth parted and closed, mouthing the exact name of the bullet and Reborn caught it.

"**The dying will bullet...**" Hibari says in Italian, making no effort to hide it. An evil glint that flashed on his eyes as violet soon followed. "**I wonder what are the embarrassing effects Giotto said mentioned was.**" He whispered. Reborn chuckled at the hint of interest the skylark showed. "Just watch," he stated.

Tsuna's back then arched and he stood up. Hibari's eyes widened a little as he watched the effects take place before his eyes. An orange flame burst atop of his forehead and his clothes burned away, leaving only the underwear on. "Reborn! Defeat Hibari-San with my dying will!" Tsuna exclaimed. Hibari coughed to stifle the laughter that threatens to escape. _So this is the effect. Interesting, embarrassing and definitely funny to watch_. However, due to his distraction, his mind was not quick enough to register the order of events as a green slipper flops down harshly on his head. Hibari then stumbles backwards. He looks down onto the floor, frozen in shock that someone managed to land a harsh blow on him. He grins widely and gets into his stance again, happy that the omnivore is fighting him for real.

He extends his tonfas outwards, only for Tsuna to grab it. The brunette then pulls Hibari towards himself with the tonfas and tried to hit him with his knee. However, Hibari leaps upwards and brought his foot down. At that moment, Tsuna shifted his position and Hibari's foot connected with the floor. He winced but got up quickly. Reborn glances at his watch and mouthed, "times up." Tsuna's flame simmers slightly as he shuts his eyes. "I want to protect my friends," the brunette thought. The atmosphere changes, cooling a lot even though the temperature was very warm. The sudden power change was shocking. Tsuna's eyes shot open, burning a fiery orange as a bigger flame sprouted on his forehead.

"**Move, Alaude**." He says coldly. Hibari smirks and decides to defy. "**Never."**

"**Very well,**" Tsuna voiced out. He then goes on to pick up his comrades and opened the window. "**Then I'll see you again next time.**" He declares and hops out of the window, his flames covered his feet as he hovered slowly towards the ground. Hibari hurries over to the window and looks down, heaving a short sigh when he found out that they landed safely. Reborn smirks.

"So you have a softer side for them? Why not be Tsuna's guardian?" He asks. Hibari glares at him, giving him the 'why should I herd with them' look. "At least you will get to fight carnivores like me." His ears perked up and Hibari charges at Reborn with his tonfa, only to be stopped by a jutte. Hibari whistled, "fight me."

"Some other time," Reborn answers as he hops out of the window. Hibari turns away from the window and mutters in front of Tetsuya. "You don't have to ask because I am already his guardian." And he smiles a little before dropping it again. "Kyo-san, yakuza sightings at A-18. Drug dealings." He reports. Hibari grunts and gesture to his partner to follow. Tetsuya looked out of the window for a moment. _You've made friends, I'm proud._

* * *

As Reborn approaches the group, he felts two eyes staring into his back. He spun around, his eyes darting left and right, his gun readily at hand. Instantly, the feeling was gone._ Maybe I was just hallucinating but the feeling was definitely there. What could they be targeting?_

Tsuna sensed something was off about Reborn and voiced it out. "Reborn, what's wrong?" The infant shook his head, making effort to hide his worry. Tsuna's eyebrows creased into a frown but decides not to pry. Instead, he said, "you can approach me for any troubling matters."

"Like I have any problems to consult you with. Get going already, Maman is growing worried." Tsuna then stops in his tracks. Gokudera tilts his head while Yamamoto raise an eyebrow. Reborn continued to walk. "You know, Reborn." The hitman freezes. "I can tell you're hiding something but I won't pry. I hope you'll tell me what's on your mind soon." Reborn lowers his fedora. _I hope I don't have to, since your intuition is waking or is that Primo that's reawaking in you?_

* * *

~Somewhere dark, isolated and far away~

"Boss, our spies report that they found the descendants of Vongola Primo's family residing in Namimori, Japan." A masked man reported.

"Very well. Any ways to approach them without raising any suspicion?" An older man asks, his voice laced a bit too sweetly. His eyes are closed as he smirked.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi is the son of the CEDEF leader, Sawada Iemitsu. He studies in Namimori Academy at the moment. Spies said that the arcobaleno, Reborn, is sighted with him." He continued. A bottle of glass then smashes against the side, narrowly avoiding the man's head. The masked man could hardly conceal his fear.

"Infiltrate the school and take the Vongola down." The older man roared. His crimson eyes flashes open, raining terror at his subordinates. The masked man hastily bows, quickly replying 'Yes' before shutting the door behind him to carry out the duties.

The older man grips his glass so tight it got smashed into pieces, its contents flowing out like a waterfall. "Damn the Vongola! Already at the top while we are stuck with only 2000 men."

"Calm down, boss. We are already far in our plans in bringing them down once again, just by finding them. They will fall beautifully like 400 years ago, when Primo stabs a knife into the Vongola's chest. We just have to wait for the right time to strike and have history repeat itself." A deep voice rang.

"Worrying yourself won't get you anywhere, darling. Just let us handle it." A female said, her voice carried out so sweetly yet so disgusting.

"We'll follow you everywhere, boss. Even to death." Another voice said.

"Almost all the important chess pieces have already fallen into place. Just wait for the Shimon and we'll start our killing or hunting spree!" A cheerful voice chirped. Another person snorted in agreement. Silence ensued before the boss spoke again. "Just you wait, Vongola. We, the Corvino, shall take you down once and for all." All of them laughed maniacally.

* * *

**Oh gosh, thank you all for your continuous support in these chapters. Thank you for fulfilling my previous wish as well. I hope the chapter has satisfy all your hungry thirst for the next chapter because it has been quite long since the last (if you consider two weeks as long cause I do). Please leave a review as you make a move! Thank you all very much! Love you all! By the way, because of a few reviews I received, I made minor edits in all the previous Chapters (except in Omakes/Specials like the date) . Btw, Please review if you feel that improvements could be made in any of the chapters and support the story by putting this as a favourite or on alert (ahahahaha, I'm being so selfish here). **

Published: 5/1/15


	11. New student? Or is he an enemy?

Previously

"Almost all the important chess pieces have already fallen into place. Just wait for the Shimon and we'll start our killing or hunting spree!" A cheerful voice chirped. Another person snorted in agreement. Silence ensued before the boss spoke again. "Just you wait, Vongola. We, the Corvino, shall take you down once and for all." All of them laughed maniacally.

* * *

Chapter 11-New student? Or is he an enemy?

"Kyo-san," Tetsuya called as he handed the black haired silhouette. He turned around as he closes the window. "Transfer student from Italy. Rovinco Alexandre. These are his particulars and his records, as well as his…" Tetsuya coughed and fidgeted slightly. Hibari drummed his fingers impatiently on his arm. "Commitments." The vice-chairman completed before setting the folder down. Hibari spins into his comfortable office chair and flipped through the contents.

_**Name: Rovinco Alexandre**_

_**Age: 13**_

_**Parents: Rovinco Rena, Rovinco Gerald**_

_**Address: First- Florence, Italy; Second- Namimori, Japan**_

_**Blood type: AB**_

_**Occupation: Student; Next-in-line for the Veeno Corporations**_

Hibari cocks an eyebrow._ Next-in-line for the Veeno Corporations? Interesting, I've hardly heard of this company before. _"Kusakabe Tetsuya, dig up the information of This Veeno Corporations. And more about this Rovinco Alexandre." He ordered. Said man bowed and left as soon as the order was given. Hibari frowned and turned towards the window. The usual group walked into the school grounds noisily as usual. Hibari stares down at them without emitting any killer auras. "Vongola…"

* * *

Tsuna jerks up as his head spun slightly. He unconsciously hugged himself as a cold wind blew by. _What's this feeling that I've got? Something bad is going to happen soon._ His friends halted with him in their tracks, staring at the brunet worriedly. "Tsuna? What's wrong?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna snapped back up and shook his head. "Nothing's wrong Yamamoto. It just got cold suddenly." He replied, grinning sheepishly to cover his anxiety. Yamamoto shrugs before slinging his arm over the brunet's shoulder. "Let's get to class first shall we? Then we can talk all we want with our nicknames!" Gokudera growled before screaming at the raven-haired male to get his arms off Tsuna's shoulders. Ryohei and Kyoko did nothing but chuckle [Or laugh heartily (And loudly) in Ryohei's case]. Reborn just sat in Tsuna's hair and observed the brunet, who was not reacting at all, just moving accordingly to where the group is pushing him.

As soon as the four classmates reached their classroom, Yamamoto shoves Tsuna into his seat and the brunette complied quietly. They grabbed their chairs and surrounded Tsuna instantly, staring intently at him but Tsuna did not budge, as if time froze for him. Yamamoto even playfully waved his hand in front of the brunet. Suddenly, in the middle of Kyoko's fun (consisting of pulling the cheeks, poking the cheeks, pinching the cheeks, the list goes on), the classroom door slammed open and in trudged Hibari, with an aura so choking that it snapped the brunet awake.

Roughly, Hibari grabbed Tsuna's collar and lifted him off his seat, his chair falling backwards. "Oi, Alaude! Put Giotto down!" Gokudera shouted at the perfect, his eyes burning red in fury. Unwavered, Hibari continued to stare into the brunet's brown dull orbs. Shaking him roughly, he grunted, "Wake up! It's not like you to look so down, Giotto!"

Tsuna's eyes widened as he heard that nostalgic name escape from the prefect's lips. Shakily, he looked up at him as his eyes flashed a dulled orange. "A-laude?" Hibari grunted, satisfied that the brunet woke up from his daze. He then slowly sets the brunet onto his chair.

"**Omnivore, a new student is transferring into your class. Stay alert and don't get yourself killed. You got me? Primo!**" Hibari hissed. His eyes then started to gleam as he proposed a ridiculous proposal. "**You shall fight me every day from now on if you don't get your act together!**" Tsuna starts shaking his head fast. "**I-I understand Alaude! So can I not fight?**" Hibari grunts and turned his heel, not before letting a scoff and a smile form on his face. "**I look forward to the next fight, Omnivore**." He says as he closes the door. Tsuna sank into his chair, registering what Hibari just said harshly.

Suddenly, "Better to the extreme already?" Ryohei appears, scaring everyone. "Gya!" They screamed together. Tsuna nods his head meakly as he shies away from the radiant smile of the boxer. "After Hibari's wake up call, I felt better. Thank you for your concern onii-san, but why are you here?"

"I extremely forgot my Bento and came here to get it from Kyoko. But I saw what was extremely going on and decided to watch. Oh well." Ryohei grins as he takes the bento from Kyoko's hands, who was holding onto it conveniently, loudly waving 'goodbye' as he shuts the class door. After he left, students start streaming into the class and the noise level got higher until their home room teacher entered with a new boy. Everyone scampers back to their seats as soon as they saw the teacher fuming. He coughed, "Class, we have a new student."

The boy bowed. "My name is Rovinco Alexandre. I'm from Italy but I speak fluent Japanese. Please feel free to approach me!" Tsuna lazily observed the boy. He has crimson red eyes, dark blue hair and he wears a lazy smirk on his face. Somehow, the boy gave Tsuna a bad feeling as he started shivering. The teacher pointed Rovinco to his seat and the boy walked towards where he is appointed to. As he sat down, he sent Tsuna a piercing gaze, provoking Gokudera into rage.

"Keep your eyes to yourself, you bastard!" He shouts across the room but the blunette ignored the bomber efficiently. Gokudera growled, reaching into his pockets to take out his dynamites. Yamamoto grabbed him by his arms to push him into his seat to no avail until Tsuna begged him to tone it down.

"**But Gio!**" He protested, forgetting not to use that name in class. Both of them soon got the attention of everyone. Tsuna felt himself shrink.

"**Just sit! And control your temper**!" He answered with a tinge of discomfort in his tone. Gokudera pouts and flops back into his seat, saving the many saliva spilt by the teacher to get him back into his chair. The teacher huffs as he gets on with his lesson.

Rovinco continues to shoot Tsuna looks, causing the latter to grow uncomfortable and slightly fidgety. Gokudera glares at Rovinco while Yamamoto slept. Kyoko frowned worriedly as she noticed the brunet's behaviour while her friends frown about her behaviour. Recently, after hanging out with Tsuna and his friends, Kyoko started blabbering weird stuff, tear at the wrong time and seemingly look possessed. They have every right to be worried about their friend.

This awkward feeling went on until lunch break.

* * *

Sitting on the roof of the school, the friends enjoyed each other's company. Reborn is snatching food from Tsuna's lunch box. Gokudera started a one-sided argument with Yamamoto, who is laughing off at every insult of the bomber. Ryohei is cheering on the two while Kyoko decided to share her food with the infant. Haru and Hana just sat at a side, eating and chatting together at the same time while snatching a few glances at the rowdy bunch. Hibari just slept, trying his very best not to bite his 'comrades' (Hibari never considered anyone as friends. At most, workers or colleagues or comrades. Or else, the chart of animals, generally herbivores).

Tsuna's head started to throb as his chopsticks froze midair before plummeting onto the floor. All of their movements, be it arguments or plain eating, stopped as they stared at the brunet in pain. Hibari's eyes opened as he watched the boy clutch tightly (or possibly yanking) onto his hair. Reborn has the urge to kick the brunet awake but decides not to, besides, his throbbing head means trouble.

"Tsuna, where are you hurting?" Kyoko asked. Tsuna's eye widened slightly as a ominous word appeared. His mouth kept opening and closing, trying to say something. "C'mon Tsuna, speak up!" Reborn hurried. "They... They are c-coming!"

"Who?" A new voice said, easily identified as Mukuro. The two illusionists have been roaming around the school with an illusion and they decided to appear when they felt their sky's flame shrink slightly in fear. Hibari growled but Chrome quiet him down. "Cor-Cor..."

"Stop stuttering!"

"Give him some time, Pineapple!" Mukuro's eyebrow twitched. "Hey! Don't insult my hairstyle, you puppy!"

"**Corvino!**" Tsuna shouted, ceasing the argument quickly. They snapped their heads to the brunet and their eyes flashed.

"**I thought we extremely brought them down already?**" Ryohei asked. "**How can they-**" His words are interrupted when the door knob to the roof clicked. Instinctively, they turned their heads towards it.

No one dared to touch the roof, except them, because of Hibari. However, a brave soul ventured there today. The door opened slowly, revealing the new guy in the school with a shocked expression.

"I-I didn't know you guys are here. No wonder other students looked shocked when I said that I'm going to the roof. I'll take my leave now." Rovinco hurried his words and was about to turn and leave when Tsuna called out to him. "Wait!"

"Hm?" He turned and lifted an eyebrow at Tsuna.

"If you want, you can join us for Lunch," he offered. Rovinco raised his arms and showed his empty hands. "But I've got no lunch!" A smirk appeared inwardly. _One step closer to get into his circle._ Yamamoto waved it off. "We got a lot. Don't worry! Just join us! Hahaha." They shifted to make space for the newcomer quickly, and well, Hibari went back to sleep on the water tank. Reborn quickly went into hiding in between the trees, following his instincts to be weary about the boy. The illusionists leapt off to who knows where, leaving the gang to fend for themselves, not that they are fighting or whatever but the boy gives the two of them creeps. Silently, they hope that they will be alright.

While all of them silently ate their lunch, Rovinco broke the silence. "So, what are your names? I don't think I've got them yet." They looked reluctant to give him their identities but did so anyway.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Please to meet you?"

"Yamamoto Takeshi! I love baseball." Rovinco nods his head, signaling that he is listening.

"Extreme! My Extreme name is Sasagawa Ryohei! And this is my extreme younger sister, Kyoko!"

"Hi! I'm Sasagawa Kyoko. And these are my best friends Haru and Hana." She points to the two brunettes. Haru waved enthusiastically while Hana just scowled, muttering about the increasing number of monkeys in class. Rovinco smiled at the rowdy group before his face turned solemn.

Sensing something different, Tsuna asked. "W-what's wrong, Rovinco-kun?"

"Ever since I was young, people viewed me as a creep. They would avoid looking at me and everyone will sit far away from me in the lecture rooms. They would close away from me although I try to blend in to make friends but everyone looked at me like an eyesore. So when you guys invited me to sit with you for lunch, I felt really happy." Crocodile tears leaked from the corner of his eyes as he lied though his teeth. Although this did not get pass Tsuna. The brunet eyed him, scrutinizing him closely, trying not to buy anything but somehow, he thought he could at least be friends with him. _At least, trust him._

What he did not know is that his friends are looking at his reactions and they decided that if Rovinco is going to give Tsuna such a problem, it is best not to be friends with him. However, what Tsuna said was shocking. "We'll be your friends then."

"**GIO!**" Gokudera protested, forgetting once again the extra presence. Rovinco narrowed his eyes at the name. _The nickname that the first Vongola Storm Guardian gave to Vongola Primo. Who are you people other than being the candidate to the Decimo seat? _He started to emit a dark aura around him. Reborn, Mukuro and Chrome frowns at the blue head, sensing danger from him.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna hissed as he pointed discreetly to Rovinco, who dissipated the menacing aura within seconds. Gokudera whispers a soft 'sorry' as he lowers his head. Yamamoto and Ryohei did not blame his reaction, it was instinctive and they do not like the guy either. They too wanted to protest but they respected Tsuna's decision. Hibari gripped onto his tonfas slightly, itching to activate the chains he stored in the tonfas. He is extremely sure that the boy would be bringing trouble to his precious Namimori very soon, even though it's just a hunch. The girls just stood there, not knowing what is going on, even though wild thoughts ran berserk in Kyoko's head. In the middle of the confusion, Rovinco then lit up as he understood what was going on. His mind cackled in joy as the joyful urge of revenge surged up in him. His voice ran cold as he said loud enough. "Ohohoho... Vongola Primo and his guardians. How splendid to come across you." Their eyes widened in pure horror again, the sicky feeling of a similar voice stuck in their mind, turning them sick. Their eyes (inclusive of Kyoko, Mukuro and Chrome) flickered dulled flames as a fragment of a horrible memory invaded their mind.

* * *

"_Oh Primo! It's nice to see you so healthy and _naïve._ It would be such an honour to work with you!" A purple head smirked at the new yet rising boss in the underground world. The blond's eyebrows creased into a frown but soon covered it with a pleasant smile on his face. "It would be my pleasure as well, to work with the Corvino family," He bowed._

_"So naïve and vulnerable. I would take the pleasure in destroying you. And it would be as easy as twisting an infant's neck." The Corvino boss' lips twisted into a sickly smile. Giotto could not help but feel the horror. His guardians began to feel uncomfortable around the presence of the man._

* * *

Just then, Tsuna suddenly turned dizzy. His steps ran in circles as his body swayed back and forth. His vision then blurred and his sight thinned out. The last thing he could hear was the horrified shouts as he managed to catch the dangerous smirk on Rovinco's face before everything went dark. "Loo...k ou-" **thump!**

"Tsuna!"

* * *

_Heat burned against his forehead and his fingers. Once again, he stood in the middle of the bloody field. Dead bodies everywhere. His friends are all covered in a dark red substance. His cape fluttered with dread as a freezing wind blew past him. Right in front of him is a purple haired man who looked exactly like the man from his memory, as well as Rovinco. His face hung a sickening smirk as he licked his lips and thumb with eyes sparkling secured victory. Tsuna shivered at the sight of the man. Just then, fear rode wildly in his mind as the man brought out polished knifes, the edges clean of blood, twinkling brightly in the dreadful sunlight. He wanted to step back but his body would not listen, like it has a mind on its own. His body flew forward, his right hand pulled back and burned. His arm then punches forward but then the silver knife..._

"Gah!" He shot upright abruptly. His eyes moved around lazily, observing the surroundings. White bed, medicine cabinet, light green curtains, a nurse with a clipboard and a few pairs of relieved eyes. He can see Lambo on Kyoko's lap, sniffling and mumbling things that is incoherent to him. The best part is that Rovinco is no longer there. Rubbing his temples, he spoke with a hoarse voice. "What happened?"

"We received another memory fragment. However, for some reason, the memory must have been a bad one, which caused a massive headache for you. To a point you fainted." Gokudera answers as he grits his teeth.

"Anyway, we brought you to the nurse's office and have skipped class with the aid of Hibari. At least we don't have to sit in class to listen to Nezu-sensei's speech on how great he is. Hahahaha!" Yamamoto chirped happily though grim at first. Tsuna 'oh'ed silently. "Ano... Why is Lambo here? And... where's Rovinco-kun?"

They jerked while Lambo continues to suck his lollipop, oblivious to the direction where the topic is headed. They fell silent, unable to reply but luckily, Kyoko spoke for them. "Rovinco-kun has went back to class. And Lambo is here because he was looking for you to play. While you're out, Reborn set up a trial for Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-san and Onii-chan. It was really funny to watch. **(1)**" She chuckled. The boys' faces paled before they began to huddle at one corner to sulk **(2)**. "Kyoko, please don't!" Ryohei pleaded. Kyoko laughed and signaled that she would not.

And then, the bell rang...

* * *

"Tadaima!" Lambo, Tsuna and Reborn's voice rang through the house. "Okaeri, Lambo-kun, Reborn-kun, Tsu-kun." Nana greeted while waving a ladle around. She went back into the kitchen when a constant thumping rhythm then hurriedly ran up the stairs before a holler, "If you ever need me, I'm in the room!" Nana smiled as she continues to stir her stew.

Tsuna spun around, shut the door and flopped onto the bed. Lambo follows suit as he snuggled into his older brother figure, trembling slightly. Tsuna felt the shivers coming from the boy and looked at him. "Lambo? Kindly share with me your fears?"

The shaking stopped as the little boy puffed up his chest. "Lambo-san is not afraid of anything! Lambo-san is... Not... Afraid..." Reborn scoffed at the tearing boy. Tsuna patted soothingly into Lambo's Afro. "You can tell me that you're not afraid. But I can tell that you have your fears as well. It's not healthy to lie you know, as well as to bottle your feelings like that. Especially when you're still so young." And the dam broke.

"Don't leave me, Dame-Tsuna! I still want my candies, grapes, ice-cream and Maman. Please... Don't die!" Lambo cried. Tsuna stiffened in his position. _Could it be... Lambo has started to receive the nightmares too?_ Lambo started to bawl as he describes the scenes he saw and how he felt so lost, lonely and scared. Tsuna's eyes soften and hardens at appropriate points of Lambo's story, while caressing the raven's hair. "There, there Lambo. You can sleep with me every night if you like. This way, I won't leave you." He consoles. Lambo grips the brunette's shirt tighter and showed no signs in letting go. Tsuna sighs and starts to lull Lambo to sleep, completely ignoring the hitman's presence. And soon, the boy fell asleep.

"Reborn, can you please do me a favour?" Tsuna asked out of the blue. Sensing the infant's confusion, he continues. "The enemy has made their move. I can feel it somehow so can you help me look for information of this famiglia?" Reborn decides to nod his head as Tsuna's eyes burned orange.

"Which one?" He pulls down his fedora.

"Thank you, Reborn. I need you to search on the Corvino."

"I want my payment for this."

"You'll get to train my family with whatever method you think is fastest to get us prepared." Tsuna answered readily. Reborn smirked at the idea. "Deal."

* * *

"Man, to alight here at this hour, I'm dead beat!" A boy with silver fedora complained. A girl with long black hair whacked him hard on his head and he shouted in pain. "What the heck is that for?!"

"Being an idiot." The girl answers curtly. The other girl in the group laughed in the middle of her meditation. A boy with spectacles snickered as he commented, "take your lovey-dovey jokes somewhere else," which earned him a lump on his head. A boy with a lollipop in his mouth sighed unceremoniously. A male that looks middle aged just ignored the commotion. And the only red head was fretting over the argument, trying to hush them down with all his might though failing to do so.

* * *

_"Guys, c'mon, quiet down! Stop this utterly useless nonsense!" The blond head huffed at his guardians. A man with a flame-like tattoo stopped screaming like a mad man at a man wearing Japanese robes. Handcuffs clashed against a scythe but halted half-way. A priest stopped cheering while a teenager dug his nose like a child. Two ladies looked at the men with confused faces. _

_While he laughs at the sight till he got stitches._

_"Mou!" The blond complained. "Cozart, don't just lie there and laugh on your back!"_

_Cozart could hardly stiffle his laughter as he covers his mouth and presses his stomach. "Sorry Giotto!"_

* * *

The red head suddenly smiled and laughed a bit. His friends stared at him but decides to shrug it off, after all, his untimely laughing moments happen quite often.

He smiles towards the dark blue sky. "I hope to see you soon, Vongola."

* * *

**(1)** I'm not bothered to write the whole scene down. So all you do is recall the part when Lambo entered the school to look for Tsuna. Reborn then took the chance to test the guardians to see who can babysit Lambo. The only difference is that Bianchi is not there and Ryohei was there.

**(2)** Imagine them sulking at the corner of the nurse's office. I think it's cute.

**Hihi! I'm back! This story chapter has been stuck in my head for quite awhile and i kept writing it down during my free time, even in the canteen. Miss me? Cause I do. Please tell me what you want to see in the next chapter and I'll happily type out the next chappie. For the Chinese, regardless where, Happy Chinese New Year! Before I forget, happy valentines day too!**


	12. Shimon

Previously

The red head suddenly smiled and laughed a bit. His friends stared at him but decides to shrug it off, after all, his untimely laughing moments happen quite often.

He smiles towards the dark blue sky. "I hope to see you soon, Vongola."

* * *

Chapter 12-Shimon

Rumors were flying around the school since the wee morning and everyone could not wait for the new classmates they are getting. Males are anticipating pretty girls while the Females are waiting for boys that looked super badass. Yamamoto, Gokudera and the girls just sat at one corner and watch Tsuna bury his head into his arms as he withstands the throbbing in his head. Ever since the interaction with Rovinco, his head has been spinning badly, telling him that that boy is up to no good. Now that boy has been avoiding contact and had been staring at Tsuna every single day, getting the brunette to stick to Lambo or Reborn at home during his sleep.

Enough of that boy, even Tsuna is excited to know his new classmates. Although he is not as excited as the others, he has this giddy feeling that he'll be surprised who the new classmate is. He then sat up right, startling his seat mates.

"Daijobu? Tsuna-kun." Kyoko asks worriedly. Tsuna gives her a bright smile and nods his head. "Perfectly fine. Thank you for your concern." An image of Giotto then covers Kyoko's eyes as she blushes heavily. The boy could not help but feel curious of what the girl is thinking.

"Giotto, you okay?" Gokudera asks. Tsuna gives him a thumbs-up and did the same to Yamamoto, since he has a feeling that the rain guardian would ask him the same question. "I'm fine guys. Anyway, who do you think will be our new classmates?"

"What do you think?"

"Aww, if I tell you, it's going to spoil the fun. I have this," He points at his head. Gokudera just slaps himself in his forehead, forgetting what his boss-to-be/ex-boss have. Yamamoto ponders and gave guesses, "how about a girl and a boy?" Tsuna just shrugs. The sound of shoes then tapped rapidly and disorderly on the floor as screeching sounds could be heard from every corner of the class. Three different footsteps stopped outside the door as killer intent leaked from the oldest.

"Kimi-tachi…" A voice boomed and the door slammed open. "Can't you all just keep it down for once? I could hear all your chattering from the staff room!" Everyone shrank into their chairs as their teacher's aura over powered them. She pushed up her glasses and coughed into his fist, lowering that power output. "Kozarto-kun, Shittopi-chan, come in." The door opened again and the aura from outside entered. Now, Tsuna is at the edge of his seat.

The boy with crimson red hair fiddled with the bandages on his face while the other is dressed in balloon tubes? "Please introduce yourselves." Yamamoto threw Gokudera the 'See? Lucky!' Look. Gokudera rolled his eyes and scowled. Tsuna could slam his head against the wood at his best friends' behaviour.

"Kozarto Enma," The boy answered softly, barely loud enough to hear. The teacher asks him to repeat but he kept silent.

"My name is Shitt p. Call me Shittopi-chan!" The girl declares. The males sweat dropped. "I like to Hakkou** (1)**!"

"Hakkou? What do you mean?" The teacher asks but the girl did not reply. Giving up, she assigned their seats as they walked towards them. Enma then looks around the class, hoping to see some friendly faces when his eyes spotted familiar hairstyles. One boy has fluffy hair (like Giotto). Another has silver hair nearly touching the shoulders and parting from the middle (like G.). Another one has spiky black hair but his hair shined blue when under the light (like Asari). And lastly, a girl with auburn hair that was purposely cut short (like Yuriko). And soon, his eyes were glazed with images of said people.

"Giotto?" Enma voiced when his eyes stared at the brunet. Tsuna's ears perked up and stared at the red-head. He tilts his head and stares at the boy. Arousing whispers went through the class. One of them leaned over and asked, "You know this guy?"

As much as he could pretend, he replied with another question. "He said Giotto. Who's that? I'm very sure that my birth certificate states that my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." Realizing that it made sense, the classmate fell back into his chair, missing the tensed shoulders that appeared on the brunette. Enma just shrugs and walks towards his seat, completely trying to ignore the phenomenon but Tsuna was frozen. His mind replayed the scene over and over again, just where has he seen this particular red head before?

Enma just stared at the brunet the whole time. He never doubts his visions, be it past or present. If that brunet is Giotto, then from the history books he read from the Shimon archive, this person is Vongola primo. He fingered the ring on his finger, contemplating whether to confront him later. He bangs his head on the table lightly, his eyes flashing a reddish brown color, and he decides to look for him later after seeking his friends.

* * *

"SHUT UP LAWN-HEAD! GIVE GIOTTO SOME SPACE ALREADY! HIS EARS WON'T BE ABLE TO TAKE IT WITH ALL THOSE SHOUTING FROM YOU!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY OCTOPUS-HEAD! I AM NOT SHOUTING!"

"YOU ARE!"

"NOT!"

"ARGH!" And the argument went to and fro.

Yamamoto is failing to calm the two hot heads down. Tsuna, Kyoko and Haru were pressing their ears down as hard as they could to keep out the _melodious_ music. Hana has already left the scene hurriedly, muttering something like noisy monkeys, somewhere along the line. Reborn just sat on Tsuna's mob of fluffy hair with his arms crossed across his chest while enjoying the entertainment the guardians offer.

Suddenly, Tsuna arms fell to his sides. His steady walking rhythm slowed to a pause. His heart beat increased as his mind pounded, telling him 'stalker', but 'not enemy'. Reborn then held onto his reigns tightly as Tsuna spun around quickly. His fists readied by his side as he asked a tree, "Who's there?" Enma's heart skipped a beat by shock before he recovered with a _damn the hyper intuition._

His friends then stopped whatever their doing and stared at the poor tree that Tsuna is glaring at. The girls fidgeted while the boys fingered whatever weapons they are comfortable with. Yamamoto to his baseball bat, Gokudera to his dynamites, Ryohei tightened his bandages around his fists while Reborn polished his gun. Their eyes narrowed.

Silence~ What a beautiful instrument when it is peaceful but now, it is filled with tension and uncertainty. The air seem to pause with them. If a pin dropped, you can probably hear it. If they are at the wild wild west, balls of hay would be rolling about, getting toyed by the wind.

With a lower voice, he asked again. "Who's there? Or I'll burn the tree." Tsuna's eyes glazed bright orange as his fists lit up with soft orange flames. His friends watched him, bewildered while Reborn smirked. Even though it was not the first time, Reborn could not help but take a picture of the faces they made.

Willing everything he got, an earthy looking flame sprouted on his head. The air around them then began to shift as power gets injected into the air. A loud gasp was heard from behind the tree as light footsteps could be heard. Enma appeared from behind the tree. His eyes flashed a colour together with the others before he staggered into his position. With his black gauntlets decorated with the crest of his famiglia, he waved. "Yo, Vongola!" He continued, while watching his classmates' eyes widen. "And long time no see; Giotto, G."

* * *

{A/N: I was intending to end it here but oh well.}

* * *

Gokudera stuttered, "How did yo- Tsuna, he is definitely an enemy. Allow me to blow him up!" Tsuna then sticks his flaming hand out in front of Gokudera, preventing him from making any move. The bomber stared at Tsuna shocked, he lowers his arms and whispers worriedly. "Giotto..."

Tsuna smiles at the silver head. "Don't worry." Gokudera's eyes widen at each word that the brunet spelt out. "After all, we are going to find out who he is. Right?" Enma nods his head and watches a lighter shade of orange take over Tsuna's blazing eyes, "Cozart."

"Who's Cozart?" Enma asked _innocently_ even though he knew that it is not a smart move.

Just then, using his control over gravity, Enma gravitated everyone, except Tsuna and Gokudera, out of the way and launched back holes at the remaining two. Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief when he saw his friends moved to a safer area, quite nice for someone attacking him. However, he stood there like a rock, not heeding his gut feeling. Gokudera's eyes widened and he pushed Tsuna aside before Enma could land a punch on the poor brunet. Tsuna could hardly catch his breath as his intuition spiked up to dodge right or at least duck. He followed the order as he ducked a kick by the red head. _This kind of fighting style is so... Cozart, _Tsuna deadpanned as he blocks a punch by Enma. Following his instincts, Enma did an uppercut, only to get intercepted by Tsuna when he grabbed his wrist.

"Are you very sure that you're not Cozart?" Tsuna asked as they exchanged blows with one another. Enma just shrugged and shook his head, a small, unnoticeable smile forming on his lips. Tsuna grabs the red head's arm and twisted it behind his back before he hissed inwards, _li__ar_, his brain said. He then felt his palm scorch extremely hot as skin rubbed against the energy burns. Enma broke free from his grip somehow and delivers a kick at the brunette, who dodged the action swiftly. Within the commotion, Gokudera crawled to a corner of the pavement and watched blow after blow, sighing in between. He really has nothing to do as his boss is perfectly capable in handling this person. Not wanting to admit it either, he has this tinge of familiarity swelling inside. He glances over to the others, only to see similar expressions of nostalgia.

Tsuna asks his sparring partner again. "Are you very very sure that you're not Cozart? My gut is telling me that I'm right." They broke their eye contact and jumps apart.

Enma laughed and grins widely as he diminishes his flame. His face twists into a scowl as he complained, "Damn your hyper intuition." Tsuna laughs while the others (excluding Gokudera) just stared dumbfounded. Reborn mentally notes the oncoming scenes as he remebers to take out a voice recorder and a camera.

"How's Shimon?" Tsuna asked abruptly. Enma's eyes darkened as he lowered his head. "There's only the seven of us now. Everyone else died due to a massacre. I don't know who did it but I want to avenge my family, bring that family down. Help me Giotto." Tsuna, still with orange eyes, clenched his fists tightly, ignoring the pain that swelled up on his palm. Silently, the others waited impatiently for his answer.

"Sure!" He declared and shook the red head's hand firmly. The others stared wide eyed. Hope then lit up in Enma's eyes. "So which one? I-I mean, the famiglia you're after."

"Corvino." Enma's voice trembled.

Tsuna dropped his flaming mode and leaked out a Cheshire grin. However, he dropped it soon after he watched his new/old friend's expression darken. Tapping his friend's shoulder, he sticks his thumb at Reborn. Knowing what the brunette wanted, the hitman scowled as he flattened Leon into a smart phone. "Recently, I have a throbbing sensation in my head, asking me to dig up on the Corvino and stay away from a new transfer student named 'Rovinco Alexandre'. So now I'm after the Corvino. And I am sure that they have managed to sneak through our discipline committee's network -Hibari sneezes- and so, I have requested Reborn to search up on the famiglia." Enma looked shocked at Tsuna while the latter just hurried the infant.

The tapping stopped and Reborn flips his screen over to the two of them. Everyone stared into the screen, amazed at the amount of information glaring on the small device. With a serious look, Reborn spoke up.

"Generally, Corvino is a small famiglia even though it is nearly as old as the Vongola. However, it was said that their Primo was taken down by Vongola Primo and both sides sustained heavy injuries. However, Primo did not kill all the members so those who survived build it up again but no one led it. Until now, they have only elected a commander every few years for the famiglia. It is said that they deal with drugs and have a company cover, going by the name 'Veeno corporations'."

Heavy footsteps approached. Freezing, Tsuna listened as a skylark's voice rang. "Is that true? Arcobaleno." _Again, calling me Arcobaleno..._ "That's correct, Hibari."

"Hn." And Hibari left, his mind fell back to the boy from this 'Veeno corporation'. His fingers slide over his hidden tonfas as he sweared under his breath. "I'll bite anyone who disrupts the peace of Namimori." _What's with these teenagers? Calling me arcobaleno one by one. Just who are they? _Reborn thought. _Could they be... What if what Nono deduced became reality. All the info that I've got from Tsuna and his family may be the link to this!_

Gokudera scoffs behind the skylark before a smirk about. "For once, I agree with that bloodthirsty carnivore. If they are going to get us, we're going to be way faster than them." Gokudera fell into deep thoughts as the others walked towards them. Suddenly, he slammed his fist against his palm, screaming 'eureka!' "I know, Boss! Let's do some training!"

Tsuna nods his head blankly before the same few words sank in. "Hieee! What did you s-say?!" Tsuna shrieked, earning a smack on his head. He looked at both Enma and Gokudera before paling. His friends' eyes were sparkling at the idea and puppy-like stuff sprouted from them. He then glanced over at the infant. Surprisingly, he's nodding at Gokudera's idea before he looked at the brunet and smirked.

_You'll get to train my family with whatever method you think is fastest to get us prepared._

Tsuna smacked his forehead. "Don't stare at me like that Reborn. I get it, your payment for the information." Reborn beamed. Sighing, the brunet gave up. "Reborn, you can take it from here..." He started sulking and walking away, his friends following behind slowly, leaving Enma and Reborn behind.

"Want come over? I can inform your family about this." Enma stiffens before refusing immediately. "A-Adelheid has a-already cooked dinner and I-I have to get home. S-s-see you soon, Ar-ar-cobaleno." And Enma sped off, leaving a trail of smoke behind him. Reborn smirked, seeing the similarity of this boy and his student. Running away is their best but they out their family first. Definitely good bosses-to-be. However, he could not help but linger around his title. Why is it that all the teenagers he approached and seemingly not know about the Mafia knows his title. Shaking it off, he started to skip to the Sawada Residences, his mind planning all sorts of methods to train his students.

Suddenly, he felt a spike. _Veeno... __Rovinco... __Corvino... Crows! _

The time will come_ 'When the Crows come aiming for the clear sky'_

_"So which one? I-I mean, the famiglia you're after."_

_"Corvino." Enma's voice trembled._

_Tsuna's head started to throb heavily as he screamed. "Corvino!"_

_"Please... Don't die!" Lambo wailed._

Reborn started to stick his hands into the pocket and take out a slightly crumpled paper. He grips the paper tightly, remembering who to give this piece of letter to. _"Pass it to Verde when the time comes."_ He grunted inside. He never liked that psychopath who only want to use people for experimentation. He could not help but wonder why the storm candidate wanted to give Verde this note. Nevertheless, he flattened Leon again and clicked on the green coloured Caller ID.

Ring... _"**Hello?**"_

"**Verde. I need your help. Come to Namimori, Japan and I'll tell you the details.**"

_"**Oh? When did you require my help?**" _Reborn really dislikes this guy.

_"**Just shut up and do as I say. It's a crisis.**" _The hitman snarled. The scientist clicked his tongue behind the receiver and grumbled._ "**Fine. Where?**"_

_"**Sawada Residences on the fifth district. Tomorrow 3pm, don't be late.**" _Reborn replied and shuts his phone, leaving no space for argument. _Why I hate scientists, _he thought.

* * *

~Corvino Japan headquarters~

Rovinco walks down the red colored carpet and sat on a nicely decorated red velvet chair. He crossed his fingers and gracefully puts his right leg over his left. Receiving his nice cup of wine from a maid, he swirled the glass slowly in his hand. Propping his free hand up, he stopped the motion and tightly gripped the neck of the cup. Growling, he announced, "I want my reports!"

A hearty laughter was heard first. "Haha! Alex-kun. You should relax a bit. Like what Rosetta said boss, you should worry less and allow us to handle it." A boy appeared from the shadows.

"I don't care about what that woman said to my father. I want my reports this instance, Klein." Rovinco hissed. However, Klein just laughed it off and surrendered playfully as he brought out a Vanilla folder. "Yes yes young master, here."

Snatching it out of his subordinate's hand, he flipped through the pages and tosses it onto a coffee table. Klein still has his smile on, no hint of anger shown. "Geez, you guys are my father's guardians. Why are you guys working with me on my infiltration task?"

"Because Bocchan is Bocchan. You're very important to the future of the family and we cannot have you dead before coronation. You dad sent us to look after you." A girl, with pink hair that curls softly at the end, appeared. Klein stepped aside and greeted the girl happily. "Good day Rosetta! Where's your report? Bocchan's asking for it."

Rosetta widen her eyes playfully before she just smiled sweetly. "Oh dear me! Bocchan, can I pass it to you later?" Rovinco just nods his head with a grunt. The girl then walked forward. "How's your day in school? Met the Vongola?"

Rovinco smirked evilly. "Yes and I've caught an even larger fish."

"How big is the fish?"

"HUGE! It's not just the Vongola Decimo I saw, I saw their Primo! Plus, the Shimon transferred to our school. Isn't the fish big?"

"Indeed~" However, Klein thought again. "Their Primo?"

"Reincarnated, yes! Isn't it amazing? A second chance to take the founder down!" Rovinco's voice grew louder and venomous at each word. His subordinates did not mind at all, liking the tone very much. If only their Primo is still around, he would be extremely proud of him.

"Are you jumping to conclusions?" Rosetta asked cautiously. Rovinco shook his head. "Oh no, they revealed themselves unconsciously in front of my eyes." The blue head rubs his hands together in glee. Rosetta then fishes her phone out and dialled, before long, all the words out of their young master has been spilled over. A hyena like laughter erupted from the speaker.

"**My dear boy, don't advance yet. Observe them more and we'll attack at the right time.**" A booming voice cackled. Rovinco smiled at the voice. "**Yes, Father.**"

* * *

Tsuna is sleeping with Lambo and the cow-like boy wraps his arms tightly around his brotherly figure. Reborn sat on the window seal as he sent out a few messages. One of them is to his boss, Vongola Nono.

'**So the Corvino is up to something. It's no surprise when they have stopped reporting for the pass few years. So,**

**_The community has no objections in making them decimo. The rings would be passed over next week through one of our most trusted allies. As for trainers, I believe you have planned out who and when will they arrive. I'll send Iemitsu and Basil over as well to watch the progress ._**' The message wrote. He shuts his phone and lie on his hammock. "**You're going to meet hell tomorrow. Tsuna.**" Tsuna unconsciously shivered in his sleep.

* * *

**(1) fementation. Reference to her swamp flames [if I'm not wrong]**

**Late, late, really late! More than two weeks of no update is really bad but I'm sure this pattern will keep up for quite awhile. Please, forgive me! Anyway, please read through everything and tell me of any plot holes because I did quite a bit of edits in the previous chapters, especially chapter 9. Thank you all for reading and please review!**

Posted: 28-2-15 (dd-m-yy)


	13. Get stronger

Notes for this chapter.

_Italics_ \- Thoughts or flashbacks

* * *

Previously

**_The community has no objections in making them decimo. The rings would be passed over next week through one of our most trusted allies. As for trainers, I believe you have planned out who and when will they arrive. I'll send Iemitsu and Basil over as well to watch the progress ._**' The message wrote. He shuts his phone and lie on his hammock. "**You're going to meet hell tomorrow. Tsuna.**" Tsuna unconsciously shivered in his sleep.

* * *

Chapter 13 - Training (Part one)

"Go! Sawada! Extreme!" Ryohei shouted over the cliff. Tsuna looked up begrudgingly before shouting, "Quiet Onii-san!" You know Ryohei, his volume never goes down. Tsuna sighs in defeat. Suddenly, a familiar 'Kora' sounded and Ryohei starts running towards the source, not forgetting to shout back a cheer at the brunet. Hanging his head low, he sighed and pushed his arm upwards, only to fall back when an explosion erupted.

Falling, he cussed slightly. "Damn my guardians!" He screamed. And splash! Then a fountain appears from his mouth. Climbing to the edge of the river, he groaned at the sight of three pairs of polished leather shoes, and then a glittering green gun. Shutting his eyes, he groaned again.

"Get back up there and climb, Dame-Tsuna." An infant's voice rang clearly in his head. Groaning again, he started to climb the cliffs dreadingly. A blond and his companion stared up at the brunette in boxers in pity as they sighed again. _Twenty-eighth time falling. Is he really who Reborn and Nono think he is?_

"Ah!" **_Splash_**. The blond shook his head. The brunet spits the water out of his mouth again. "Lil' bro, you alright?" He asks as he offers him a bottle and a clean towel. Accepting it, they walked over to a huge rock and sat (slump) on it. He is really groaning a lot within the span of six hours as he groaned again.

"Ne, Dino-san, you said Reborn trained you. Right?" The blond, now known as Dino, nodded his head slowly and cautiously.

"Right and he has always been a spartan-like tutor from the start." Dino shivered.

Tsuna slumps into his sore arms and groaned. "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Tsuna is walking back to his house with his back hunched. He breathed out disappointingly._

_Yamamoto has baseball practice while Gokudera is gone to refill his illegal supplies (mainly gunpowder for whatever weapon that requires gunpowder). Thus, he is walking back home on his own, dreading the demands from Lambo and Reborn. As he was about to reach his place, he froze in place._

_Why are there so many men in black in front of his house?!_

_Well, he moved forward towards the mass of black only to be stopped when a huge hand landed on his shoulder. "We only allow the Sawada's into the house." Tsuna stared into the man's eyes dumbfounded. "Eh? But my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." As if the name being a cue, the men rearranged themselves into two orderly lines and saluted the small teenager. "Pardon us! Please, Sawada-sama!" Meekly, Tsuna walked through nervously before breaking into a run and slamming the wooden door shut behind him._

_Worst, his house is filled with the same people. However, they look more burly. Using his small build, he squeezed in between the males before being able to reach for the clean air at his door. Heaving a sigh of relief, he turned the knob of his door, only to be greeted by a sea of men in his room. Shaking in anger, he finally screamed. "Why is there so many men in black suits standing in and out of my house? Not to mention, MY ROOM!"_

_For a moment, all eyes shifted towards a figure by the only window of Tsuna's room. He waved his hand and signalled everyone that they can take their leave. They bowed and evacuated the room immediately, seeing a fuming brunet. The figure sat in a leather chair and spun around, his face hung a bright grin on his face but his eyes were scrutinizing him closely. Kinda reminds him of Yamamoto. And then that blond started to make comments on him._

_"He's no good!"_

_"He's got no aura."_

_"He presents himself terribly, not to mention scrawny."_

_"He's doesn't look ambitious."_

_"There's no sense of anticipation and he looks very unlucky." And soon enough, he fell for no proper reasons. Scanning the floor, he saw a game remote not too far from his right foot. He scowled slightly._

_"Short legs." Reborn added._

_"Disposition of a boss, zero." The blond concluded. Reborn smirked slightly before something lit up in his head, like a reminder. He jumped onto the blond's shoulder and whispered into his ears. Occasionally, the blond will glance up at Tsuna before turning his attention back to Reborn. Suddenly, he screamed softly, barely heard by Tsuna but he caught it, nevertheless._

_"Eh? He's deduced to be Primo?" A firm nod. Tsuna frowned, inwardly. The blond's expression lightened before he faced the brunet. Stretching out his hand, he introduced himself. "The name's Dino Cavallone. Decimo of the Cavallone famiglia." Tsuna formed an 'o' with his mouth and nods his head, saying that he is listening. However, something clicked at the back of his head. _Wait, Cavallone?_ Shaking his thoughts out of his mind, he smiled and grabs Dino's hand and shakes it in return._

_"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Just call me Tsuna!" His brows then furrowed. "And what do you mean 'disposition of a boss equivalent to zero'?"_

_Dino just stared wide eyed before laughing. "No worries lil' bro! I'm the same as you before Reborn stared to train me." Shocked. "So what are you doing in the house?"_

_"He's your tutor."_

_"Oh... What?!" Tsuna can feel his soul flowing out of him. Reborn clicked his tongue. "He's your tutor though he won't be the only one." Tsuna is already dreading the piece of news. How bad news hurt. A lot. "You'll meet your other tutor later, when this," he points at Dino, "Dame-Ex-student of mine goes to train someone else." Dino rubs the back of his head and grins sheepishly. "And I heard that he's a troublesome student." Raising an eyebrow, Tsuna dropped his bag onto his bed and sat down. His eyes twinkled as he guessed the student under Dino and bid the blond good luck. The don paled as he watched Tsuna's expressions, that were directed at him, switch from curiosity, enlightenment, understanding and pure amusement._

_"I see..." Tsuna wondered, a smirk surfacing on his face. Just then, the door slammed open, in come Lambo who was holding onto his pink grenades dangerously. With a happy face, he screamed. "Tsuna! Let's play assassin!" Tsuna's arms went into action as he waved around frantically to protest. However, Lambo just swings the grenade at him. Shrieking on instinct, he ducked and allowed the grenades out of the window, forgetting the herd of people at the gate. From there, everything occurred so slowly that Tsuna nearly peed in his pants._

_Their eyes widened at the pink things as they flew outside the window. Dino hopped out of his chair and leapt over the window sill. His whip whipped into action as he released the tail and swings it at the pink gadgets before tossing it above his head, in time for its explosion. He lands on the floor gracefully as cheers erupted from his men._

_Tsuna stood in awe at his senior. "Cool, just like Cavallone Primo!" He squealed softly. Reborn eyed him for a moment before he checks on his useless student. Tsuna runs out of the house and checks on Dino, relieved to know that he's fine. Reborn then appears next to them._

_"We'll head out now. For training." He remarked as Leon looped around Tsuna, tightening so that the boy would not escape. "Maman! We're going out for a bit!" He declared, despite all the protests from Tsuna. Nana came out and waved with her knife. "Take care! Have fun!" Tears streamed down from Tsuna's eyes as he was pushed into the black Mercedes waiting outside his house._

_"Onward! To the death mountain!" Reborn ordered as the chauffeur complied._

* * *

"Oyaji!" Yamamoto greeted as he entered the sushi shop, which happens to be his house too. The shop was barely lit as he watched his father swing the knife with practiced ease. His fingers then starts to itch to hold onto the grip of the knife as he grasped onto one like a sword, in his father's kitchen.

His father walked in a gasped. His son is holding the blade like a weapon. A hard grin fell on his face as memories of holding a sword flooded his mind. Slowly, he walked towards Yamamoto and places his hand on his shoulder.

His son froze and relaxed, knowing who is behind him. Yamamoto placed the knife down and smiled. "Do you need anything? Oyaji." His fathers eyes looked at the knife and he followed. Oh, three knives placed side by side. Yamamoto glanced at a side before he looks at his father into the eye. "Oyaji, can you... Teach me kendo?"

Shocked, his father reached into his pocket and fiddled with a familiar round object. "Takeshi, your father's sword, is the greatest. And second, to none." He finished before he walked to the back of the kitchen, opening a secret door thought to be a window. They walked towards a dojo and stepped into the pine smell. Yamamoto slipped into his armour and grabbed a bokken, however, his father did not. Surprised, he asked. "Aren't you going to wear your armour? You may get hurt."

His father's eyes narrowed as he tighten his grip on his bokken. "I don't need it. Now, get into stance."

Yamamoto shrugs his he lifts his bokken, his left hand behind him positioned to hold more things. His father was startled by this. He shakes it off as he charges forward. In an instance, Yamamoto's bokken is knocked out of his hands.

"I don't know what your style is, but I will teach you mine." The sushi chef commented as he keeps his bokken aside. Frozen, Yamamoto absorbed every detail like sponge. "I would teach you the shigure soen ryu. Remember, your father's sword is second to none. And before I forget." He takes out the object he was supposed to pass to Yamamoto and tosses it over. For a moment, Yamamoto's face scrunched up before it relaxed, as if he knows what the object is and was about to reject it but still accepts it. He clenched his fist tightly around the object before looking at his father. "Thank you, Oyaji." His eyes glowed blue, determined. His father's mouth agape before speaking. "Keep it well and never lose it."

Yamamoto nods his head as he asks his father to continue to teach him. The older Yamamoto laughed as he decides to serve sushi as snack later.

Behind the bamboo doors, two males smiled. The older one sighs and walks out, his apprentice following behind. "Aren't you going to stay and watch? Master."

"Nah, my job here is done. Tsuyoshi won't have any problems in tutoring his son." The man addressed as master replied. His student kept silent as they quietly left the area.

* * *

_Gokudera threw his bombs into the air again. Boom! The dynamites exploded but it's targets went scorch free. He grunted in frustration as his tutor sighs loudly, irritating him._

_"Why can't I get them to disintegrate?" He shouted in anger into the air. Really like a furious storm, his tutor nodded as he ignored the extra weight in his pocket. The man yawned and smiled gleefully to himself. "Treat the paper planes as your flirts! And you're trying to kiss them!"_

_Gokudera snorted in disagreement. "I'm not a pervert like you! Shamal." And Shamal made no effort to hide it. Another dynamite exploded near him, causing the ground to shake. The bomber cried inside. Sorry boss! If I affected your trainings!_

_He continued to throw his planes and target them, not caring about the conversation behind._

_"He's truly a furious storm that never rests right? Shamal-dono." The dirty blonde teen asked the hitman. Shamal nods his head as he took out the ring. He scrutinizes the object, ignoring another explosion professionally. "He'll definitely suit the role and become a great right hand person." The teen chirped. _

_"Remember to pass him the ring when you deem him ready." A gruff voice spoke up. Without batting an eyelid, he waved and replied, "right!"_

* * *

_A blond infant rang the door bell on the Sasagawa household. "WHOSE EXTREMELY THERE?" A loud voice roared behind the closed doors. Before the infant's pet can set him down, the door swing open and broke off from its metal hinges. However, the culprit just laughed and told the whole house that he broke down the door again. The infant cocked an eyebrow in amusement before smirking. "Interesting student you have introduced to me, Reborn." The infant spoke out loud. _

_Ryohei then looked around the door frame for his visitor until he saw a flying baby. "This is EXTREME! A floating baby!" He exclaimed. The infant laughed heartily at the sight before pointing at his pet. "I'm Colonnello and this is my pet Falco. Your Master Pao Pao begged me to teach you -Reborn coughed as he choked on his ever ready espresso- to get ready for a big event!" Ryohei contemplates and was about to speak when the end of a rifle hit against his abdomen. Startled, not that he minded, the extreme boxer flinched slightly at the cold plastic. _

_Finishing what he was doing, Colonnello swung the gun behind his back and smiled at his new student. "I'm going to make you stronger and you'll be able to take down anyone at the end of my training!" This made Ryohei grin. He liked the idea of getting stronger. Without further delay, he agreed readily, but not before telling his younger sister. His sister frowned at the idea of getting into fights but Ryohei somehow managed to persuade. She went to greet the Colonnello when his appearance struck her. He looked just like the infant -no, _Arcobaleno_ living at the brunet's place. Somehow, her thoughts were too loud._

_"How did you know that I'm an arcobaleno?" The blond questions. Kyoko, being her cheerful self, replied. "Just a feeling I've got." And it is true. It just happened to pop out in her head. Maybe she is getting affected by Tsuna's blurting sessions. Colonnello's guard seemed to be lowered as he told Kyoko whatever he planned to do with her brother, which she happily agreed since the way he phrased it did not sound like fighting at all. Just physical training. Colonnello then passed Ryohei a camouflage headband with a number two pin. Falco immediately carried him as Colonnello shouted at Ryohei. "Come on! Follow me!" Kyoko wished her brother good luck._

_-On the Death Mountain-_

_Ryohei marveled at the marvelous sight in front of him before screaming a few 'extreme' words. There is a beautiful waterfall and the top of the trees are very fascinating to him. He peeped over the side of the mountain and saw a familiar person crawling up the cliff. Somehow recognizing the training style, he cheered. "Go! Sawada! Extreme!" the brunet looked up, said something he could not hear and somehow slipped. _

_"Kora! Ryohei!" Colonnello called. Ryohei responded and jogged back, not forgetting another cheer and totally ignoring the sound of a loud Splash._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

"Reborn! What kind of training is this?" Tsuna yelled through the rushing sounds of water. Reborn had apparently tied him to a rock with no clothes. The water splashed onto his skin, causing him to shiver as wind blew past. It is extremely cold. Not to mention, there are rubber duckies falling on him. No cool.

Reborn had his shades out as he sips a cool glass of orange juice. He had no intention in answering his student's question but did so anyway. "Get out of the strings as quickly as you can. There would be a huge duck at the end of the small ones." Tsuna gulped as he flustered inside. _I have to get out of here! _He then willed a small flame towards his finger tips and starts to burn the ropes. His resolve? To get out alive. The final rope brunt away and Tsuna tried to make it to safe land. Well, he failed.

The large ducky fell off, meeting the cold waters with a hard impact. Dino and Romario shield their faces while Reborn directed his umbrella in front of him, completely avoiding the water. Tsuna gasped for air as he resurfaced from the treacherous -to him- waters. Reborn hopped over to him and pat his shoulders. "Well done, Dame-Tsuna! Now, let's resume our training!"

Tsuna groaned loudly at the task. He has been falling for countless number of times and each time hurt badly. Gathering his resolve, Tsuna's eyes turned orange, much to Reborn's pleasure. Dino just gawked. The brunet started to climb, occasionally slipping but he caught another foothold on time. Soon, he reached the top and flops down onto the sandy surface. His eyes greeted two new pairs of shoes. A pair of sneakers and a pair of worn-out boots. Weird.

Catching his breath, he stood up and looked at two smiling figures. A teen and a man that seemed familiar. _Where have I seen him before? _Then a blond head appeared with his mother in his head. "Dad!"

"Yo my Tuna-fish!" His father waved. Seeing his father was really awkward. He was rarely at home and sometimes, he would not even remember the fact that he had a dad. Tsuna shook slightly in anger but held it back. He smiled at his father before asking the teenager. "And you are?"

"My name is Basil and I work under thy father. It's an honour to finally meet you, Sawada-dono!" The boy, now known as Basil, bowed 90 degrees forward. Tsuna rapidly gestures for Basil not to greet him like that and to stand up quickly. Reborn quickly hoped into the picture, breaking the nervous tension in between the two boys.

"Before we deem you fit, we have one more hurdle for you to cross. Basil!"

"Yes, Reborn-san." The boy answered. He fished out a blue container from his pocket and boomerang-like object from somewhere. He opened the container and popped two blue balls into his mouth. A flame sprouted on his forehead. He gawked in surprise, the flame is "Blue! You're a rain like Asari!" He exclaimed/Blurted. Basil just nodded his head in acknowledgement while his father looked at him in surprise. Reborn tapped in frustration, waiting for Tsuna. The brunet is very slow. Reborn let out a soft growl. Only then, Tsuna got the message and started to shiver.

"D-do I have to?" He stammered. All the others nod their heads. He sighs in defeat. Dino manages to look up and strike. "Start!"

Like a no good, his feeble punch strikes nothing as Basil flipped backwards into the air and swings his blade. Blue visible slashes cut through the air and dig into the ground. Tsuna evaded the attack and launched at Basil with flaming hands. His father watched in awe at the purity of the flames, so dark and clear. Tsuna swings his arm at the face while Basil ducks, swinging his legs in the process to trip his sparring mate. Tsuna's eyes caught the quick movement and hopped slightly, effectively avoiding the attack. Reborn whistled. Tsuna tries to kick Basil but his right foot was grabbed and his whole body was flung onto a huge boulder. Basil gasped in horror when Tsuna was not moving and was about to approach him when Reborn stopped him. "Watch," he says.

Tsuna then slowly picked himself up and he steadies himself. He shakes his head to clear his vision. Reborn looks at Basil and tilts his head, "See? With all that training from earlier, he is getting better." Basil nods his head. Tsuna opens his eyes, shocking his opponent-for-now, bright orange eyes glowed and power radiated from him. Basil gulped and went into stance.

Tsuna charges forward, his arms out to punch. Basil gets ready to push him away when the burnet suddenly kept his arm and quickened his pace, flames propelling him forward. There was no time to dodge as Tsuna collides into Basil on his head, stunning each other and Tsuna gets unconscious, the flame sizzled into the air. Basil rubbed his head as his flame dies out and he looks towards the adults. His master grinned at him, silently praising him.

Dino shrugged before giving the boy a thumbs up. "Good job!" He smiled brightly before it sank. "Time to tutor the trouble kid." He sulks as his back arched forward. Reborn felt the urge too kick him. Iemitsu then tosses his ally a ring. Dino slipped it into his pocket. Reborn hops over to Tsuna and smacked him but the latter did not respond. He sighed and looked at the ring in Basil's hand. "**Pass the ring to him only when he manages the First's technique. He will be ready by then.**"

Basil nods his head firmly.

* * *

**This is part one of the full training chapter. I hope you have enjoyed the chapter. I know its been two weeks but I have to say that it is inevitable. My schedule is really tight that I have not finished writing CTHT chapter 4 but it will come out eventually, if you're wondering why it has not been updated. Please leave a review for this chapter, guest reviews or doubts are welcomed too.**

Posted: 13-3-15


	14. Was it like this?

Previously

Dino shrugged before giving the boy a thumbs up. "Good job!" He smiled brightly before it sank. "Time to tutor the trouble kid." He sulks as his back arched forward. Reborn felt the urge too kick him. Iemitsu then tosses his ally a ring. Dino slipped it into his pocket. Reborn hops over to Tsuna and smacked him but the latter did not respond. He sighed and looked at the ring in Basil's hand. "Pass the ring to him only when he manages the First's technique. He will be ready by then."

Basil nods his head firmly.

* * *

Chapter 14 - Was it like this? (training part 2)

Tsuna's arms flapped widely as he balanced himself in the middle of huge barrels of explosives. Dino had left for the trouble kid while his father had went off to somewhere he is not bothered about. Basil and Reborn stood far from the mines while screaming instructions to 'stay alive' at the struggling brunet. Seriously, which tutor would make their student stand on a small pitiful flat rock on one leg in the middle of hundred over explosives?! That's Reborn and the Mafia trainings for you.

"Don't worry Sawada-dono, I have reduced the amount of gun powder in the explosives." Basil chirped happily. Tsuna paled at the news. "IT'S NOT COMFORTING!" Basil just shrugged.

"Dame-Tsuna, concentrate!" Reborn shouted. For that moment, Tsuna turned his head around and shouted back. "What did you say- Ah!" He slipped. **Boom!** Reborn shook his head in disappointment as he went forward to retrieve his student. "He still have got long ways to go."

* * *

From the town area, Chrome stopped and turned her head over to where she could hear an explosion. She could see smoke rising from one side of the mountain.

"Is there any problem, my dear Chrome?" Mukuro asked. Chrome shook her head and smiled back at her brother. Not that Mukuro did not notice the loud sound, he just choose to ignore it. "Okay then, let's head back home and continue our training." Chrome fingered the ring she held onto. The patterns seem familiar but she could not wrap a finger around it. At the same time, she knows that the ring should not be that way, like what she saw in her dreams.

Just then, another explosion shook her out of her thoughts and a shiver went down her spine. She glanced at Mukuro and saw that sadistic smirk. Before she knew it, she was shaking her head at the childish thoughts of her twin.

Inwardly, Mukuro laughed. That skylark is not going to like his town getting destroyed by his very own boss. _Good luck to both of you~_

* * *

Hibari sneezed consecutively. Kusakabe handed him a clean piece of tissue. "You may take your leave now." The vice chairman bowed and left.

Just as he could sink into his beloved silence and solitude, the door of his office creaked open. Opening an eye, he saw a blond herbivore and a herbivore wearing sunglasses. Anger built up within him. Those two broke a few rules already and he does not like it. He narrows his eyes dangerously at the visitors.

Sensing a choking aura emitted from the boy, Dino mustered his courage and spoke up. "Hibari Kyoya. Am I right?"

"Who are you? Where are your visitor passes?" Hibari hissed.

"Ah? We have to carry some passes to get in? My bad!" Dino laughed and scratched his head. A vein popped in Hibari. "Anyway, I am Reborn's acquaintance and I am tasked to tutor you." Hibari smirked and took out his tonfas. "The infant's... then you must be strong." He jumped out of his sofa and launched at the blond.

Dino let out a small yelp before his hands went into action. His whip entangle into the skylark's weapons. "Let's take it to the roof shall we? We're going to damage more property if we keep up this fight here." He persuaded. The words sank into Hibari as he collapsed his weapons. Dino heaved in relief and passed the ring to his new student, not that Hibari acknowledges him as one.

He watched as Hibari's fingers clasp around the object and his eyes glazed purple violently. His fingers tightened around it as his fist shook, maybe in anger. His teeth grit and his breaths came faster. Sensing something very wrong, he grabbed the prefect's shoulders and looked into his far etched eyes.

* * *

_"Here!" Giotto handed him a ring. He was about to refuse when he saw Giotto's dark orange eyes, filled with determination, urging for him to take it. "What is it for?"_

_"Maybe to signify that we're friends?"_

_Alaude snorted. "Then I'll have you take it back." Giotto seemed to panic for a moment as he pushed it back into the detective's hands. _

_"Then think of it as a symbol that you're someone of high ranks in the Vongola. It can proof handy in times of battle too." Giotto pleaded. "You'll get to arrest many people who stands in the way of justice. A-and I'll spar with you time to time!"_

_Alaude smirked at the offer and grasp it in his hand. "I'll take up on that offer then. Now go, before I arrest you due to a breach of privacy." Giotto shrieked slightly before dashing off with G 'flying' behind. "Yes Alaude!"_

_... Oi! _

_He stands in the middle of a sea of men. Not his favourite thing to do but this is war and these men are going against the rules. He smirked as he remembers the first time he got hold of the ring. He ignited his ring and fought gallantly. For a moment, he saw the insignia of the crows blaring red at him._

* * *

"OI! You there?" Dino shook the prefect out of his trance. Hibari clutched his head and glared at the man in front of him. Dino paled and turned to run, not before watching his student's eyes glow purple for a second. His short moment of surprise did not last long as the teenager in front of him growled. "**I'll arrest you for waking me up!**"

A manly shriek was heard down the halls as dusts covered the discipline committee's eyes. A blur of black and blonde flashed past together with the sound. Tetsuya just sighed and continued to patrol the school like his captain wants him to.

* * *

"CONCENTRATE!" Reborn ordered the brunet. Tsuna breathed in and out calmly. Forming a rectangle with his thumb and index finger, his flame flickered, leaking wildly and uncontrollably. Reborn tilted his fedora forward as Basil watched with awe. He turned around and faced them. Basil lit him blade and readied himself for his command.

"GO!"

Basil launched forward, his flaming tip aimed at the other. Tsuna's arms stretched out and grabbed the blade with his fingers. Blue flames began to get sucked into an unknown portal between those fingers and Tsuna's flame grew larger. Reborn widened his eyes. "Basil, you may stop." Said boy pulled away and panted slightly, his eyes glimmering in admiration. Tsuna blinks away the orange in his eyes and exhaled loudly.

"Did I do it?"

Reborn shrugged. "I've never seen the first's technique so I don't know. Instead, I think you should. What does your intuition say?"

Tsuna's brows furrowed. "Zero point breakthrough: First edition... Hm, I-I'm there... A-At the same time, I'm not. So, I-I don't really know... Sorry." Slowly, Basil walked over and placed his hand on his shoulder. He stretched his hand forward and passed the brunet an object. "I think it's fine for you to hold onto it now. After all, I think you've passed." Tsuna opened his palm, revealing a ring with a blue orb, engraved inside is an insignia of the Vongola.

_The Vongola ring... Was it like this?_

* * *

"Bocchan... Your aim is off again. Do you have anything on your mind?" Rosetta asked worriedly. The heir tch'ed and and crushed the empty cartridge before roughly tossing it aside. He forces a new one into the barrel. "**Nothing at all.**"

The pink haired girl frowned. "If it's nothing, it does not explain how come your marksmanship, which is normally on the spot, is off today. An explanation young man!"

"I'm your superior so I don't have to tell you a thing!" His voice was raised. She flinched slightly though she knows not to show it. Her bangs lowered to cover her eyes. Klein walked in in time to see her shoulders shaking. He stood by the door frame and watched. "True... You are my superior... But now, I'm of higher rank than you. Your father sent us here to guide you! Not to be your servants! YOU UNDERSTAND?" Her voice raised higher than her charge's, her dark pink eyes glazing in anger. Klein cowered a little, it's rare for her to flare up like this. He decides to talk. "That's right, Alex. We're here as your guides, not your servants. We are, after all, under your father. You do have your guardians there as well. Right?"

"Ah, Klein, Just in time. Spar with me!" He took his aim at him. Klein shrugged and unsheathed a sword, lighting it with blue flames. Rosetta quickly moves to the side as a barrage of bullets started to fire. Klein sliced a few and dodged the others, avoiding the bullets.

"Bocchan... So impatient. Have you learnt your manners?" Klein mocked and laughed as he watched his opponent's face turn bright red. Using that as an opening, he charged forward and swings his sword but Rovinco leapt backwards. A small smirk appeared on their faces. "I didn't learn my manners, are they needed in our brutal and unforgiving society?"

"Really? You're going to have trouble creating alliances." Klein laughed and tilts his head, in time to dodge another bullet.

"I will? Then how do I have ten famiglias allied with me already?" Rovinco retorted.

"Maybe it's your father's influence that caused them to agree with the alliance?" He answered as he brings his sword down. Rovinco, however, dodged the blow and delivered his own into Klein's chest. Klein caught the fist and twists the boy's wrist. Rovinco winced in pain. "Too early to do that. Wait till you get more training, and remember your basics." Klein lets go of him and pushed him away, gesturing for Rosetta to leave as well.

Rovinco stands in the middle of the room. His eyebrows creased as deep thoughts flowed into his mind. "**My guardians? Ha! A bunch of weaklings. I don't need them at all.**" The other two lowered their head in disappointment behind his back. This boy is definitely someone they don't want to follow.

* * *

"Stand up Enma!" Adelheid shouted, her battle fans close by her side. He picked himself up and continued to pant heavily. His ring glowed as a flame sprouted on his head. He puts his hands in front of him and clenched his fist. Metal fans were forced out of Adelheid's hands and flung aside. He dashes forward and punched the girl but she hunched backwards and kicked Enma by his chin.

Flung by the outrageous force the girl has, he rubs his sore chin as he clears his head. He pushed himself off the floor and charged again. Adelheid sighed harder and throws him again. The others winced at the harsh training while Julie just tried to flirt with the girl, not that she attended to him. Enma hits his fist against the rock he leaned against. "What am I doing wrong?"

"If you're going to charge head on like that on the battlefield, its _suicide_." His trainer barked. "It does work at times but it doesn't last long. Your style is too typical!"

"Unless you're an illusionist. Right, Adel?~" Julie flirted, not minding the fact that he got punched in the face hard. He just pouted at the unfair amount of attention showered on that red head but Enma is boss so... Julie decided to watch the brutality with the others with a pout.

"But that flirt is right. As they trap their victims in illusions, their victims do not have a clear grip on reality and thus they can charge head on. However, we can't say they charged head-on since they used illusions beforehand." Adel smacked her forehead when the flirt returned. Enma shies away from the disgusting scene and crawled to a corner, deciding to think about what his friend said. Shitt. P floated over and tapped lightly on his shoulder. "Don't fret over it. Fight for yourself, you have our support even though Adelheid-chan seem to like punching you." Enma sweatdrops. "We care about you so don't give up." A rare smile surfaced on her face. Enma could not help it but return the favour.

_Don't worry Cozart, we will always be there for you. _His eyes glazed that earthy red as he smiled to himself.

* * *

That paper plane is gone. Charred. Burnt. Whatever word you use to call a paper that came in contact with fire. The ashes floated away in the breeze as the thoroughly-wrapped -in-bandages teenager panted away. Excitement boiled unsteadily within him as he burst into loud cheers. His efforts had paid off! His tutor smirked as he picked his nose and threw the green muck away, his student watched in disgust despite his happy moment.

"Don't just flick your dirt on the grass! It may be an UMA in disguise as grass!"

Shamal just grunted. "If it is, then wouldn't it had attacked?"

"NOT ALL UMAs ATTACK HUMANS!" Gokudera huffed. Shamal just shrugged and waved the scolding off like a breeze in the wind. "What's next, Shamal?"

The assassin kept silent, ignoring the constant huffing from that student he is teaching, sinking deep into his thoughts. He could not think of anything more to teach because...

-Before tutoring Gokudera-

_"You don't have to teach Gokudera how to use the gun or the crossbow or an arrow. Neither do you have to give him the mosquitoes even if he begs you on the knees." Reborn said. Shamal cocked an eyebrow. All he could ask is,_

_"Why?"_

_Reborn narrowed his eyes for a moment, as if thinking about something. "He has the blood. Give him a gun and he'll show you miracles. His family handed him a gun once and required him to shoot at targets. You can say the results are surprising."_

-End of flashback-

He fishes out a gun that was hidden at the lower calf of his leg, under his white pants and tossed it to the bomber. He caught it out of reflex. "A gun? You're giving a 14 year old a gun."

"I thought you've held one when you were five?"

Gokudera shuts his eyes and thought hard. "I guess I did. So why did you hand me a gun?" He started to spin the weapon. Shamal picked up the remaining few paper planes and throws them forward. "Fire." The word seem to click into him as his eyes turned red. His fingers shifting nicely over the grip as he pulled the trigger.

**_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_**

Each airplane drifted down, their wings carried a burning red hole exactly in the centre. The passion burning behind the boy's eyes died down as they turned back to the usual emerald green. Shamal just stood there with his straight face but inside, he was shocked. His student shot down moving projectiles. Seems like that Sun Arcobaleno is correct. He does not need guidance for such. He is a natural. A genius like, he dares to say, him.

"You're on your own now!" Shamal stated and waved, forgetting to reply what Gokudera asked. The silver head grunt and shouted, "Hey! Why did you pass me a gun?!"

"To check your abilities. Guess I don't have to teach more anyways." He flings a silver object to him. Gokudera fumbled and caught that small item. A silver ring with a symbol of the storm. "I've got nothing more to teach you. Bye!"

"H-hey!"

"Ah! Spending one week with a guy. Nevertheless, a guy without girls! I need a girl!" Shamal shouted and drained the many protests from Gokudera. In the end, he gave up trying to call the flirt and stared at the familiar object at hand. A ruby like ring flashed across his mind.

"Was the ring like this?"

* * *

Lambo is still carefree, roaming the noisy streets like a typical child with no parents. The place is simply too crowded and noisy for his taste. His eyes scanned around and he found a green patch of land, suitable for him to run about. He started to skip towards his destination when...

Click.

"Turn around and your head will be blown off." A cold voice rang. Bathing in fear, he froze. Suddenly, that cold voice transformed into a hearty laugh as the little boy turned around hesitantly. A gruff land plopped down on his afro, ruffling his hair like an overgrown kid. Lambo's eyes zoned out on the blond idiot-looking adult, who has a smile albeit too bright, his eyes watery. He swats away the hand and pulled out his favourite, yet forbidden, device.

"Ga...Ma...N... I CAN'T!"

He aimed the device at himself, in front of the panicking adult. He looked at the adult, the eyes speaking another volume. That man... he expected this. **_Poof!_** Pink smoke appeared and vanished, a young man with extremely dark green hair stood there. "Yare yare... Ore-sama wa doko**(1)**?"

"The ten-year bazooka really works... You must be Lam-"

Electricity spiked off the teen in front of him, green sparks rubbing off his static-like skin. "Po. It's Lampo." The man is confused, haven't the lightning guardian of the first generation died? It has been 400 years after all. Why is this boy, clearly the Bovino family's Lambo, claim himself as "Lampo?" The teen nodded. "I'm Lambo. At the same time, I'm Lampo." The eyes sparked electrifying green. Iemitsu widens his eyes, it was the same phenomenon that is reflected in the boy's file.

Ignoring the shocks he was accidentally given, he took out a silver ring and a pair of rusty-looking horns. Lambo accepted the ring without question, knowing exactly what was expected out of him. He clasp the ring slightly and looked at his fist. Sparks glowed from within as the boy gets entranced by the motion. Iemitsu slipped the horns into the pockets and walked away slowly, allowing the boy to mesmerise himself until the time is up.

The five year old sat there with a wrench-like lollipop in his mouth as he looked at the huge 'bangle' around his wrist.

* * *

_"I'm selling this brat to you Vongola Primo. He really doesn't deserve to be here. Useless Child!" His father berated in front of Giotto. Kneeled on the floor, Lampo's fists clenched and unclenched over and over again on his knees. He grit his teeth in anger and he tried to blink away the hot tears in his eyes. He is not going to show that he is weak, neither would he show that he is strong. _

_After all, he is just a coward, a _brat_. Everyone knows that._

_Small sparks of electricity ran through his skin as uncontrollable tears rolled down the side of his cheeks. He muffled his cries and lowered his head more, trying to avoid people from seeing his red puffy eyes. "Stupid Old Man," he mumbled in between his sobs softly. His 'old man' heard it and kicked him in his stomach. He continued his crouched position on the floor, only bending more to push down his aching stomach. Tears flowed out even more as his sobs turn into violent soft cries. Sparks of electricity began to touch everything it meets, including the people in the room. __His 'old man' then saw light in the boy. His eyes glint evilly as he cackled. "OOH! THAT POWER! I WANT THAT POWER!" His eyes glowed in greed as he began to laugh maniacally. "I need you in the family Lampo. I want you to help conquer the world with me with that power!"_

_Fear was written all over the boy as he began to ignore his pain and shifted further from the mad man. He began to shake in that feeling. Who would not? You are talking about a mad wanting you for power. His shrunk down and covered his head. "Ah-haha...ha ha. I need _you_ Lampo." _

_"You have enough power and you still want more? Your desire for power is too much, it's greed. Plus, you've already gave him to me so it'll be rude to return your gift." He lifted the boy to support him. "So I'm taking him away from this family." Lampo's eyes widened. "YOU'RE KIDNAPPING ME?"_

_"Even better than that." Giotto smiled brightly. Lampo paled slightly but his instincts told him to trust him. Giotto's smile spread even wider as he yanked the boy out. Screams and shouted of protest closed could be heard behind the close mahogany doors. The blond lets go and started to laugh. Lampo just stared, confused. "You're really strong you know, Lampo? Against that old man. Attracting trouble to oneself to keep others from harm like a lightning rod. You've really proven your worth." He handed him a ring and gave an assuring nod. "Join me in keeping the town safe. I welcome you into the family." Lampo accepted it with tears in his eyes. At that moment, he gained a brotherly figure. "Thank you! Primo."_

_"Not you too!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Everyone else at the Vongola mansion calls me 'Primo'!"_

_"Oh that's good. I'm not lonely!"_

_"NO!"_

* * *

He started to chuckle a little at the memory. His eyes then flashed green as he looked at the ring. After all, that object was what he possessed long ago, the lightning Vongola ring. The only thing is that...

Was the ring like this?

* * *

**(1) '**Ore-sama wa doko' means 'Where am I'

**Tadaima! How's the chapter? Honestly, I had fun writing out the different flashbacks and plots and I hope you can leave a review on the chapter. Reviews make me really happy and I really don't mind reviews that are meant to criticize because they help authors improve. I like guest reviews too as all kinds of reviews make me happy. Next month would only have one update so if you wait for too long, please don't mind too much. Please be patient with me. Thank you!**

**P.S. There'll be an omake coming up very soon so leave a comment on what scene would you want to see. If it's romance, I doubt I can write one so please suggest stories surrounding family or friendship. I am horrible at writing other genres. **

**P.S.S. Please review on the grammar mistakes or improvements for this chapter. I think there's a lot.**

**Ja-ne!**

**Published: 27/3/15**


	15. What are we truly facing?

Previously

He started to chuckle a little at the memory. His eyes then flashed green as he looked at the ring. After all, that object was what he possessed long ago, the lightning Vongola ring. The only thing is that...

Was the ring like this?

* * *

Chapter 15- What are we truly facing? (Training part 3)

His friends stared into blank space in front of them on the roof; even Hibari joined them due to lethargy. Who knew that the bucking horse can fight so well? His muscles are aching for the first time after so long, he can barely hold up his chopsticks. It is really not his day. Reborn watched in dismay as his student lean against his first friend with his eyes shut peacefully while his food is left untouched. He'd say that his training is not that harsh. Reborn quickly sent a shock up his student's head. "Argh! What was that for?" Reborn simply answered by snatching away his mother's homemade egg roll. Too used to Reborn's antics, he continued to doze off like his rain.

Just then, Gokudera remembered something that shook him out of his sleep, "Primo!"

"Yes? Wo-ah!" He collapsed backwards in a heap. Kyoko, Ryohei, Yamamoto looked at him in concern as Gokudera flustered over his friend. "I'm so sorry Tsuna! I'm so sorry! I forgot that you were leaning against me to sleep earlier. I'm so sorry!" He banged his head against the floor comically, at least the floor is not pooling with blood. Hibari snorted at the behaviour and munched on his hamburger steak, eyeing them occasionally to make sure they do not damage his school roof. He will bite them to death if he sees a dent on the floor.

"Gokudera, you may stop now. I don't want you to hurt your head because of the fact that I fell backwards." It did its work. He stopped banging on the floor. "Thank you for your kindness, Pr-"

"What is it that you need to discuss again?" Tsuna cuts in. He sure does not want to be called 'Primo' again. It made him sound old; he is just a middle school student.

Gokudera took out the ring he received from Shamal earlier during his training. Everyone gasped, even the surrounding atmosphere did. It must be the wind, or his two mist guardians. He scratched his chin, followed by his neck and then his elbow before he spoke up. "Were the rings like this? What happened to the big gems? I recalled mine being red, not silver." It is true. All of them were wondering what has happened to the rings. Not that they disliked the previous design (simply because the thing in the centre somehow looked weird. Plus, the only time they saw the previous design was when they received the current one); the aura of the ring seemed a lot weaker. He could not remember who the second boss of the Vongola is, nor did he remember who he has passed it to. He does not have all his memories yet; it is just his gut feeling that the ring was not like this.

"I really cannot answer you. I don't… remember." Hibari puts his bento box down and hopped off to the water tank, refusing to herd any longer. The boys looked downwards, sympathising with their friend. They had recently received it; it really is not their friend's fault for not recalling. They do not even know if they are truly who they think they are. Those memories they saw in their heads are just… visions. Kyoko's sigh woke them up. Their eyes glow their colours together. "**Does the appearance of the ring matter? Does the aura of the ring matter?**" They shook their heads. "**You just got to know that your flame depends on your resolve. Only with your pure resolutions, you can succeed, right?**" They saw light in her words and smiled gratefully at her. Tsuna walked over, his eyes still orange. He bent over her ear and whispered, "Thank you, Yuriko."

* * *

-Corvino Japan Headquarters-

Familiar laughter could be heard down the solemn halls of the mansion. Chattering sounds ricocheted against the brick walls. Happy thumping of footsteps could be heard rushing towards the main room. To hear such in this cold place is really rare, after all, the Corvino is preparing their assault on the Vongola. The time is almost right.

Heads popped out from behind the door frames. "**Hi, Boss! It's a pleasure to see you again!**" They strut in, greeted and bowed. Rovinco grunted and flings a folder in front of them. "**You're late, my guardians.**" He said, authority riding over his words. The albino girl in the group just smiled. "**We won't do it again.**" She took out her gun and lit it in blue flames, showing her loyalty to her boss. Rovinco tossed his legs towards the side and gestured them to pick up the file. A blond boy picked it and and the others crowd around him to read. Their eyes scanned across the pages and smirked.

"**So you want to make your move already, even though your father said no.**" A green haired boy said, his fingers lit in storm flames. "**As expected, you know me best, Leonard.**" Said boy smiled.

"**We'll support you then! Rules and orders, be damned!**" Another blue haired girl cheered. A red head grunted in agreement. "**So when do you want us to attack?**" A brunette asked. Rovinco drummed his fingers on his arms thoughtfully, humming slightly to show that he is thinking. "**How about when school starts? The haul will be at largest then.**" He toss them respective weapons, all labelled with a red crow insignia with a large number two in the wing. Catching them easily, the group smirked wider, much like crazy-looking people.

* * *

The sound of the chopping board could be heard as delicious looking sushis are placed in front of them. Tsuna can feel his saliva leaking out of his mouth. "I know my delicious food is mouth-watering but please don't make a mess on the table. One of the hardest stains Takeshi has tried to remove is saliva stains from kids." The older Yamamoto informed him. The brunet covered his mouth immediately, causing the other to laugh. He places the new creations in front of them. "Enjoy, it's on the house!"

"Eh? N-No we cannot accept such favours." Tsuna panicked. Tsuyoshi insisted. "My boy doesn't bring back any friends and you guys are the first so please." Tsuna accepted the free sushi in defeat. Parents can be quite pushy at times and he knows it. His mother is a prime example. He takes a bite into the kappa maki** (1)** in front of him. His eyes glimmer in astonishment. "It's delicious!"

"Really? Then take more then. Takeshi here will serve you so if you ever need me, I'll be in the kitchen." Tsuyoshi hums and leaves the restaurant. Takeshi stood behind the counter and continued to cut up different ingredients. "Another plate of Kappa Maki please," Reborn ordered.

As they ate happily, a crow insignia flashed across Tsuna's mind, followed by a sinister looking picture of the blue haired boy of class. He shivered slightly. His friends stared at him in concern. Catching it, he smiled sadly before mumbling, "You know guys, ever since Rovinco-kun came; I had a bad feeling about him." His voice was not that soft as he expected. Everyone paused in their movements. The topic sent them a chill down as their faces turned grim. Ryohei even stopped his cheerful talks and set him chopsticks down. Their ears listened attentively to the sky.

"What do you mean, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked, pulling his fedora down to show his seriousness. Without sparing a glance at the hitman, he twirled his thumb. "Every time I go near him, my mind goes fuzzy, telling me to stay away from him. Then the very same vision of an ugly looking man kept replaying each time. Plus, the vision is not very pleasant. It was haunting." They were speechless as it applied on them as well. Dream after dream, vision after vision.

Yamamoto decides to cut the torturous silence and puts down his knives, leaning over the counter. "Don't worry about that right now. Enjoy the peace you have now, right guys?"

"That's EXTREMELY right!" Ryohei cheered.

"I never liked agreeing with the baseball idiot and Lawn-head but I do agree that you should enjoy the peace now." Gokudera scoffs.

Kyoko just beamed. "Un! Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna looked at his friends gratefully. He thought to himself, I sure have great friends. He plops a sushi into his mouth and munch slowly, savouring the peaceful and bland taste in his mouth. "True, I feel better now. Thanks guys!" He was not feeling any better, the anxiety is still there. The confusing feelings caused turmoil in him. How he wished that the peace remain this way forever. However, Murphy's Law has to be evoked.

* * *

-Timeskip-

After the small talk from the day before, they decided that all of them will meet at the common junction to go to school together, to ease each other. It never harms to be more cautious, right? Reborn walked behind the group silently, as if trying to do a sneak attack on anyone nearby.

Nearby, the leaves of a tree rustled. The group halt in their steps. Then Tsuna's phone rang. He gingerly picked up the phone and Enma's voice whispered through in Italian, "Morning Enma!"

"**Giotto! You have to move now!**" Enma's voice quivered and he could not help but feel his head throb. All he could ask is, "Huh? Why?"

"**It's just rumours running through the mafia but someone said that a family is targeting the Vongola Decimo. I'm hoping that it's not true...**"

Loud footsteps that did not bother to conceal themselves drew Tsuna's attention away from his phone. A disk-like red object hurled up and down as a boy with a beanie moved out of hiding. A snarl sounded from behind a corner, laughing a little in between animal like growls. "He fits the account, byon!" The blond one declared. "Then finish what you must before boss kills us," the other commented.

Tsuna trembled slightly as Gokudera shouted. "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU PEOPLE?"

The blond one licked his lips. "Joshima Ken and I'm here to kill you. Thank you for the food!" The brunet nearly dropped his phone and muttered back quickly. "**It's true...**" He could hear a small squeak before stutters came. "I-I will be there s-soon. W-where are y-you?" He surveyed the area and deadpanned slightly.

"In front of school," He replied. Is it not the best place to pick a fight? Especially near the perimeters of Namimori middle. That guy will bite them thoroughly, comrade or not. "That's g-good, I'm around the corner!" Tsuna heard and quickly snaps his phone shut, in time to dodge Ken's paw from lashing at him. Wait, "PAW? What are you?" Ken seemed to click his tongue at the remark.

"Why bother? But I'll tell you since you're going to die today." Tsuna attempted to swallow his saliva. Too bad, he choked unfashionably. "We are experiments from the Estraneo. Human weapons they call it." He declared as he pounced onto the brunet. "They made me an animal." Taken aback, Tsuna stumbled backwards, struggling to pry the beast off him. All of a sudden, Ken was lifted off in a set of ancient scripts. Tsuna stared blankly at the phenomenon. _That's definitely Enma but where is he?_

The other boy scowled and stopped his motion. "Kakimoto Chikusa," he pronounced as he swings his toys forward, needles flying out from inside. Tsuna hastily pulls Ken towards him, getting the latter to get hit instead. Gokudera snickered while Yamamoto and Ryohei laughed without restriction. Ken glared daggers at them while trying to keep himself awake. Chikusa's needles are covered with poison. Even after hitting his comrade, Chikusa showed no remorse and continued his attack. Tsuna immediately pulls himself up and flails his arms in the air, screaming "AHH!"

Startled, Gokudera began chasing his friend. "OI! JUUDAIME! SAWADA! TSUNA! GIOTTO! GIO! PRIMO! DON'T RUN!"

"WHY NOT?! I'M RUNNING TO STAY ALIVE!"

"THEN LET US JOIN YOU TO THE EXTREME!" Yamamoto laughed as a closure to the hurried interaction.

Their attackers chased them from behind while they ran for their lives. Luckily, Kyoko and the girls had left for cleaning duties earlier or they'll be held back in some way. When they stepped onto the dusty grounds of the school courtyard, their eyes glittered at the sight of a certain skylark. They could throw themselves at him but now is not the time. "HIBARI!" Said male steadied his tonfas, growling in anger. "For breaking the school rules of no running on school grounds, I'll bite you to death."

"YOU RUN ON SCHOOL GROUNDS TOO! AND NOT US YOU IDIOT! THEM!" Gokudera screamed unconsciously, his mind set on escaping the two as his arms gestured wildly. Hibari's vein popped as his aura grew. A trickle of nervous sweat rolled down the side of Tsuna's forehead as he knows that his friend had just pushed the wrong buttons. "B-but Hibari-san, there are herbivores trying to attack us!" He stammered -protested to prevent Gokudera from getting bitten (to death). Hibari changed his target immediately and watched two people step pass the school gates. "Who are you herbivores?"

However, Ken and Chikusa rushed past him, popping another vein inside. "For ignoring me, I'll bite you to death!" They were instantly stopped by the blood lust skylark, which is dripping 'anger venom' at the moment. They pitched their weapons together as a column of dust gets blown up. All spy cameras were destroyed into bits as Hibari delivered his blows, cutting all methods of recording. The Corvino heir has no idea what has happened next.

Before Tsuna and his group entered the building, a bullet whizzed past their faces, embedding itself into the ground. They froze. Gokudera flashed out his dynamites immediately, a scowl plastered on his face. His eyes scanned the area, "Who's there?"

"Ki Hi!" A high pitched voice laughed. Using his sensitive ears, Gokudera flung his dynamites towards the trees, where the twisted laughter come from. An albino hopped out of her hiding spot and landed on her two feet. She smirked widely. "Not bad! For old men," She declared and took her aim. The bomber widens his eyes and stood protectively in front of his boss. He shut his eyes waiting for the bullet to pierce him.

"Whoo! Solid! This plastic bullet looked so real!" A happy-go-lucky voice chirped.

He snapped his eyes open, shocked to see the Sword -baseball idiot and the lawn head in front of with their weapons up. The sword in Yamamoto's hand lit up in blue flames, matching his now-blue eyes. "IT'S NOT PLASTIC!" The four of them then looked at the weapon the girl held and widened their eyes, a black crow flickering in their minds dangerously and their eyes showed colours. A flamed crow etched on the guns.

"That insignia!"

Gokudera narrowed his red eyes. "**Who are you?**"

The albino let out an evil smirk and bowed mockingly. "I am Celeste Cerve, Corvino Secondo's rain guardian. Now die, Vongola Primo!" Tsuna shrieked as a barrage of bullets rained at them. They shut their eyes, waiting for another impact but, it did not come, again. They blinked and watch the bullets change course towards the school walls, even though there is nothing. The girl was then lifted off the ground, slamming into the other two. Hibari growled as his opponents get hit by another person. "Which herbivore disrupted my biting session?"

"**That would be me, Alaude.**" A smoky figure with earthy flames came out from the dusty smoke, followed by other earthy coloured flames.

* * *

**(1)Kappa Maki- cucumber roll**

**Hi guys! It's been a month (or longer) since I have updated. Thank you all for waiting patiently and giving me so many reviews for the previous chapter! Really happy to receive them. If you want to know what I meant by Corvino's Secondo, please refer to Chapter Shimon to understand it. Gosh, I felt excited to write this chapter but I felt that it sucked. I really failed at humor... By the way, due to my packed upcoming schedules, I would be unable to update for the next month. I'm so sorry! I promise to make the omake as heart breaking or as happy as possible. **

**Please review on what can be improved on. I'm not very satisfied with this.**

**Answers to guest reviews from chapter 14**

**Guest: That's true... Honestly, I forgot about that fact when I started writing this story. So guess it has to go in that direction then. From romantic love to sibling love, just make it more intense. Sibling love is also much easier for me to write. He he.**

**Sn0wk1tty: thank you for your support! I hope you've enjoyed chapter 15 as well.**

**Posted: 20/04/15**


	16. The past shapes the Future (OMAKE)

Back stories are bolded for easier reading, you can skip the non-bolded words if you don't want to read about the words discussed between talks or read some spoilers. A lot of spoilers due to it being a scene that happened in the future.

Warning: OOC characters (All guardians). Chrome didn't loose an eye, instead, her eye changed colour as a side effects.

Go on and read!

* * *

Omake: The past shapes the Future

This discussion occurred sometime after the whole war with the Corvino…

Everyone has gathered at Tsuna's bedroom, squeezing into the small cube. Everyone found a place to sit down comfortably (or lie down in Lambo's case). The Corvino no longer stood mightily on the Mafia grounds, peace ensued in the humble Namimori. Hibari is there as well, drinking Sawada Nana's well brewed green tea accompanied with vanilla cookies. They sat there awkwardly, until Lambo brought up a topic to talk about. He skipped onto Chrome's lap and gently touched her eye patch.

"Ne, Elena-nee, why do you have this eye patch? Previously, you don't have it." He asked curiously. Chrome, Mukuro and Tsuna froze for a moment. The boy had just asked a very sensitive topic. Tsuna carefully pried Lambo away from the girl as she loosened up slightly at Mukuro's squeeze. "Don't force yourself, I'll understand." Lambo said maturely. Chrome shook her head and opened her mouth. "That's fine. I'll answer your question." Mukuro lowered his bangs as his fingers moved over his red eye, a power given to him as a reminder of their horrible past. He broke into a nervous laughter. Sensing the distraught, Tsuna kindly offered to bring him out of the room as Chrome describes her past; after all, he knew what happened. He closes the door quietly, listening to the first few sentences of Chrome's story before bringing the older mist guardian to the kitchen.

"**When I was young, I was hated by my parents. The favourite one was always Mukuro-niisama. He was always showered with praises while I suffered. I was treated like a slave back at the place where I dubbed as a hellhole. Even Mukuro-niisama was able to tell that I was being mistreated and slowly distanced himself from his parents. Sometimes, he even ignored them but he was never beaten up like me.**

**One day, our mother asked me to buy her a mountain of supplies of items and tossed me a list of items so expensive I wonder whether my savings would be enough. Technically, it's not. I decided to ask her for money but she didn't, she asked me to sell myself. Mukuro-niisama heard it but only watched. I continued to argue with her so she whipped, lashed, slapped and tortured me in every way to keep me quiet. She kept doing it for an hour, treating me like an animal. She called me a slut, a monster, a misfortune when I did nothing. I covered my ears and held my knees close to my chest, bracing another impact of her so-called punishment. Mukuro-niisama could not take it anymore and came out of hiding.**

**He tried to defend me but our mother threatened for him to move. He did not even budge. I asked him to go away so that he would not watch his own sister getting abused by his mother. However, he refused just like what he'll do in the past when he wants to protect someone. He did not change at all.** ("Didn't change huh?" Gokudera chipped and Lambo whacked him on the head. A violent change ensued between the two. Yamamoto made no effort to stop them and he didn't want to try.)** Then again, our mother lifted her hand to scare him away and swings down, only to have her wrist grabbed by him. For the first time, I saw his eyes glow a beautiful shade of indigo. He continued to ask her to back off, materializing a trident in his hand in the meantime. Mother was unfazed and tried to use her authority, which still rendered her useless. He started to laugh maniacally, **but what I call charming ("Her eyes are glittering! Pretty!" Lambo commented)**, when I saw the woman back away** (_She's reduced to a woman instead of a mother._ Kyoko and Haru thought).** Her eyes flashed nervously as she screamed at us, which I don't know why. She called us monsters and demons, banishing us from the house. We left immediately, taking Mukuro-niisama's savings as well.**

**We wandered the streets for a few months, barely surviving on the amount of money that he has. Then, we were kidnapped and brought to the Estraneo Famiglia HQ. We were labelled with numbers. One by one, children were called and tossed back into the cage, receiving many wounds. Some even died but the people acted like they don't know. We had to accept the horrible food. One day, it was our turn. We were both pushed into a laboratory. Then it clicked. The kids die as they were used as experiments. A tube was forced over our right eye. I heard a click before my eye started to burn as we screamed in pain. After the whole ordeal, I looked at Mukuro-niisama's eye. He looked at me and still smiled, like nothing happened. I looked at my reflection from a puddle of water. My eyes were still purple. I have no idea what they did to me. However, his is red with a kanji inside. They declared that I'm a failed experiment and decided to ignore me, which I'm grateful for but he was called over again. Each time he came back, his eye carried a new number and he was barely breathing. When he stopped breathing, he would miraculously come back to life. It's scary.**

**One day, I was called again and they tossed me a trident,** the one I use now**. He asked me to fight robots. So I did. Then at a point, my head thumped madly and my body felt like it burned. All there is on my mind is that I don't want to die. I want to live for people, people that I haven't met. I looked up and realised that the dummy was destroyed. I looked at my fingers, noticing indigo flames at the tip of them. I shook. The people grinned madly as one of the guards threw me back into my cage. I can hear them declaring that their experiment was successful. The experiment to force flames out of someone was a success.**

**The next day, an explosion occurred. The cages snapped open as everyone escaped. The fire began to grow larger as we all ran. I grabbed the trident I was given and took a similar one for him. All of us quickly escaped from the headquarters and did not look back. Everyone scattered. We found a patch of grass and lied on it, a wide grin on our faces as we started to laugh genuinely. He changed my name and kept his as it is. He then recalled about the foreign memories that appeared during the whole ordeal and so we decided to look for our sky again.**" Her fist shook slightly as the others kept silent. No one knew that the mists' past was this sad. Even the happy-go-lucky people were quiet; they were not as stupid as to laugh at such a painful past. She lifted her head and smiled shakily. "At least I found him again and my friends back. I'm glad that I survived." Lambo noisily swiped snot of his nose and rub his waterfall-like tears from his eyes. He began to apologize profusely for making her remember everything. He was acting mature for once. "The reason why I covered my eye is because the effects have taken place already. If I am still there, maybe I'll be experimented on even more. There's nothing wrong with the way I look now right?"

Lambo asked softly. "Can we see it? I bet you'll still be pretty." Chrome was stunned at the question. Hesitantly, she removed the eye patch, revealing a soft violet eye with indigo flames, like Mukuro's fourth path. The others gasped but stick their thumbs up. Her smile became firm as she covered it back, knowing that her friends have easily accepted the change. She felt Kyoko and Haru's arm sling over her shoulders and warm hug around her waist by Lambo. "You're our friend, no matter how you look. Even if your eyes changed, even if you lose an arm or break a leg, we'll still be your friends. Nothing will change." Chrome felt hot tears run down her cheeks as the girls hugged tighter; she mustered her best smile at them.

**_Clap!_** "Hai hai! Let's play a game shall we?" Reborn asked abruptly as Tsuna and Mukuro emerged from the door. How timely. Lambo's eye light up significantly after the sad story. Tsuna paled a little at Reborn's plan. "No guardians can leave this room until you have said one of your favourite memories in your childhood. Unless you're holding a purple card that I'll show you later, you are not allowed to leave. That includes you, Shimon Decimo." Enma, now better known as Cozart within the small group of friends, groaned and flopped backwards on the soft covers. It felt hard for a moment. Reborn scanned the room intensely and realised that no one is starting the game. He displayed the purple card and left it in the centre of the room.

"If no one is going to volunteer, I'll call names." There were still no answers. The hitman smirked and pointed his empty gun at Tsuna. "You'll go first, Primo." Tsuna flinched.

"Reborn-san, I'll go first then." Gokudera shouted, watching his boss relax. He smiled at the brunet, receiving a thankful smile from the other. Reborn watched amusely as the tension began to drop. Everyone had an eager look on their faces. "You may begin." Gokudera coughed into his fist as he recalled his favourite days.

"**One of my most memorable days would be my first time holding up a gun. It felt really cool and familiar when I tightened my finger around the trigger. So when my trainers gave me a gun, I felt really trigger-happy when I watch the human dummies roll in front of me. My parents and instructors thought I'm mad. I started to fire the bullets without a care in the world. Unlike how people will feel after holding a gun, I felt really excited. My grandpa says that my eyes glowed red when I picked up the different guns. **Now that I think about it, it must be a characteristic I had from the past.

**My mother was against me for carrying a gun in the first place so to get hold of the gun in the mansion was a tough job. Sometimes, it felt like it'll never happen. Only when I feel really helplessly bored, I'll climb onto the piano chair and play the songs I've learnt from my mother or compose some myself. I must say, they sucked. It was really soothing but not comparable to holding the gun or my weapons.**

**One day, I decided to visit the training room again. When I stepped into the room, everything was hidden perfectly. I couldn't see any cracks or lines on the walls or the floor. So I decided to take out the dynamites that I sneaked from the cabinets to use. They exploded and many things clicked. At first, I thought something went spoiled but actually, it was the mechanisms around the room. Everything started whirring and soon, I can see lines on the floor. I began to grow excited. I ran all over the floor, lifting the covers and pressing new buttons. Everything that I found was all so familiar to me. The crossbows, guns, rifles and the bow and arrow set. It's like they are calling to me to hold them. Following my gut, I gripped onto the guns without setting off any alarm, just a camera that I failed to notice. Worst thing is, that camera belonged to the Vongola... All the targets appeared as I fired the bullets happily at the never-ending number of target boards.**

**I think I had even screamed for joy when human-like robots appeared. **My grandfather said that I am like a mad child wanting to kill people when he saw the video.** I continued to shoot at the targets, aiming bullseye, bullseye and more bullseye! I can feel the adrenaline rush as my finger pulled the trigger over and over again. Even SHamal's trident mosquitoes don't excite me anymore. Then one day, Shamal introduced to me dynamites and they felt easier to use so I fought with them up to now.**" Everyone then immediately went silent except Lambo, who was wiping his weapons with glee as if he was about to start his electrocuting spree (His weapons are mainly associated with Thunder. He requested for them to be made that way. By the way, they are acquired from the future). Tsuna then glanced at his tutor, surprised to see him smirking with his fedora pulled down.

Leon proceeded to morph into a projector. It started to display videos and records of dear Gokudera. Reborn also started to set up a gallery of the boards around the small room. While he set things up, Emma snatched a small card from the hitman and gaped at it. He turned to the silver head slowly and exclaimed (Screamed), "G! How can your tiny five year old body shoot BULLSEYE?!"

"Hey! I can shoot bullseye at any age okay?" He argued back. Hibari snorted. "Since Hibari snorted at Gokudera, he shall be the next one to reveal his memorable memory!" Reborn announced. Said male glared at the hitman, releasing his killer intent even though it does not affect the other. "Hn (Translation: Why should I?)."

"You get to spar with your boss for two hours straight."

"Where do I begin?" Tsuna cried as soon as Hibari decided to cooperate. There goes his freedom... "Anywhere, where you feel like it." Tsuna felt a sympathetic hand pat his shoulder, he does not care who now.

"**I've always regarded Sawada Tsunayoshi and his pack** **herbivorous.** (I wasn't in a pack... I had no friends, Alaude, Tsuna recalled.)** Those that herd together are herbivores. Only herbivores herd. **(Gokudera shouted at him, "hey! Don't call Giotto that!")** However, Sawada Tsunayoshi has always been the obvious omnivore. He even dared to defy me. The way his eyes glowed orange when he faced me was amazing. He doesn't look like a herbivore no matter how I tried.**

**Then, again, from young, I've always had dreams of myself fighting with handcuffs so I asked my father for two pairs. Black ones, I want my exact replicas. They should protrude spikes and the chains can extend too. My father just stared at me, blur. Herbivorous attitude I say. **(Lambo asked amusedly, "You called your dad a herbivore too? Wow!" He received a cold and icy glare)** Instead, he brought me to a metal weapons shop. No handcuffs but there are lots of swords, daggers, scythes, knives and rods. All of them lacked style and they are too bulky. **("Says the one that brings a of pair tonfas to school." Gokudera snorted, earning a hit on his head)

**Then a small corner caught my eye. It could replace my carnivorous demands well. A pair of collapsible tonfas. It's metal with a band of black enforced plastic. It's well polished too. I pulled my father, who was inspecting a set of knives that resemble Asari's, **("Bring me there next time please!" Yamamoto asked politely. Hibari merely nodded) **and demanded that he buy the tonfas for me. He smirked and hollered for the owner of the shop. He asked for him to demonstrate the different uses of the tonfas. When he knocked them together, a long chain with a spiked ball at the end appeared. When he pressed a button at the hilt of the handles, spikes appeared on the tonfas. I was quite satisfied with the product.**

**I snatched it out of the old geezer's hand, giving them a demonstration of my own. They just watched quietly and I quickly got adapted to it. 'Buy it, herbivore.' He bought it. I'm happy, he's happy, owner's happy, the world is happy! **(_We're Not!_ All of them thought inwardly.)

**Later, I observed that schools had no discipline. There were so many bully groups and packs; it was annoying. Irritating. I decided to create a discipline committee. First, I beat up Kusakabe Tetsuya because he was being herbivorous, noisy and a big bully. He immediately followed me. Next I beat up all those I deemed irritating and made them join the group. We took down a lot of Yakuza and then the whole neighborhood feared us. Refreshing to stand on top of the food chain. I'm forever grateful that my father bought me these but I won't like him too much because he didn't get me handcuffs.**" He concluded his story with a smug look on his face. This started the second round of silence and the drainage of blood on certain individuals' faces. Who knew that the Hibari Kyoya wanted handcuffs in the first place? Luckily, Verde created it for him. Everyone silently thanks the lightning Arcobaleno. Weapon crafters can have a breather from an aloof and blood thirty cloud.

"Next, Lambo." Reborn hollered into his Leon-loud hailer. "No one would want hear a five year old boy's story. It's lame." He maturely remarked. This is not Lambo; this is Lampo. Soon, a flamed glove, bokken, dynamite stick, tonfas and a pair of trident were pointed at him. Frightened and shocked, he wailed. "Gotta... Keep... Calm... I can't!" He took out the familiar device and hopped into it. "Oi!" **_Poof!_** "Yare yare... I got called back again, Gya!" He jumped at the sight of the danger around him.

"Drop your weapons! It's me!"

"Oh good, now that he's fifteen, he would have a story to tell." Lambo sent the hitman a quizzical eye. _And this is Lambo._ "What's going on? Slumber party? I don't see the pillows though."

"We're not. We're having a story session. So spill about a memory you find most memorable within this puny four minutes you have." He threatened. Lambo gulped and raked his brain for a memory. His eyes lit up when he remembered one.

"**I guess my most memorable time would be the first time I travelled ten years into the future. That one was breathtakingly memorable. I was used as a Guinea pig by the Bovino and was the common rat for them to test their weapons due to my skin. **(They winced slightly at the fact. After all, no one should be treated as a wild animal) **Then one day, they commenced a new project right in front of my eyes. Bold words blared at me, Operation: Time travel. They are talking about something that should not be violated, what would happen to the time paradox? I mean seriously, who wants to travel into the future where they know their life is as good as gone. Our society is not as kind. **(They nod their heads in agreement, especially the three that were deeply involved in the mafia already.)

**I was immediately picked as a their lab rat. I'm their very first choice as the dumbest kid in the whole famiglia. **(Chrome and Mukuro's face turned sour immediately.)

**Their main goal is to look ten years into the future to find out if their family still stands so they tried. They tinkered with flames and the gears, technology clicking into place one by one. The first time they fired the weapon at me, was the most intriguing. I disappeared into a plume of pink smoke, founding myself on a plushy velvet sofa. I began to look around me in astonishment, ignoring the few presence in the room. My eyes took in everything except the people seated next to me on separate sofas. Everything looked so old! I bounced off my seat and ran around the room, screaming and shouting to hear my voice's bounce off the walls. I think the people in the room stared at me, bewildered. And guess what?**"

"What?" Gokudera answered impassively.

"**I was sitting in the presence of Primo! Hahahaha!**" Tsuna blinked. "Why do I have no recollections of it?"

"It was a mere five minutes. Who would remember? Anyways, **everybody just looked at me, making no move to stop me. However, I think I got stumped. I was supposed to go to the future, not some hundred over years back. **("How can you get stumped? You're just a stupid brat that has no manners!" Gokudera remarked. The older Bovino stared at him. "Like you're one to talk. I remembered you screamed at your Grandfather before in the future." Gokudera was rendered speechless) **Suddenly, I didn't like the silence. I stopped hopping around and ushered my own way back on the chair I first sat on. Then the blond coughed, asking me how I got there. I simply stared. Then I got something. I'm lost! I don't know where I am. I began to cry like there's no tomorrow. Octopus head was the first to react but I cried louder. He tossed me to Knuckle. Knuckle started to share the extreme sin of tossing a boy around at him. I guess he doesn't know what to do with me so he passed me to Alaude, who passed me to Daemon, who throws me at Asari. **(_He became a toy to everyone. _They thought) **Luckily, he wasn't that hard on me. He even gave me a grape candy even though it's the chewy type. Nevertheless, it's delicious.**

**Just then, they started to ask me how I came here and why Lampo disappeared. Then I said, 'My family shot their project at me. Suppose to bring me to the future. However, Gupya! I look like I'm in an older century!' Immediately, pink smoke engulfed me before they could ask more.**

**On the way back to the present, in the time tunnel, I saw Lampo saluting me. He said to me, 'I'm glad that I'm well in the future. At least I'm not abused.' He smiled at me before he disappeared behind the blinding light. At that time, I was very confused. **Oh my, my time is almost up!"

"Indeed. Your closure please?"

"**I'm glad that experiment failed. It was nice to see the shell shocked faces of those Bovinos as well as seeing my family**." Pink smoke filled the place immediately. Coughing erupted between all of them as they tried to fan out the smoke. When the smoke is gone, standing in the place of the older boy was Lambo again, sucking on a piece of lollipop. The older ones soften their eyes as they looked at the clueless boy enjoying his treat. Who knew that his past is that horrible as well? "Well then, we'll have Ryohei as the next one. He's been rather silent for quite awhile."

That shook the said male out of his stupor. "Wha-?"

"No answers, no leaving."

"Ah... The game," He replied. _Too calm, this is Knuckle. _"Well then. My unforgettable memory would be this." He points to the scar at the side of his forehead.

"Ah? How is that a memorable memory? It must have hurt!" Tsuna said, lacing his tone carefully with worry. "However, if you received it to protect someone, it's worth it." He points at his younger sister and smiles. "It's natural to get into fights if you want to protect someone. Be it directly or indirectly; physical, mental or verbal.

* * *

{A/N: From here on, **Bold** would be Ryohei, **_Bold with Italics_** would be Kyoko}

* * *

"In my case, I protected my only sibling from bullying." Everyone immediately kept silent, giving his or her ears to the only speaker at the moment. "**My mother asked Kyoko to go help her buy some groceries. Even though she was just seven, merely seven. I never liked the fact that our parents send us out to shop for necessities at such a young age. Anything can happen on the streets and this place is not what you'll call safe. No one is safe once you step foot onto the busy road. Usually, we're lucky to not run into anything bad. Unfortunately, that stroke of extreme luck had to end.**

**I had a bad feeling so I followed behind my sibling out to the markets. At least, nothing is wrong in the market. We made it back home safely. So while our mother prepared our dinner, we would normally be out in the fields playing. The wind was breezy and the air smelt extremely fresh as usual. That's when the air spiked. We, alone in the fields, are a bad choice at that moment.**

**'Oh? Two kids are playing in OUR field.' One of them said. The field for everyone to share! Not for one's personal use unless you've bought it. They claimed that it was theirs. Naturally we'll be scared. They said extremely unpleasant things like,**

**Leave, this place is ours**

**Get out, squirts**

**This field is no place for shorties**

**Anger fueled me. The place is not theirs! It's a public area! Don't they know this fact to the extreme? **("Chill a bit, senpai!" Yamamoto uses his flames and cooled him down) **The worst part came when they surrounded Kyoko. Saying that 'you're cute. How about you join us?' I went into their circle and shielded my sister.**

**I screamed at them to 'Eat back your stupid words! She's not for you to take!' . They just smirked at me, their eyes glinting in lust. **(At this point, Tsuna started to seethe in anger, his eyes flashing a blazing orange colour. Gokudera began to fan his boss to cool him down)

**_They shoved Onii-chan down onto the floor, taking out the sticks that they have. One of them even had a baseball bat. I got pulled into their circle forcefully, I want to stand there and help protect him like how he is trying to protect me. I saw his eye glint yellow as he pushed himself back up._**

**Her eyes shone as well. It was rather pretty but even so, it was strange. But I don't care; I got to save her from those extremely outrageous bullies. I picked a fight with them immediately and told Kyoko to run to the extreme. _I ran to the main road for help. I'm glad I saw a police officer the immediately. _When she came back with the policeman, I'm already beaten up quite badly and when she shouted for me, one of them cut my temple. It started to bleed profusely. Overall, I think I broke a few bones here and there. Due to fatigue, I fell onto the floor. _The policeman blew his whistle, stopping the fight immediately. Onii-chan was just on the floor, unconscious. Blood spewed profusely from his cut on the temple. The kind policeman brought him to the hospital and called our parents to tell them about this._**

**Staying in the hospital is extremely unpleasant. I can't eat properly and my head always hurt. I couldn't hear myself properly so I had to be louder than usual. **("So that's why you keep shouting or using a slightly louder inside voice." Yamamoto spoke. Gokudera nods his head.) **So I picked up boxing to protect my family. I'm glad that I did. I would never want a repeat of that.**"

* * *

{A/N: Back to regular}

* * *

"At least we know why Onii-san shouts. We can better comprehend him now." Tsuna commented after cooling down. Gokudera is almost dead tired after trying to simmer his boss' anger down.

"Next, should we have Yamamoto, Enma or Tsuna to tell his story?" Reborn used a loudhailer.

"Let's settle through a game of 'scissors, paper, and stone'!" Yamamoto cheerfully suggests. The two bosses nodded their heads. "Scissors, paper, stone!" They shouted as they flashed the shape of their fist.

Tsuna had his fist out. Yamamoto and Enma had their palm out. "Oh, lucky!" Tsuna merely sighed.

"Ano... I don't really remember anything that memorable from my memories. Other than testing a very disgusting tasting drink, given by my father or stepping on a chihuahua's tail, instilling it to chase me every time it sees me. There's also the time when the ninth came and I think he sealed... My... Flames."

"Explain," Reborn ordered. Tsuna scratched his head. "How do I explain... **I was slower in everything I do. Even my thoughts were called 'innocent, slow and cute' by my parents. In my composition at second grade, I heard that people can change for the better or the worst so when my teacher asked us to write about our ambition, I wrote 'I want to become a robot to be efficient at things. **(They snickered at their boss. "Hey! It's not funny!" He blushed. Enma tried to cool down while he said, "Sorry Tsuna... Please *ku* continue. *ku*") **So when the ninth came, I really do not know what to do. I just hid behind my mother when we went to fetch him from the airport. He appeared to me like a really old man with gray hair and mustache and a slightly hunched stature. A stereotype idea of an elderly.** ("Insult the Ninth and I'll make sure it's the end of you." Reborn seethed. "H-Hai!") **He asked me to call him 'Grandpa' so I did.**

**Then on one of the days when he stayed here, I was playing with my favourite ball. Grandpa and Father were talking in the living room with the door to the yard open. Maybe I used too much strength or was simply careless as the gate was open, the ball rolled over to my neighbour. **("The one with a chihuahua?" Lambo asked curiously. Tsuna scratched his chin in embarrassment. "H-hai.") **I ran over to get the ball, only to step on the same chihuahua's tail. The dog was so scary that my legs shook. My ankles buckled and I fell backwards. My behind hurts; it stings. Is there a needle in the grass? Mama would be cross if she finds one. In an instance, I was crying for 'Papa! Mama!' already.**

**Being the over-protective-yet-oblivious-and-maybe-blind father of mine** ("I agree on the oblivious and blind part," Reborn remarked. At the CEDEF building, the head sneezed.)**, he was being alert for once. As soon as he heard my cries of help, he came rushing out. He picked me from the floor and immediately went to console me. Not that it worked much.**

**I don't know what Grandpa saw but his fingers lit up in flames and he touched my forehead. It was rather consoling at first but then it felt like it was locking something away. I no longer feel the warmth when the flame lingers inside. The sensation felt very cold. That orange flame I loved was no longer there, I felt lonely. It was like my world got locked away. My eyes shut as soon as he lifted his finger away but I could hear his conversation with my father.**

**They said that my sky flames were too strong; it would become a problem if it does not get sealed up. It would start to rage. Many people will come to kill me for power and threaten the Vongola for money. **Those that tried to kidnap me failed anyway so my life was peaceful.

But anyway, it got unsealed already so I guess I've pushed it to the back of my mind already. Let bygones be bygones." He ended and displayed his bright smile. Somehow, Reborn had prepared sunglasses to shield his eyes.

"M'kay, we shall have Yamamoto speak next."

"Ahahaha, already? Okay then.

**My family used to be a very lively one. My mother cooked daily meals for the family; my Pops often brought us out for weekend picnics. We watched many soap operas and comedies at night together. My mother even introduced to me Baseball because I 'used to keep on swinging an object whenever I grab one'; she often said when I asked. Life was extremely happy for me.**

**However, everything changed since that day. I was accepted into the baseball team as a regular in elementary school so when I get to play in my first game, I was really excited. I went home to share about it. When mother heard about it, she was really happy about it and before I could even ask, she was all ready to go watch. When that day came, I never knew that it was going to be my worst.**

**I wasn't listening to her. I chose to be rebellious and not hold her hand while crossing the road. She was not angry, neither was Pops since I rarely rebel against them. I didn't hear anything coming towards us, just following what my parents said. Once we neared school, I was already too happy to hear my mother's shouts.**

**Just then, a honk sounded.**

**I turned to the sound and saw a truck coming very fast. I couldn't move. Everything happened so quickly and the next moment I knew, I was pushed aside and my pops' eyes were very wide.**

**Everything happened in a daze. My mother was covered in blood. My father's hands were stained with blood. The owner of the truck did not run, he helped in getting the ambulance even though my father was there cursing and swearing at him. Slowly, I walked towards her and shook her. "Mama, mama," I called out. She didn't reply. My father looked at me with sad eyes. The sirens then came and we went to the hospital quickly.**

**After hours, the doctors came out and pops asked if she is fine. The cliche words were used. "I'm sorry but we've done our best." If I didn't watch any shows with my parents, I wouldn't know what they meant. Pops just stood there, his body shook as I hugged him, believing that everything would be fine.**

From that day on, I kept getting dreams. Dreams of someone getting killed in front of me, as if relieving my mother's death. It was frightening, even my dad thought so that way. At least, until I saw you. Tsuna, as Giotto. At least I didn't see another precious friend of my get killed in front of me again." Takeshi smiled at Tsuna gratefully.

"Lastly, Enma!"

"EH? I'M NOT ALLOWED TO SAY A FEW WORDS TO TAKESHI YET?"

"No." Kyoko and Haru laughed quietly, causing the brunet to blush in embarrassment.

"Can I speak now?"

"Ah, Sorry!"

"It's okay. I'll share about the time before the Corvino massacred my family then.

**Just like Yamamoto-kun said, my family was very lively as well. I had Mami, a hardworking father and a doting mother. All of us are descendants of 'myself' and probably another member of the Shimon since the island only had us and the others. We had a wider range of friends but only a few was chosen to be the Decimo and his guardians. I could even remember the first day when Earth flames burned on my fingers. That excitement of floating things around me, so much that it looked like telekinesis. It's so fun!** ("Gee, we're so envious. When he can move things around, we could only destroy things... Sky flames are so troublesome." The Vongola Guardians sulked at a corner. Enma paled and stuttered, "E-eh, d-don't be like that!")** When I saw my close friends having flames like mine, I couldn't help but feel happy for them. It just meant that they'll be my guardians when I take over the Shimon family.**

**However, one day, my father made a weird friend, acquaintance. He wasn't from the island, I could tell. Maybe it was a gut feeling I had and I knew not to trust this man. His eyes were red, has pitch black hair and very pale skin. As if he was someone of high rank that stays indoors all the time but his eyes spoke something else. Lust, Jealousy, a feeling of wanting to bring pain to his victims.**

**Then it happened.**

**The day where blood spilled on our island.**

**All because of that inhumane person.**

**And they purposely let the heirs off.**

**They killed everyone else, not letting anyone else go. I watched in horror as that man killed off my parents. My mother's last words to me were to run with my sister so I took her hand and ran out of the house. To my horror, the place was set ablaze. My guardians gathered outside my house with their hands stained in fresh blood. Soon, he found us huddled at a corner.**

**"I won't harm you. Come to me, Cozarto's Descendant. We'll become the best together." He said. I shivered and tightened my hold on my sister. He saw my sister and clicked his tongue. "Tch, let go of her. She is a burden to you. You hold tremendous power, boy. Join me and we'll be the top, better than the Vongola." He sugarcoated his words, forgetting what he said earlier. He wants me to let go of my sister. But the one that shook me the most was the last thing he said.**

**Vongola.**

**I don't know what's so nostalgic about it but it felt very wrong to top them. **At least I was right about my conscience. **I rejected his offer so he took out his gun and pointed it at Mami. He threatened me again but I stood my ground, even she said no to him but he fired. He killed her. He killed her in front of us. I was so shock; I could not say a thing.**

**My mother entrusted her to me to keep her safe yet she ended up getting killed.**

**My flames weren't enough to save them. I'm just not strong enough. Why did he kill them? Just why? So I pulled myself together and looked at the weapon he held onto. A gun with a red insignia engraved on it.**

**Blood boiled inside of me. My breaths came faster and faster as that dreaded family's name. I screamed and my flames went out of control. So much that Adelheid had to hold me back with her flames** (Using the power of imagination, they imagined how the scene happened. They flinched)**. Panicking won't bring me anywhere and soon I stopped. There was relieve in their eyes but there was also hate. Hate for their family's murderer. Unfortunately, no one can help us. It's the mafia and we're on an island without any army forces. A barrier protected us. There were no witnesses, everyone would ridicule us and accuse us. We were on our own.**

And again, just like Takeshi, I've been receiving images. Just didn't see any until I came to Namimori middle. I'm glad I came here after all." The Shimon Decimo ended.

Everyone's applause for each person's story thundered but their faces showed urgency. One that says...

"Reborn, can I have the card now? I need the toilet." Lambo burst. Reborn smirked and handed him the purple card. "Here you go Lambo, but come back quick." The hitman replied before smiling. Everyone glared at Lambo, challenging him be late to get back. The youngest swallowed hard before dashing out of the room.

"I PROMISE TO COME BACK SOON SO SPARE ME!"

* * *

Omake end~

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys have like this. This story is written as thanks for being wonderful readers and those who submitted their wants from the story! I would also like to thank all of you guys for your patience through this 6k+ words long chapter and I hope all of you would like it.

All story updates will become as per normal until further notice. Thank you all! And cookies for everyone that read this!


	17. Corvino

Previously

The albino let out an evil smirk and bowed mockingly. "I am Celeste Cerve, Corvino Secondo's rain guardian. Now die, Vongola Primo!" Tsuna shrieked as a barrage of bullets rained at them. They shut their eyes, waiting for another impact but it did not come, again. They blinked and watch the bullets change course towards the school walls, even though there is nothing. The girl was then lifted off the ground, slamming into the other two. Hibari growled as another person hits his opponents. "Which herbivore disrupted my biting session?"

"**That would be me, Alaude.**" A smoky figure with earthy flames came out from the dusty smoke, followed by other earthy coloured flames.

* * *

Chapter 16 – Corvino

"Enma!" Tsuna exclaimed as he waved happily at his good friend. Might as well call him his best friend already, they were extremely close despite knowing each other only recently. His comrades stood behind him, their flames set ablaze in their hands.

All of them were so glad to see them even though they do not want to admit it. Hibari grunted in slight distaste. He wants to do everything on his own; no one should help him. He can handle it. Gokudera just had to vent it out. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think we're doing? Gokudera Hayato." Adelheid said, a little ticked off by the storm's I-can-do-it-myself attitude. She immediately threw her flames to the weapons in the girl's hands, encasing it in ice so that they cannot fire again. Julie used his flames and caused the area around the other two to sink. They were stuck. "Hey! Let us out!" Ken shouted as he inserts a cartridge into his mouth, using the extra strength of the Kong channel to force himself out. Not that it is working.

"Kufufufu... Stay there, I have a few questions to ask." Mukuro's voice suddenly broke through. Two figures materialized beside the duo, mist flames flowing so evidently. The two males froze, each itching to light their flames but were unable. The aura from him was simply too thick. "Ki hi, so many old men gathered at one spot. Even the girlfriend." Celeste asks, her voice sounding so sarcastic.

"No longer the girlfriend. It's sibling now." Chrome bites through. Celeste faked a hurt expression. "Is that true?" Chrome glared at the albino, her flames expanding.

"What do you know about us, Corvino?" Tsuna seethed through his teeth. Celeste and her two comrades stopped for a moment, exchanging glances with one another. Wanting answers as well, the Vongola followed their gazes too.

Celeste, Ken, Chikusa. _Chikusa, Celeste, Ken._ **Ken, Chikusa, Celeste. **

"Would you stop it already?!" Gokudera finally burst, his flames following his temper, threatening the three crows. His boss seemed to agree because he went into HDWM without aid. Reborn whistled in pride. Celeste widen her eyes mockingly. "Keep your comments to yourself or would you want to see your friends die? Especially your girlfriend, or should I say wife?" Her eyes glint evilly as she looks towards three girls, laughing by the window sill. The Vongola and Shimon members widen their eyes in horror. Without thinking much, Hibari charged at them, "those who harm Namimori students must be arrested to death!"

At that moment, Chikusa seemed to break free and swing his yoyos at him, catching both of his arms and holding him back. Hibari growled but it caused him to tighten his hold.

Ryohei's eyes littered themselves with worry, seeing his sister used as a bait, even though she does not know. "Leave them alone, you stupid crows!" He said, his hands balled into a fist. At a corner of his eye, he saw something glint far away and he stared (read: glared) at it, challenging it to attack.

"Leave them alone? Hah! Once you people die, we'll definitely leave them alone!" Ken answered, his voice full of confidence. Yamamoto clenched his teeth. _So friends become threatening chips. How low! _All of them heard a very deep breath from the brunet and watched him breathe out calmly.

"What do you want, Corvino?"

"The rings. Surrender them." Celeste said, a smirk thugging her lips. Tsuna gritted his teeth.

"I'll see about it. But first, get your sniper to lay off or you'll never get what you want." _I'll pass you the rings once you do. _He seemed to say. Everyone (excluding Corvino trash) widen their eyes at that statement. The two former red heads shouted at him. "Giotto! Are you serious?" Said boy tightened his fist, silently pleading for them not to pursue further. _I'll tell you everything later. _The message got across. They kept quiet, biting the insides of their mouth.

The tip of her lips tipped upwards as she dialled for her companion. They relaxed minutely when they saw the sniper stand and leave. "Rings."

"Time. For reconsideration."

"Very well. We'll settle it here, Namimori Middle, at night. Remember to bring what we want. Arrivederci~. By the way, the ways your eyes glow together is so beautiful, it makes me want to dig them out." Their fingers twitched a little, unconsciously covering their eyes. The albino grabbed her companions by the collar and walked away, disappearing by the corner.

All of them stood there, not bothered about the bell when it rang through their ears. Their expressions were grim until Tsuna broke the silence. "Hey! That mademoiselle didn't answer my question!"

Gokudera, Enma and Reborn whacked his head together at the same time. "**Shut up.**"

* * *

-With Corvino-

The three of them walked back into the presence of the Soon-to-be-secondo male.

"How was the job?" Rovinco asked.

"It was blasted fantastic, but they put up a tough fight." The albino reported. The blue head snorted in disagreement. "Were you even trying at all? They did a number on you."

Celeste, Ken and Chikusa glided their fingers over a few of the deeper cuts on themselves. "Che! This is nothing compared to that place." Ken clicked his tongue and Chikusa kept quiet. Their eyes betrayed their words. _Weaklings... _The blue head thought, keeping his face as neutral as possible.

"We had arranged to get the rings tonight at Namimori Middle. So we need to prepare for battle to get back the rings, I'm sure the fight would be great!"

Two older figures then walked into the room. "Plan your moves wisely." Rosetta reminds them. "For the Vongola should never be underestimated, even despite their age." Her partner (in case you forgot, Klein) silently nodded his head.

* * *

-With a group of teenagers-

Gokudera can feel himself whacking his boss again. Yamamoto is just watching from the sidelines with Ryohei. Hibari decided to patrol the perimeters so that no personnel from the enemies would hear them. Chrome and Mukuro decided to sit at a corner to play with Lambo though the latter of the former is pretty much satisfying himself by playing with illusions. Enma and his team went back home for the time being. Reborn is somewhere around and they would not bother to find him After all, they will die from exhaustion if the hitman catches them following him. They decided to leave the girls out of the problem, just to protect them. Their eyes were still burning with their respective flames and more memories were flooding their minds. And the recent problem that came up is giving everyone an extra headache.

"Giotto! Can't you think it through?!" Gokudera screamed at his boss. While it is quite a rare sight to see in the present, all of them had a vague idea of a certain red head screaming at their boss constantly to finish his paperwork. However, the matter is dire and the bomber most likely did not like the idea at all. "They are asking for the rings by tonight! We are fighting tonight! Why should we even be doing that? It's stupid, ridiculous and simply unnecessary!"

Despite Gokudera screaming in frustration at him, Tsuna kept himself in his thoughts, trying his utmost best to ignore the torrents of anger words by his first and best friend (in both eras). His friends stood at one side, watching the one sided fight in amusement. The right-hand man and the childish boss. Maybe not all that childish during fights and problems.

"Maa... Maa... Gokudera. Maybe Tsuna has a plan to prevent them from getting the rings." Yamamoto tried to console the storm, just like the rain. Gokudera huffed loudly and stomp over to the sofa. "So Tsuna, you have a plan?"

"Haha... I was hoping Grandpa would send in the high-class fakes by today. I was pretty much expecting them to get the rings." Tsuna commented. They stared wide-eyed at him. _He's got a plan after all? _"Honestly, I don't know why and how I told him about the hunch I had, I even stated in the letter to get us A-class rings. I guess I'm trusting my headache now. And come to think about it, I doubt this is the first time people demand to have the rings." They were pretty sure that while they were out, people spilt blood for the rings, for the power they hold. There is no replica for them at all.

"Well, first off, the ring will reject them all. They won't be able to hold them properly. The rings requires wielder to have the Vongola blood in them or the rings will kill them." Tsuna said. Sounds of 'oh' could be heard. "Next, the rings we wield now has only half the power of the originals. Intuition says." The group has long learnt to trust the intuition of the brunet so they did not question much. "Lastly, I asked Grandpa to create them such that they can withstand powerful flames and look like the ones we have here. We don't have to worry about giving them the originals. Remove the originals and put them with Reborn until they noticed that the ones they took are fakes."

Their fingers traced the ring, as if saying their goodbyes to their possessions. Tsuna took his out, showing how serious he is in his plan. While the plan is good, it was very risky. What if they know that the rings are fake? What if they go back on their words when they said that they will lay their hands off the girls once they give them the rings? _What if everything failed?_

Just then, a knock on the door came. Then it swings open.

Reborn walked over, his hand carrying a white envelop, decorated with gold borders. The envelop was sealed with a red wax stamp, engraved with the insignia of the Italian Clams. Below the letter is a navy blue box with gold accents. "There's a letter from the Ninth." The brunet gently removes the letter from the infant's fingers and burns away the wax.

_Dear Vongola Decimo, _

_This is not the time for pleasantries but I hope you are doing well with your family. _

_From what I have read from your letter previously, the Corvino famiglia, that has laid low for the past eight generations, is going to attack the famiglia for revenge. We sincerely want to help you defeat them. However, I would like you and your allies to take charge against them. Do not worry, we have done our part at our end. _

_We have sent you the replicas of the rings as well as other weaponry that we think may help you. The Chiavarone boss and Basil from the CEDEF would also be going over to aid you. _

_On the last note, Verde had just given me a bag full of boxes with the Vongola crest on it. He said to pass it to you so I have given Reborn those boxes as well. Good luck. _

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Timoteo di Vongola, Vongola Nono._

"Boxes?" Tsuna quirked an eyebrow at Reborn. Said infant smirked and morphed Leon, which turned into a rather big and bulky bag. Quite square-y as well. Reborn opened the green bag and started to lay out the coloured containers. One orange, green, blue and yellow box, two indigo coloured boxes and a huge number of red boxes. "These are the creations that Gokudera, from the future, asked me to give you. It is suppose to help you in your battles so you guys have to learn how to use them." Reborn said as he handed the boxes over to their respective owners. He gave the storm guardian a white belt with many hooks to hold all the boxes. "Neat!"

"To open the box weapons, you have to light up your ring and insert your flame into the boxes. Mind you, your flame can only fit your box unless you have Dame-Tsuna's flame, which can open all boxes. However, the sky flame can only harness the full power from the sky box, not the others."

"Oh." The brunet said. "I see."

"Also, Leon would like to give you these gloves." Reborn said as he brought out a pair of mittens with the number twenty-seven. "Cool! A pair of... mittens?" _That kind of reminds me of the I-gloves. Wait, I-gloves? Where did I get that from? _"It's to protect your hands when you light up your dying will flames."

Reborn then pulled out a few clothes and suits from the Leon bag as well. "Wear them later, they'll protect you." They shrugged and took their belongings.

Tsuna then retrieved the navy blue box on the floor and opened it, smiling at the quality. If not for his hyper intuition, these rings would look like the real ones. They even feel like it. He handed everyone their respective ones and got them to remove their rings, passing it to the only reliable one left in the room. "It's time we stop those crows."

"Let's just hope these works." Tsuna mumbled as he fingered the foreign ring. His mind kept spinning as the memories continue to fill his mind. Maybe by the time of confrontation, he will get all the answers. Or he'll lose them all. Who knows? But he does know that one day, this petty revenge would be over.

* * *

-Corvino HQ-

The earlier trio reassembled in the hall, their wounds cleaned and bandaged. They strapped on their gears and waited for instructions. They were expecting their boss to step in but instead, it was their seniors that came first.

"**Kihihi. If it isn't the old hag and the commander's rain swordsman. Come to think of it, Vongola Decimo and Primo's rain guardian carried swords too. Are you copying them?**" Celeste laughed. Rosetta grew angry when she was called an old hag. She quips her pistol and lit it up in storm flames, pointing it at the girl. "**I'm your superior, treat me with respect.**" The albino sticks out her tongue. Klein cackled. "**While I did learn to appreciate the art of swordsmanship from Asari Ugetsu, I also want to kill off the Vongola crap and let them know that our family should not be trifled with.**" He said as a vein popped inside. _Brats these days are so disrespectful. _

"**While I still want to watch this family quarrel continue, I'm afraid we have to stop.**" A new voice said. They turned to look at the origins of the voice. A girl and a boy stood there, a maniacal grin that seemed to run through the family hung there.

The girl has long blue hair that gradates to dark green at the end. Two pony tails decorated the side of her head and they seemed to compliment her green eyes. She has a bundle of darts strapped onto her ankles, her arms and her legs. All in all, cute but deadly. "Germaine."

The boy, on the other hand, has dark green hair and grey-ish green eyes. His hair was smoothed down as if he applied a lot of hair gel. On his back strapped a really big scythe, ready to get into action when needed. "Leonard."

"**Good evening to all of you; Ken, Chikusa, Celeste, Rosetta and Klein.**" Leonard greeted mockingly. They could hear the loud click of Ken's tongue as soon as greetings were exchanged. "**We'll be moving out in an hour so get ready. Boss would like to see you all in his chamber at eight before setting out.**"

"**Don't forget to bring the box. You need to keep the rings somewhere. By the way, why are all of you gathering here? The task starts at eight.**" Another voice said. The girls seemed to brighten up to the voice, that brunette has fulfilled the role of the sun easily. "**Juliana! Good evening and thank you for the reminder. Don't worry, I've got it.**" Germaine chirped.

"**Oh well, we'll be sending in your reports of success or failure of your infiltration task as soon as you guys come back. The head will decide what to do with you people when the results come. Do your best later.**" The pink haired lady said as she spun on her heels, walking into the cold corridors. Klein followed soon after the humming sound disappeared.

* * *

-Timeskip-

"**It's time, let's go.**" Rovinco declared as he led his party over. The two remaining adults stood at the doors, their eyebrows knitted closely.

"**Good luck, brats.**"

-Namimori Middle-

Clad in new clothes, the Vongola tenth generation stood at the school field. The air around them was heavy and no one did anything to lift it up. The shimon had also made their way over to the school and waited with them. Reborn hid in the trees and watched them as well as the rings, making sure that no one will steal them.

The guardians fingered the fakes on their fingers and the extra rings they were given. While they preferred the originals, they need to endure the foreign feeling on their finger and in their minds. Their memories are still engraving themselves into their minds and that has taken quite a toll on them.

"Can't they get any faster? First, they didn't state the time so we had to be early. Next they are taking their time in the warm comfort of their rooms while we are out here freezing ourselves. URGH!" The storm grumbled. Hibari, who was informed of everything last due to being outside, flashed his tonfas; so ready in knocking out a certain loud mouth. Even the louder ones are keeping quiet.

"Maa... Maa... They'll be here soon so be patient a little longer." The rain gestured with his hands, trying to get the teen to simmer down. However, all of them are as tense as the storm guardian. They were clutching onto their weapons and rings so tightly, they may have soon blood circulation problem.

Just then, a silhouette of a group came from the empty streets. "Ne, Ahodera, your prayers have been answered. They're here." Lambo lazily commented as he pulls his finger out of his ear. As soon as they heard him, all of them straighten up and looked at where the boy pointed.

"**All of you, get ready.**"

* * *

**A/N: First arc is almost over! The story has a few more chapters left before I start the sequel or officially end the work. Let's just hope that I will do the former. I hope that you've enjoyed the 6000+ words Omake because I had fun writing it as well as this chapter. Sorry for leaving a cliffhanger there. **

**Next: I'm once again active on wattpad! The name's Kokoro Rin and there are more stories published there compared to here. The stories there would also be updated faster. Hehe. Gosh, I'm ranting already! Oh well.**

**Please remember to leave a review too! More reviews, faster updates!**

**Posted: 9/6/2015**


	18. Rings

Previously

"**Don't forget to bring the box. You need to keep the rings somewhere. By the way, why are all of you gathering here? The task starts at eight.**"

"Can't they get any faster? First, they didn't state the time so we had to be early. Next they are taking their time in the warm comfort of their rooms while we are out here freezing ourselves. URGH!"

"Ne, Ahodera, your prayers have been answered. They're here." Lambo lazily commented as he pulls his finger out of his ear. As soon as they heard him, all of them straighten up and looked at where the boy pointed.

"**All of you, get ready.**"

* * *

Chapter 18 - Rings

Eight figures stood in front of them, behind the gates of the school. The atmosphere grew heavy and the Vongola could not help but scan their opponents from head to toe. From the group, they saw four familiar faces. Three from this morning, one as a classmate. Tsuna's eyes widen in shock.

"Rovino...kun?"

Said male grinned at the only acquaintances he made in school. "You're with the Corvino?" Tsuna stuttered. He couldn't believe it! Rovinco's grin widen and Tsuna's guardians gathered in front of him, Chrome formed a barrier in front of the brunet.

"With the Corvino? Tsk, tsk. Let me clarify things for you, Tsuna. I am **the** Corvino! The secondo of the famiglia. What they do is according to my will!" He snapped his fingers and in no time, his subordinates formed a shield in front of him and smiled. Tsuna stumbled backwards and everyone widen their eyes in horror. "W-what?"

"I didn't know my infiltration task is that successful that it fooled you." He continued. Gokudera grit his teeth and clenched his fist. He was about to take out his dynamites and throw it at them until Yamamoto held down his arm, shaking his head. He let out a 'tch' and kept them again. Rovinco then stuck out his hand and beckoned with his fingers. "Rings, surrender them."

The Vongola took a step back, their eyes speaking volumes of the one word 'no'. However, Hibari stepped forward and spoke. "If this ring can keep me out of crowding, I would gladly surrender it to you." He smirked as he removed his cloud vongola ring. "Now, which one of you is the cloud?"

"You're giving in? Not going doing with a fight?" Germaine said even though she is feeling quite lucky that the opposing cloud is acting so easily. Hibari lifted his eyebrow. "I only fight carnivores. Herbivores are not worth my time. Now tell me who your cloud is."

A red head stepped forward from the back. "Emilio Adriatico. I expected the cloud to actually put up a fight. Didn't know he gives in so easily." He smirked. His fingers drummed on his weapon eagerly. Hibari looked at him from head to toe before revealing a ghostly smile. "You talk too much for a cloud. Unfitting of a cloud guardoan." His comrades held back their frustrations as they read his expression. The skylark drops the ring into Emilio's palm and walks off, releasing a small imvisible flame and a new ring appeared on his finger.

"Now... Who's the next to surrender their rings?" Rovinco asked, his evil grin still hanging there. Chrome gulped loudly and tightened her grip. She doesn't have the ring with her but she can help her friends in defense and her brother in offense. She choked out, "you'll never get the rings. Even if you have the cloud's, it doesn't mean much."

The blue headed leader smirked. "Then we'll fight for it." He straightens his arm and points forward. "Get them."

Without thinking, all of them took their own places at different corners of the school, fighting for the ownership of the Vongola rings. All except for the two clouds, who seem to be sending daggers at one another.

* * *

-**With Gokudera**-

He flings his dynamite sticks at the green haired boy as the latter blocks the blast with his scythe. He clicks his tongue and continued to light his sticks, tossing it at him with as much power as possible. However, no matter what he did, he could not bring his opponent down. It frustrated him. By instinct, he dived for a punch, dodging the sharp blade by a hair as he plunges his fist into the green haired boy's gut. Instead of knocking the male out, he coughed out saliva in pain. "You're good..."

"Remember Leonard Fernandez, the one that defeated the Vongola's first generation Storm." He shouted as he swings his scythe in a practiced manner. Gokudera smirked and backflipped. He started to laugh and the green haired boy could not help but ask, "Why are you laughing?"

He wiped off a tear from his eyes before staring at his opponent. "Pick a better opponent when you fight with a scythe." He clenched his fist and opened to his blazing red eyes. "Because I have always won Daemon in a physical fight with weapons." Leonard's eyes widened in horror. No one had not heard of that Mist guardian's skill with a scythe. If he had always won against him, he is a fearsome person. Leonard stepped back slightly and gripped his scythe harder. Then he thought again. _How can a dynamite user win against him? It is impossible! _He grit his teeth and dashes for the silver head. "**B******t****!**"

Just before the scythe hits Gokudera, said bomber disappeared from Leonard's line of sight. The blade cuts through the air and the tip hits the concrete ground. "Where did you?" The sound of wind rushing and in terms of Yamamoto's manner of explanation, fwosh and whoosh! Was heard behind him. He spins around and saw Gokudera aiming at him a skull-like item. "Blow!" A beam of storm flames shot out and hit him, injuring him.

His feet dug into the ground as he slows to a stop. He clutched onto his sides as he coughed out a bloody mess. "Tch, I didn't knock you out." He heard Gokudera mumble. "But then, this weapon is... Sweet!" He sweat dropped when he saw him rubbing his cheeks on the skull and stared at him strange. Then he flinched when the other glared at him, as if telling him to keep quiet about that moment. Taking this moment of rest as an opening, Leonard picked himself up and lights his fingers in flames. "DIE!" He screamed as he pushes his arm forward, aiming for the neck. Gokudera snapped out of his dream and ducked immediately, narrowly escaping the destructive flames that can kill him. He stood back up and hollered, "Are you trying to kill me?"

"If it means that I can get the rings at a faster rate, then yes. That was what I am aiming for." Leonard hissed as he dived for the silver head again. Gokudera sighs loudly as he took aim all over again. "Here we go again." _But __then __again__, __this __thing __is __so __cool__!_

* * *

-**With Lambo**-

"I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THIS!" Lambo screamed as he dodged another grenade. "AND HOW CAN YOU CARRY THE SAME WEAPON AS ME?" A brunette chased after him with bloody red eyes. "Grenades are cool! They explode and cover a wider range and area." She flings a set of grenades towards her target. Unfortunately, the object scraped him but the shocking flames rubbed onto the back of the little boy, causing him to tumble and cry.

"Ga... ma... n... I CAN'T!" He shakes everything out of his hair and pulls out his 10-year bazooka. "Lampo! Deal with this!" He cried as he shoots himself, dropping the 'sacred heirloom' on the floor before disappearing behind that thick smoke. Juliana coughed and fanned the smoke in front of her despite failing, hoping to find the ring she wants. Just then, a mature sounding voice spoke. "Yare yare. Summoned again. Typical Lampo attitude. Ah, but I'm always put at the front lines so what's the point." The smoke dissipated and revealed an older man. Juliana narrowed her eyes but inside, she is overwhelmed by disbelief. _The kid just turned older! _She snapped her head up when she head the deep voice again. "No wonder he summoned me. If it's the current him, he'll never win. What a huge age gap. However, he should be getting his share of memories right now, painful."

He crouched down and retrieved the ring, slipping it onto his finger. "I remember this match. And how easily I've won by shooting the bazooka. I guess I'll just use the remaining time I have to deal with you." He lit the ring and charged it into the green box he was given.

"Let's see. First, pour in my own inheritance." He dropped a condensed flame into the box while avoiding its activation. "Next, I activate the box with the flames from my ring." He lit up his ring and inserts it into the only opening of the box. _Gyudon!_ An ox formed from the flames and grunted. "And for the main course, Gyudon! Cambio Forma!" Gyudon grunts again but begins to change form, attaching itself onto the teenager's body and _**poof **_! A shield was formed.

"CORNA FULMINE!" Electric flames exploded from the shield, missing nothing and aiming at all corners, causing the closest one to scream at him. Which is unfortunately Gokudera. "Watch where you're aiming brat!" The silver head then looks around him before smirking in pride. "But then, good job!" The flames had hit both of their opponents at the vital points, rendering them unable to fight anymore.

"Now to call that bucking horse to clean this up. On second thoughts, we don't need to. They're fine." Gokudera said and patted the teen's head, getting his supposed little brother to smile before poof-ing away.

* * *

-**With the two mist**-

Mukuro knocks his trident onto the ground, causing the whole place to erupt into flames. Chrome stood behind with hers in front of her, helping her sibling strengthen the illusions. However, their opponents were still rampaging in front of them, trying to knock them off their toes.

Just like untamed beasts that were experimented on.

They were the same kind. They were all experimented on. Treated like animals, guinea pigs, lab rats. Life was never pleasant for them all, those that escaped that vicious lab. Even now, those memories kept replaying in their brains, haunting them every night until it was like a daily occurrence. Mukuro then waved his hand and trapped them all in a cage-like illusion. "Now let's stop here. I have no wish to injure someone who've went through the same thing as us."

The two paused in their moments, confused. "What do you mean -byon?" His partner silently agreed. It is not everyday someone wants to talk with them about their past. Even their family remains quiet about the matter. "Why do you want to want to talk to us?"

"Estraneo. Ring a bell?"

Ken and Chikusa lowered their bangs. "Even our famiglia is smart enough not to ask us about it. What makes you special to be able to talk to us about that stupid place?" Ken inserts another cartridge into his mouth, causing Lion-like characteristics to appear. He launches his paw at them, attempting to scratch Mukuro especially. Chikusa tosses his yoyos at Chrome, so to bring their defense down. However, despite their age being the same, the pineapple-styled twins had more combat experience; mainly from their previous life. In an instance, the Corvino pair was tied down by illusions.

"Now now, you would have been unstrained if you've bothered hearing us out. Now, listen to us like that." Mukuro chuckled but signaled his sibling to lie down as well. Soon, all of them were on the floor, staring at the sky. The ones restrained also stopped. "First of, both of us are victims to the Estraneo as well (gasps from the other two). We want to ask, why are you working for the Corvino?"

"They can fulfill our ambitions! They can definitely kill those doctors that escaped that place! They were so much better than other famiglias, even the famed Vongola!" Ken shouted. Mukuro, however, did not take it well. He chuckled or snapped. "Better than the Vongola? MY VONGOLA IS THE BEST! While they caused my dear Elena's death and I died soon after since we were under attack (He mumbled the last bit and screamed the next), they are also the ones that gave me great friends. Friends -No, family that lasted till today! So don't you dare mock the Vongola or you'll make yourselves another set of enemies!" Chrome stared shock at her brother. "Long speech. Touching too."

"Don't mock me, sis."

"Sorry."

Mukuro coughed and looked at the two males. "So I would like to offer you a place in the Vongola. After all, the Corvino family is not a good one to begin with. They are nothing like a family and you'll never be happy." He stuck out his hand, waiting for their response.

Ken and Chikusa froze for a moment. They looked at each other and smiled in their own way. "Fine, you win." They grabbed their ex-opponents' hands and pulled themselves up. Chrome and Mukuro felt relief wash over them. However, in a split second, Ken grabbed onto Chrome's wrist and forcefully pulled out the ring from her finger. The girl yelped in pain and pulls her hand back, observing the small trail of blood flowing down her finger. Mukuro becomes enraged but Chikusa swings his needles at him, paralyzing him.

"Mukuro-nii!"

"Gotcha!"

* * *

-**With Yamamoto**-

It has been five minutes ever since they fought and the ring has switched owners for a multiple number of times. Each time they fought, one will slow the other down with flames, getting the ring for a moment only to lose it the next. Of course, it sent them some sort of frustration but that does not mean that they will just stop and let the other take it. They were covered in dirt and blood as cuts littered all over them. However, their eyes were still hard with determination.

They'll wrestle with their life just to keep it safe. The ring should not crack and must be of tip top condition. Of course, Yamamoto had to keep up the facade that the ring is real, just to buy them some time. And again, this can mean a lot. Time is precious. Bullets clashed with the silver blade, slicing apart anything they come in contact with.

Celeste fired three shots at the knee and Yamamoto leaped up to dodge. The latter sends his sword crashing down near her, attempting to cut her but she hunched back, avoiding a fatal wound. The albino growled and took out twin guns, firing in succession, giving the Vongola rain no time to rest. Of course, the other smirked and lit up his sword with rain flames, bringing a torrent of water-like cuts which can slow one down.

While the girl refills her gun, Yamamoto dashes up and cuts her on the wrist, causing pain to intensify and dropping her guns. She yelped in pain as she grabbed her wrist, watching the blood drip mercilessly onto the floor. Her whole arm felt numb. "You okay?"

Celeste grits her teeth as she picked up her gun again. She pulled the trigger and fired, causing Yamamoto to dodge. However, a new scratch formed on the shoulder. He clutched onto his shoulder and tried to wipe away the blood. Not that it works. He smirked wider, as if he already made his move to cut her down.

Just then, Celeste screamed in pain. "What did you do?" She hissed, clutching onto her shoulder blade. She watched as the boy juggled purple colour sushi with utmost ease but what freaked her out the most was that there were poisonous fumes on the food. "What's that?" He stopped and balanced every piece on the plate he himself provided.

"This? It's poison cooking by Bianchi-san. I smeared some on my sword before the attack. Got to thank her new creations. That delayed effect." He said as he poured some kind of liquid on it, enabling him to eat the food. His eyes widened at the delicious taste. "If she didn't put cyanide into her food, it taste great!" Celeste faints as soon as the pain overwhelms her.

"I thought she'll be tougher," Yamamoto mumbles and he took another bite of the food.

* * *

-**With****Ryohei**-

He punched a clone again. He never liked to deal with the mist. They frustrated him so much because they were not 'extreme'. They hide behind the shadows, laughing at their victim that was destroying things in a not so fashionable way. While the hurdles brought joy to the sadistic mist, this bright sun here is struggling to learn the difference between that illusion and the reality.

And he is not really succeeding.

Man, he should really take lessons when Daemon offered it. It was rare for him to be SO kind. Now he wished that he took it.

He sighed before punching another illusion. "Urgh! Where is she?" Just then, a feminine voice whispered into his ears. _I'm__over__here__! _He instinctively swings his elbow towards the sound, only to hit an empty space. He grunted and lit his flame unconsciously, punching it into the box he was given earlier on instinct. He does not know how the object works. Neither does he know what it was.

Thus, what came out was a big surprise to him. And he likes it.

Beside him stood a creature as tall as him. It has blue boxing gloves and its eyes were glimmering a bright shade of yellow. It was an extremely healthy looking Kangaroo. "I'll call you Kangaryuu!" The boxer declared. It seemed to like it as it made a pleasant sound towards his owner. They took a liking to each other almost immediately, becoming immediate friends very quickly. He releases more flames, accidentally condensing his flames and feeding it to his kangaroo. It glowed for a while become simmering away.

As if possessing him, Ryohei knows what to say to activate his partner. "Cambio Forma!" The animal jumps and attaches itself on Ryohei, creating gears for easier mobility. He has this white gloves on and the head gear on, his feet is strapped with some sort of boosters and they were labelles with an 'I'. "Maximum Break?" He mouthed. _Then__I__have__only__three__minutes__. __After__all__, __Knuckles__only__fought__for__three__minutes__when__the__situation__is__dire__. _He laughed inside.

Just then, Chrome ran over in time to see someone about to attack her comrade. "Ryohei!" Said male jerks up in surprise. "Punch behind you!"

Trusting his comrade, he spun around quickly and punched the air. Surprisingly, a barely audible sound of pain could be heard as mist dissipated in front of him, showing a girl with blue hair hunched forward, clutching her stomach. She disappeared quickly but for a split second, Ryohei saw her cough. He was going to worry about her when he recalled the purpose of this. He looked at Chrome and saw three -or is it four lenses floating in front of her eye. A ghostly-looking Mukuro stood behind her with a victorious grin. "I'll leave it to you then, Chrome-chan."

"Knuckles, the left. A lot to the left."

"Down, a little only!"

"Up and then left! Yes and kick!" _Elena... you know I don't kick... _He thought in his mind.

Finally, the purple haired girl shouted in alarm. "In front of you!" He widened his eyes in shock when he felt a force on his abdomen, pushing him back. He drops onto his knees and started to pant, hard. Just then, he felt excruciating stings all over his body. "Argh!"

Chrome ran over and checked on him. "Are you okay?" Ryohei shrugs her off and smiled, grinning as if there is no pain. "How about the ring?" The white haired male lifted his right hand and gasped. It was no longer there. They were frozen for a moment. "I'll be taking this away then. It's amusing how you can forget all the pain and focus on attacking me. Taking that chance, I threw paralyzing darts at you to slow you down. Anyway, thanks for the fight, Sun guardian." The girl reappeared and waved back at them.

"Hey! What's your name?" Ryohei asked, she did fall for the trap. "Germaine Fernandez." She said as she walked off, playing with the 'ring' she took away.

"Chrome, how's Mukuro? Your finger!"

"We're fine. Really, but can you work your magic with that ring you have now? My finger hurts." Ryohei smiled.

* * *

-**With Tsuna**-

His guardians started to gather, as well as new onlookers. Dino and Basil were told of Tsuna's plan by Reborn and came in late. The Shimon has been watching from a far. Tsuna told them about the fight in the afternoon and instructed them not to interfere.

"Now Rovinco-kun, I won so you are not to come after my family." Tsuna said, observing that he has more rings than the other. However, he does not like the smile on the crow's face. It was... evil. His guardians are fatigue already with scars covering them. Chrome and Ryohei are supporting Mukuro while a kangaroo supported the white haired male.

"Oh I won't." The blue head said smugly. He snapped his fingers and all his guardians started to gather behind the Vongola. Said family gasped at their recovery speed. The crows grabbed their wrist and yanked the rings out mercilessly. Rovinco pulled out Tsuna's ring, twisting the other hand behind him so that he could not retaliate. Tsuna cussed while the others grit their teeth. "D**n it!" Gokudera shouted.

"Now now G, you should not curse so loudly. It is not healthy for a five year old boy to hear." Rovinco said, his eyes roaming to Lambo and then Gokudera. The latter clicked his tongue while the formal nods his head but was soon whacked. The cow cried. _Oh well..._

The blue head loved it when the Vongola argue among themselves. It is music to his ears to hear his victim's distressed scream, not that this is a distress but hearing tiffs go off is enough to make him smile. He turned his back to them and signed for the others to follow. "Now that we have the rings, we're leaving. Bye~" Rovinco smiled maniacally and left, leaving the Vongola behind, lost.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I don't know what am I writing anymore. Please identify the plot holes!**


	19. Plans

Previously

The blue head loved it when the Vongola argue among themselves. It is music to his ears to hear his victim's distressed scream, not that this is a distress but hearing tiffs go off is enough to make him smile. He turned his back to them and signed for the others to follow. "Now that we have the rings, we're leaving. Bye~" Rovinco smiled maniacally and left, leaving the Vongola behind, lost.

* * *

Chapter 19 - Plans

They sighed at their injuries. All of them were thoroughly wrapped from head to toe, even those small scratches were plastered. Without Ryohei's help, they might have had it worst.

They sat on their medical beds, staring at each other. Some of them were scratching those thick bandages while Mukuro is still out cold. As if sensing some awkwardness in the room, Tsuna decided to break the ice. "How are y-"

"Not now, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn hushed him in a sharp tone. Tsuna slaps his hand over his mouth. "We need to check for bugs so hush up." Hibari was already quiet and has been itching to beat them all when they talked. After all, they are still crowding. Leon scanned the whole room and reported to his owner through signs and signals. "Now, you may talk, Tsuna."

"Everyone okay?" He asked loudly. Soft murmurs of 'yes' passed through his ears and he smiled softly. Many of them looked at their empty fingers and sighed. What the Corvino did was completely unpredicted and ruthless. Fortunately, the one that was taken is a fake.

"Anyway, did you use the boxes given?" There was a pregnant silence until Gokudera spoke up. "My stuff is awesome! I had only opened one box but the results are cool! It has a skull design strapped on my forearm and it shoots out storm flames. Although I wonder what the others do." He lit another ring and was about to try out when Lambo cried at him not to. The silver head began to bicker back and then a cross fire in Italian occurred. The others decided to stay out of it.

"What about the others?"

Ryohei enthusiastically waved his hand in reply. "Oh oh me!" Everyone stared in his direction.

"An extreme kangaroo came out of my box! It listens to me to the extreme! However, I don't know what I did, it became my extreme weapon! Maximum break!" He shouted in enthusiasm, completely shrugging off the pained look the others gave. His extremeness would bound to damage their ears.

"Come to think of it, I was using Daemon's lens. I have no idea what was done." Chrome commented, her mind still wandering off to that moment. She was directing Ryohei against an illusion with her brother's illusion helping her behind. She is still grateful for him. Suddenly, she recalled Hibari giving his ring away as soon as they requested for it. "Ano... Alaude, why did you give them the ring so quickly?"

That question stopped everything they were doing. Lambo and Gokudera stopped pulling each other's hair or face. Ryohei stopped shadow punching while Yamamoto's smile slipped off. Tsuna looked at his cloud guardian, his head tilted to the side. Hibari scoffed and looked out of the window. "Those herbivores aren't even the real deal. I bet they'll be killed as soon as they find out that the rings are fakes. What's the point of fighting them for the rings when what we have are actually fakes?" He said flatly.

"Right now, we need to prepare all of you. As well as make necessary planning. So heal up first, 'kay?" A new voice popped up, gaining their attention. Dino stood at the door way and Basil was right behind him. "Is everyone fine?" He asked. Tsuna nods at the blond but his face soured. "Other than Mukuro, everyone's fine. More or less."

* * *

-At the Corvino HQ-

Their eyes lit up in joy as they jumped for joy. "YES! We took it from them! We can fulfill our family's wish!" They cheered and opened their palms, revealing the ring they took from the other. Rovinco twirled the ring, over and over again, inspecting its authenticity. He slipped it onto his finger and lit the ring up, showing light orange flames specked with black. He felt power from the ring as he diminishes his flames and he smiled.

"With this, we will have no problem against the Vongola. Yes, we will be the first family known to defeat the clams!" He declared affirmatively. While every member of the second family cheered, the two seniors of theirs frowned. _After __all__, __they __did __do __it __on __haste__. __Haste __makes __waste__. __Did __they __get __the __genuine __thing__?_

They disappeared into the shadows again, their hands gripping on a communication device, deciding whether to call their superiors to report in. Rosetta tightened her grip before letting it loose. "If they got the fake, I'm calling the commander for action to be taken."

"That's a bit harsh, isn't it?" Klein argued. It certainly is a bit harsh in the normal world, not theirs. One wrong move and that's it, you're finished. Their world is cruel and dark, always hiding from others and will kill to keep their secrets. Even the Omerta is applied everywhere and on everyone involved.

"Not at all. They disobeyed their head and they'll get punished, heir or not." The pink haired lady strutted off, swinging the device dangerously while the male stared at her retreating figure. _How __typical __of __the __storm__._

* * *

-At Tsuna's house-

"Home sweet home!" The brunet said as he crashes himself into the comfort of his soft bed. Lambo followed him and sank himself into the bed, enjoying the feeling of his arms and legs getting wrapped by cotton beddings.

"Now, tell me how much you remember about the past." He whispered to the boy, his eyes back to caramel brown. Lambo's eyes stopped flashing as he clutched his head adorably.

"Hmm... Let's see... I remember the other family I used to be in, how I got treated even though I'm the heir and how I got saved by Primo! The first time I called Primo, Primo! My flames and its uses and other happy times. (You got to understand that Lambo is still a child with Lampo's mentality. His speech is a bit jumb)" He listed happily, using his arms to exaggerate his thoughts. Tsuna laughed along with him, forgetting the extra presence in the room.

Reborn stood at one corner, listening on their conversation. It is interesting at least. He pulled down his fedora and covered his eyes, despite having no onlookers around. _If peace could always be like this, I __would __really __enjoy __it__,_ he thought.

However, there is no time to lounge around.

"Let's go! The others have already resumed their training." Reborn declared as he stuck his index finger out, signalling his pet to transform. Within a snap of his fingers, a gun already positioned itself behind their backs, ushering them out of the door, towards the replica mountain.

* * *

**Short chapter this time, despite after so long...**


	20. Execution

Previously

"Not at all. They disobeyed their head and they'll get punished, heir or not." The pink haired lady strutted off, swinging the device dangerously while the male stared at her retreating figure. _How __typical __of __the __storm__._

_However, there is no time to lounge around._

_"Let's go! The others have already resumed their training." Reborn declared as he stuck his index finger out, signalling his pet to transform. Within a snap of his fingers, a gun already positioned itself behind their backs, ushering them out of the door, towards the replica mountain._

* * *

Chapter 20 -Execution

"**Boss, they confronted them.**" The pink haired lady said darkly into the receiver. She looked at the broken object in the palm of her hand. _Damn __you__, __Vongola__._ Her palm shook in anger for the clams' deceived them.

"**So? What did they get?**" The old man replied, his voice is as dark as Rosetta's.

"**They failed. The rings they got were fakes.**" The sound of the broken pieces clashed together, creating a soft 'crish' sound. Earlier, Rosetta and Klein sneaked into their respective juniors' room. They pushed in the most of their flames into the ring, testing the limits of it. It is said that the Vongola rings will never break inspire of the huge flames pushed into it.

However, the one that the soon-to-be-secondo stole, broke. What they took were fakes.

"**Clean the mess up thoroughly. Make sure I see nothing left.**" There is finality in his voice, causing a shiver down the lady's spine. Taking a deep breath, she replied, "**Yes Boss,**" throwing the smithereens of the ring into the bins.

* * *

-Vongola-

Tsuna felt a shiver down his spine while his head spun. Pressing his temples, he tried easing the pain, only that it would not go away. Plus, it is not his friends getting into trouble and that is really unsettling.

Sensing something going on, Reborn whacked his head. "Oi, Dame-Tsuna!" Tsuna glared at Reborn futilely. "What's wrong?"

Tsuna flinched at Reborn's eyes for they reflected concern. "Should I show sympathy for an enemy?" Tsuna asked, his bangs shadowed his eyes though his hands clenched while his muscles seemed like they contracted. Reborn observed him and sighed. "No. Your enemies are meant to be struck down." He answered mercilessly.

Tsuna widened his eyes. "But Rovinco-kun would be killed!" His eyes glazed in anger as they flickered in orange, threatening his flames to go ablaze. A gust of wind winded up in the room and Reborn had to dig his toes into the carpet to get more grip.

* * *

_"__Kill __them__. __We __have __to__! __They __took __Elena __away__!" __Daemon __screamed __at __him __but __he __refused __to __back down__._

_"__Give __them __one __more __chance__. __They __may __change__?" __His __voice __shook__, __even __he __was __uncertain__. __Blinded __by __rage__, __Daemon __covered __the __area __in __gory __illusions __but __he __was __not __shaken__. __Everyone __else __tried __keeping __the __colours __out__._

_"__Primo__! __They've __killed __thousands__! __Even __those __under __our __protection __is being __hunted __down __right __now__!" __G __protested__._

_There __was __a __pregnant __pause __temporarily__._

_"__One __week__." __Daemon __was __startled__._

_"__Give __them __one __week__. __If __they __continue __to __rob__, __kill __and __more__, __we'll __declare __war __on __them__."_

* * *

"**Everyone of you, thinking that striking down the enemy is the only way.**" The wind around him brewed more and his eyes glazed a bright orange. His flames grew on his fist, displaying his anger. As if on cue, Lambo came in with a horrified face. The little boy immediately hang onto the teenager's waist, crying loudly.

"Giotto-nii! Don't rage!"

Reborn widens his eyes. _What __is __the __boy __calling __him __out __loud__?_

Reborn did believe what the Ninth said about the folders he was given. Reincarnations. It is a ridiculous theory but if it is a wish granted by the ring, he could not see what is not possible. Even the crows were calling them old people. Right now, he could confirm his boss' suspicion. For the tenth generation is truly the first. The reason to why the throne is empty.

"Do whatever you want, Tsuna." Reborn finalized, deciding to let the heir do what he wants.

Tsuna shot his flames into the sky, exploding into something like a firework. In no time, he was out of the window with Lambo and Reborn stayed behind, writing up his report on the recent conformation.

* * *

-Corvino HQ-

The head sat at the chair with his legs crossed. His lips curved into a smirk while he swirled the Ruby liquid in his glass. He could hear the laughter of the new generation increasing, as well as his own boiling anger.

As soon as the blue head made it, he was stunned for words. The current boss of the famiglia is gracing him his presence. "F-Father!" The heir came bowing, his fist over his chest. He shivered under his father's heated gaze and the amount of killing aura surrounding him.

"Gather your guardians, my child." The old man faked a smile however not easing the nervousness of the boy. "Y-Yes."

* * *

-Vongola-

Tsuna ran up the stairs of the Namimori shrine with Lambo on his shoulder. By the time he made it to the top, he was nearly out of breath, lying on the floor with his chest heaving up and down rapidly.

He was ready to fall asleep if not for the sudden voices that woke him up from his tired daze. The loudest was Gokudera, the softest was Hibari but his tone was still intimidating.

"You're late, Herbivore."

"Oya oya? You reduced his rank again." A familiar voice played around them. Hibari lifts his arms out, his tonfas steadied in his hands. Tsuna's eyes lit up in joy and sourced for the sound, even though it was not hard. "Mukuro! Thank goodness you're fine."

"Not any poison is going to weigh me down for long." He commented smugly, glancing at Hibari to erk him. Before Hibari could move and attack, Tsuna cut in again. "We're going to their hide-out now so save your energy!"

The two bloodthirsty guardians clicked their tongues and scooted to the furthest end, away from each other. Tsuna could not help but sigh at their childish behaviour. Based on the memory he have, they had always been this way. Childish and... Childish.

"A-Anyways, we got to save Rovinco-kun and his group." Tsuna stuttered alpud, shocking his friends with the news. Now their boss is going to help an enemy. "Is the world coming to an end?" Gokudera groaned loudly.

"Not at all, I just don't think that people should die because they failed a mission." His eyes glowed orange, followed by the others and soon, everyone were looking at their past selves instead.

* * *

-With Kyoko (I know, new POV. Quite hated by majority too?)-

She was in her pajamas and her room was laid out with two other futons. Small crumbs of muffins and sweets littered the area and a soft lighting filled the room. Anyone could tell that she was having a sleepover party.

"And then, he ended up stitching his pillow case to his shirt because he was doing it too close!" Haru giggled aloud, then the others did too. Kyoko's laughter died down as soon as she thought back. Many memories have flooded her mind during the time her brother went for some 'competition'.

The laughter and light chattering, dished with small gossips here and there, went on through the night, despite Kyoko's parents running to their room to get them to quiet down.

Just as they were about to switch the lights off, a pulse resonated in her mind. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw the death of a certain blond. Her fingers crept up her face as she tries to hide her eyes. Her two friends displayed concern for her, they are worried.

Just then, all of them felt sleepy and drowsy, hitting their beds immediately. Kyoko's struggled to keep herself awake, unconsciously emitting sun flames that prevented her from sleeping. A malicious laughter could be heard outside her window.

"Oh goodie, I made everyone sleep!" He said in glee. Kyoko widen her eyes minutely, trying to catch a glimpse of the silhouette. A man with white clothes kneeled outside her window, his grey hair fluttering in the wind. His Cheshire grin spread across his face infectiously, not that the girl is affected. She managed a frown that died quickly. The flames were sapping away her energy as she finally gave in to fatigue, dropping into the arms of the man that came in time.

_Tsuna__!_

"Ufu~ Good girl..."

* * *

-Vongola-

Using his instincts, he maneuvered carefully through the bustling crowd, guiding his famiglia closely at the front. Hibari leapt off from roofs to roofs, effectively catching up to his... boss. Even though they are under an A-star illusion, they still had to be careful about their movements.

_Left__!_

He quickly leaned on his left leg as he pivoted to turn towards that direction. Gokudera and the others barely made it in time, nearly crashing into a wall before swerving left after his boss. They ran into an alley but were stopped there. A wall was blocking them, a dead end. Just then, Tsuna leaps onto the wall and grab holds on the pipe that lies above his head before making it over the wall.

"EH? DAME-TSUNA LEAPED OVER?" He thought he heard someone say from afar. Gokudera looked ready to punch that person but Tsuna whistled to him. "Get going already! There's no time!"

They were all running towards a murky area, stinking with stench. The waters were disgustingly green mixed with the possibility of waste and faeces. The air was almost opaque, obscuring their vision. The mist siblings decided to pull up an illusion to filtrate the air. After all, they both were originally high ranking aristocrats and those blood still run in their veins. The air cleared up and the mist was no longer there.

Tsuna pulled out his mittens and entered the dying will mode. Suddenly, his hair was streaked with gold and a bright and clear orange flame danced on his forehead. His mittens turned metallic and they caught flames. Without damaging it, he lifted the lid that lead to sewage, just like what his intuition told him.

A new batch of stench wafted into their nose and both Mukuro and Chrome pinched their nose. "Ew," the male said. However, the real shock comes when Tsuna jumped into the hole without any warning and a splash could be heard. Everyone choked on their saliva.

"What are you people still doing up there? Get down already or kill another eight lives!" They heard their boss shout from below.

Gokudera gulped and looked down. Suddenly, a wave of bravery washed over him as his eyes turned red. Just like Tsuna, a red streak of hair appeared, just near the fringe. He nudged his head towards the sewer before jumping in.

Everyone else gulped in fear before staring at each other. Another gust of wind blew past them as they caught a raven head with strands of blond hair jump in. _Hibari__/__Alaude__!_ They nodded at each other and moved towards the hole. Gathering their courage, they jumped in one by one, and left the lid open, just in case they need to leave fast.

* * *

-Corvino-

They were all running through the dark halls. It took a long time to round up everyone since the headquarter is so big and there is no address system in the area. All of them were at different corners of the place and Rovinco had to get everyone to the main room.

They panted at the velvet curtains that block nothing. His breath was rigid and rough from running in circles. "I've brought them here," he walked into the room, his sweat leaving a small trail under his soles.

Within a split second, all of them felt pain shooting up their calves and they fell backwards, onto the cold hard floor. "Wha-?"

"Fools."

* * *

-Vongola-

Another frozen man encased in special ice. Now the whole room looked like a freezer that has an overheated cooling system. No one had any luck getting information out from those creeps after all. How are they going to save those that needed to be saved?

Gokudera drops another unconscious body onto the big pile made by them. Yes, and surprisingly, none of them woke up. No mystery really, just an excessive amount of rain flames to keep them down. "Urgh! Where the **** are they?" He pulled his hair in frustration.

Lambo lay flat on the ground. "This place is so bi~ig!" He grumbled into the ground. Tsuna sighed in exasperation as he pushes another one of his masterpieces towards the side, clearing a path.

Just then, his intuition rang alarmingly. _Faster__! __The __throne __room __on __the __second __floor__! __He's __dying__! _He thought he heard but decided to heed it. In a flash, they were disguised in flames, running around the basement towards the second floor.

His legs burned in exhaustion, screaming at him to stop. Not that he will, he has a few lives to save. A seemingly dull gold letters appeared, labeling their final destination and a clearer understanding when a shout of agony could be heard.

Their feet screeched to a halt and they pressed their backs against the concrete wall. "Damn it, it has started already." Tsuna growled, lighting a stronger flame on his fist. His friends jumped away from him at sight, the flame is very hot.

Hibari could not stand lingering in a group anymore as he rushed into the scene, halting all movement. Coolly, though Tsuna broke down behind the wall saying how he disrupted the plan, he raised his weapons and aimed it at the man. "You're the current Herbivore leading them? Pathetic."

"Huh?" The man tried giving the boy an intimidating stare, not that it will work on that skylark. In no time, the two of them were engaged in a fight, in a weapon combat. From a corner, loud shouts of 'extreme's could be heard, followed by a childish cry.

The young teenagers were confused. _Why __is __my __enemy __here__? __What __do __they __want__?_ _What __do __they __want __with __my __family__?_ They wanted to provide aid for the current head, but their legs were numb and unfeeling. They could barely feel their muscles. What more can they do but run? Just then, they heard a loud crack. Above their heads.

They felt something warm against their backs and saw a bright orange line flash in front of their eyes before a cloud of smoke obscured their vision, accompanied with the loud sound of rubble crashing through the floors. A silver object resembling a stick shined before their eyes before getting buried underneath.

"Alaude, that is simply too much. Crashing the whole ceiling. We came to rescue, not to kill..." A low voice, vaguely familiar to them, said. A lower grunt followed soon after. "This herbivore is better than the other herbivore. However, he is still a herbivore, if he still needs his other herbivore friends." The smoke cleared up and the heir of the crows saw the state of the place. Debris hanging at the tips of the metal beams, small gray rocks littered on the remains of what should be the floor. A group of people stood in the middle of the room, flames igniting their fists. A raven head was grabbing their boss' collar with a menacing look in his eyes. "You will let us all go, Herbivore." He narrowed his eyes on him.

The man was silent for a moment before he nods his head in approval. He did not notice the smirk as he turned away. "I never knew Alaude will fall to this. Naive, Vongola. Simply too naive."

Shrill cries shot through their ears and before they knew it, moans of pain started filling their ears. They turned around and sourced for the sounds. Only to get shocked themselves. Red splattered on the floor, together with spats of saliva. The smell of iron thickening. Words choked up at their throats. Mukuro and Chrome had fear written all over their face. the girl nearly screamed, the past rushing back to her brain until her brother soothed them down. turning into dead weight, all of them dropped them unceremoniously. _Ouch._

"WHY DID YOU KILL THEM? YOU BASTARD!" Tsuna screamed in rage. His body engulfed in his own flames. Heat started tearing everything in the base apart and the other guardians sought protection inside Mukuro's protective barrier. The brunet reappears in front of the man and punches him. Before he could land another blow, the man disappeared, stunning him.

"Tsunayoshi, hurry up!" He could hear from Hibari. Even in this state, Tsuna still bothered about the few dying bodies. "Wait, we must save them! Takeshi and Nii-san, help lessen their pain!" Said duo came rushing, their rings lit in respective flames flames, ready to numb their wounds like alcohol and hasten their healing speed.

The brunet felt his pants tugged by something as he looked downwards, his eyes widening when he realised that the culprit is the very person that wanted to strike him down. Rovinco coughed out blood and smeared the khaki pants slightly. "Go, leave us here. We're mere tools anyway." He choked and coughed. Seems like his comrades are dead already, their eyes were dull and their complexion was deathly. "There is no f-"

"JUST GO ALREADY, YOU IDIOT!"

"Giotto! Let's go!"

In fury, he struck a nearby wall and flew out of the crumbling walls, cussing loudly into the air. He gave one last glance at Rovinco and his guardians before exiting the view.

"Faster!" As the last person got out, they plugged the hole with its lid. They fell on their four limbs, their lungs out of breath, except Lambo who did almost nothing. They have completely exhausted themselves. Adding up with the failure in saving the blue head, the air was heavier than usual. Footsteps approached them and stopped.

"From the looks of it, you've failed right?"

Tsuna looked up gingerly, the built-up anger already subsiding. Whispering the name of the infant, his head hung in disappointment. Hibari and Gokudera clicked their tongues while the others just panted in silence. "I've written a report to Nono about you people." Everyone froze.

"He had predicted this failure already. Don't sit here and sulk. This is just the beginning. What he wrote back would be what you must accomplish, or you'll be dubbed as traitors to the Vongola." Reborn stated, his eyes fixed on them. All the guardians gulped inaudibly, their minds confirming what the cursed infant will say. Even Lambo knows.

"This is the execution done by the Rovinco famiglia so it is no foreign occurrence to them. It is more like a massacre than a murder. Nono wants you to do this for him.

**Bring down all of the Rovinco famiglia and bring peace to our family again.**"

* * *

**A/N: Yare yare... So long already... **

**Published: 22/8/2015**

**Edited: 24/8/2015 -Thanks for the feedback. Made some corrections here and there. You know who you are.**


	21. Building anger

Previously

"Your enemies are meant to be struck down."

"Oh goodie, I made everyone sleep!" He said in glee. Kyoko widen her eyes minutely, trying to catch a glimpse of the silhouette. A man with white clothes kneeled outside her window, his grey hair fluttering in the wind. His Cheshire grin spread across his face infectiously, not that the girl is affected. She managed a frown that died quickly. The flames were sapping away her energy as she finally gave in to fatigue, dropping into the arms of the man that came in time.

"WHY DID YOU KILL THEM? YOU BASTARD!"

"**Bring down all of the Rovinco famiglia and bring peace to our family again.**"

* * *

Chapter 20 - Building Anger

The man traced his fingers along the jawlines of the seemingly sleeping figure in front of him. His lips twisted into a sly grin as he placed a peck on her forehead. "Be a good girl and continue being my slave."

"**Never,**" she hissed. "**I belong only to one man and he will never be you, Frederic.**" She opened her eyes and glared at the man. Frederic's grin turns into a smirk as he continues to play with her orange blond locks.

"**I know everything about you. From your favourite food, your favourite hangouts to your real identity. Sasagawa Kyoko -I mean, Yuriko.**" Kyoko growled and deepened her glare. Her flames would not work, it is more for healing than destruction. Man, if she had taken lessons from her brother, she would not be confined here. "**I believe in Tsuna-kun.**"

Frederic's eyes widened before breaking into a fit of laughter. "**Tsuna? You mean that blind blond idiot Giotto? Hah, I'm so much better than him. Why don't you choose me? Honestly, I'm surprised that he was reborned as his own descendant. Just like how all the others are.**" He leaned by her ears and whispered. "**I'm even more surprised when you're born as Knuckle's younger sister and Giotto's girl all over again. Does it not get boring?**" Kyoko growled as her eyes turned gold. Frederic's eyes sparkled at the loveliness of her eyes, that pure anger and hatred towards him that caused her eyes to change colour.

"Oh, those eyes! I want them!" He squealed, his arms reaching out to grab her, until another person came in. That pink hair that has not been seen by him for quite awhile. He immediately jumped towards her, his arms wrapped tightly around her. "Rosetta!"

"Get your hands off me, Fred!" She screamed and landed a punch on his head. "I belong to boss, not you!" She screeched in horror when the male started drooling on her. She stares at her ironed skirt in horror.

"Why are you here?" He backs away from her, as soon as he had enough of the lady. Rosetta soothes out her clothing and dabbed the disgusting spot with a wet cloth. "Boss wants me to check out the captive." She glances to her right, looking at the girl bounded on the bed, chains cuffed to her limbs. "She looks healthy."

"Of course! I would never kill my dear Yuriko." He cried dramatically, giving both ladies a shiver down their spine. Rosetta snorted and sashayed out of the room, "snap one picture of her and send it to the school." She said, completely leaving the vicinity. Frederic sighed because his eyes glittered, licking his lips in pleasure as his eyes roamed around the petite girl. Pulling his bullwhip taut, he smirked. "Shall we?"

* * *

"EXTREME SEARCH! KYOKO!" The boxer shouted at the top of his lungs, not bothered about himself disturbing the other neighbors. Hibari shot him a disapproving look, popping a vein once or twice when he goes overboard.

It all started when Haru and Hana started panicking over the missing girl when they woke up. They did not recall anything about who kidnapping her or how they did it. All they could remember was sleeping very soundly the previous night very abruptly. As soon as no signs of her could be found in the house, their search expanded to the outside and Haru bumped into them, passing them the horrible news.  
At first, those words did not seem to sink in. Ryohei started to deny the fact furiously, chanting "there is no extreme way" repetitiously. However, Tsuna sensed no lie in her words and calmly broke the word to him. Teary eyed, the boxer screamed in his face, only to see tear stained cheeks with glazing orange eyes. At an instant, all their eyes surged their colours and more foreign strands of hair appeared. "We're going to find her and we won't stop until she's found." The brunet-turning-blond said, an aura of determination surrounding him.

For a moment, a burst of calmness sparked and everyone began to do their part, expanding their flames and talents to good use. They would not stop until they find a clue on her whereabouts.

Yamamoto and Gokudera walked side by side, keeping each other's temper in check. So far, they both had nothing on their end and calculations seemed useless now, since the main base got destroyed. Unless, they brought her out of the land. With each passing second, frustration grew on them. They could not find anything that may lead to Kyoko. Each second sinks in and soon, they grew tired.

"Great... Now I'm hungry." Gokudera complained. He clutched his stomach and soothed it, before it can growl in hunger. Silently, Yamamoto hands him a small box of sushi, satisfying his current need. Giving him a sign of thanks, he sank his teeth into the sticky and soft rice, enjoying every grain of it.

Mukuro and Chrome continued to keep a look out at the highest tip of the town, where they had a bird's eye view of the place. The latest kill they witnessed still played in their brains, tormenting them endlessly, asking them why they had not done anything to save them. If not for their cowardice, they would have saved at least two lives, two lives that were ruined by the two families before and would be saved by his own. He would have made sure that it happens.

They could have done something against them. Against that old man. Now they have kidnapped a close friend of theirs and it fuelled their hate for them. Chrome's fingers sparked indigo flames, twisting the image around them for a minute before dying down. The girl sighed. "I can't feel her flames in the area anymore, Daemon." Chrome reported sadly, her hands trembling slightly. Mukuro cussed before sending an illusion to the others to report about their findings.

Tsuna grunted as soon as he received the mist's message. He slowed his run into a stop, letting go of the little boy in his arm. Lambo's eyes turned glassy, on the verge of crying. "So is it true? Primo-nii?" Tsuna did not even have the need to reply, letting his expression do the talking. Lambo turned away, his heart sinking.

The little boy started sobbing large drops of tears, soaking the older one's forearm. Unfazed by the wet substance, Tsuna went on to wipe them away from the other's face gingerly. "Now, don't cry, Lambo. We are going to find her soon." Making a final sniffle, Lambo mustered his courage and gave him a nod.

Hibari continued his quiet search alone, scanning his area carefully for that vibrant hair colour. The message that came in by that pineapple duo (HEY!) was flat out ignored by him. He was not going to trust that source since that man/teen/boy/fruit is involved. Even if it is sent out by that girl, he was not going to accept it. He would confirm it himself.

However, his eyes caught nothing but a blur of indigo hopping on the roofs.

_Wait, an indigo blur?_

Squinting his eyes, his feet instinctively followed, trailing closely behind. His target had a fixed destination, moving north at lightning speed. Pushing flames into his box, a purple flash of light appeared and something went under his feet, lifting him up into the air. Stumbling a little, he pressed his foot forward, going at the same pace as the other. At the same time, he released a purple flare into the air, making sure that his team can hear him, not that he wanted them to follow.

Not bothering about whether they received the message, he picked up his speed, nearing the school in time to see the blur clear up. A girl around the height of 1.6 meters in tight fitting clothes and knee-high leather boots crouching on the window sill, her hand dropping something into the room and she looks at him, halting him in his tracks. She then flashes him a sinister smirk before disappearing behind the thick mist she conjured up.

Hibari clicked his tongue and cussed into the air (Wow, so rare). Deciding not to give chase, he alighted from his temporary transport, watching it revert to what it originally was. A small, tiny and cute, herbivore called hedgehog. It uniquely reflects his flame. Briskly, he picked up the letter and neatly sliced the sealed portion. His eyebrows creased into a frown when he took out the item in the envelope.

All that running was for nothing.

They took her.

Judging from the grand looking background, covered with many different masks, the skylark could link up all his sources and confidently say that...

Sasagawa Kyoko was **kidnapped** by the stupid crows.

* * *

She huffs, dropping that illusion she wrapped herself in. The journey was taxing. Disguising herself, fooling the computer systems and finally, going back to her quarters in one piece. Despite the strain, her ride was exhilarating. That moment when she saw the similar face of the cloud guardian, she immediately removed her illusion, ready to issue her note of challenge. She watched him as her eyes narrowed dangerously, his mode of transport accelerating at an alarming speed. The moment was exciting, fast paced to her liking. She tossed the envelop onto the wooden desk. Turning her head to the side, she flashes him a smirk and smokes up her area, watching in glee as that smoke confuses him, blinding him and allowing her to leave the scene.

She is so reporting this to the higher ups. Hold on, she only has the boss as her higher up. Oops. She scoots to the main hall, feeling upbeat and high. Her feet feels really light, as if she could float. The camera recorder hidden in her collar was carefully removed, gripped in her palm gently to avoid crushing it.

She walked into a room, her proud smile plastered on her face. "Boss!" She greeted cheerfully. The man looked up from the papers, his large eyebrows lifting up. His eyes roamed around her hands, barely smiling when he saw the camera in her hand. "Did you give them the picture and letter?" As soon as she nods her head, he dismissed her swiftly.

That dismissive attitude sent her shock and a piercing shriek escaped her vocal chords. "But Boss! Reward~!" She pouted and glossed her eyes with her crocodile tears. Those tears started to spill, creating a scene in front of his desk. Her boss groaned and plugged his ears with his fingers. _Why is she the mist guardian again? She should be the lightning guardian!_ He thought and rolled his eyes, waiting impatiently for someone to just come in and drag this brat away.

His eyes lit up when he heard heavy clops rebounding off the walls of the corridor. The slow rhythm of the pace, the sinking of the shoes simply tell him who is coming. That solemn feeling filling the perimeters. "Mauro," a low baritone voice said, emerging from the shadows. The man had yellow spiky hair that was soothed down, golden eyes and black rimmed glass hanging on his nose bridge. He donned a pristine raven suit, accompanied with a purple cravat. His hands were covered and a pair of gun holster hung on his belt. Mauro heaved a sigh of relief and harshly points at the preppy girl. His face scrunching up in discomfort while remembering to plug his ears to cut off any sound of whines.

Gentlemanly, The man pries the girl off and sets her kneeling on the couch, pouting away. Mauro smiled and approved of his actions. "Thank you, Karlos. She is really... annoying." Karlos shrugged and took his place at the corner of the sofas.

"The others?"

"Coming." The man answered, pouring himself a cup of coffee. Janice continues to fidget in her seat, until her favourite voice came. "Boss... Why did you call us? *yawn* I'm still in the middle of my sleep!" A male with a serious bed head came, a drool at the corner of his lips. His green shirt is crumpled and dirty, as if he slept in a pile of mud. Karlos clicked his tongue in disgust, almost spitting on the floor to display his detest. "Daniel! You're awake!" Somehow, Mauro felt that most of his guardians' positions are all jumbled up.

The sun guardian loves to **sleep**.

The lightning guardian, that can also work as the rain guardian, is **flirtatious**.

The Mist guardian is too **bratty** and sticky.

The rain has **too many** personalities.

The storm can be quite** unwilling** to protect him at times.

The cloud, is still a cloud.

"Boss, please begin." Karlos interrupted his thoughts as soon as he saw everyone gathered in the room. They came in too quietly. Mauro scanned in front of him and coughed, drawing attention to himself.

"**We're going to war with the Vongola.**"

* * *

A strong gust of wind blew into the room and the thunder crashed somewhere near them. A spark went off from Lambo, stinging everyone but the guardians did not care. They just stared at the white paper and the photo accompanied with it. Tsuna crushed the paper and lit it up in flames, locking every word in his mind. The paper did not seem to char, infuriating him further. "DAMN IT!"

"They want to kill, they should just target us!" He continued, noticing the increased number of odd hair colours in everyone's hair that served as reminders. "What does Kyoko-chan got to do with this?"

"Just like you and all of us, Yuriko was born again as Kyoko-chan. They are using her to lure you and like last time, they will kill her." Chrome kindly informed them, bowing her head lower in remorse at the last sentence. The air seemed to still at her words, making it suffocating. Ryohei was first to react by raising his fist, aiming at the boy's face. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Yamamoto swiftly caught his fist right in front of Tsuna's face, smiling sheepishly and sadly at the older figure.

"If only you didn't like her... If only you didn't bring her in..." Ryohei starts hyperventilating. Reborn merely sat at one side, staring at the blue carpet beneath his feet. Tears welled up in the boxer's eyes, looking as if wanting to punch the brunet again. Gokudera and Yamamoto stood defensively in front of their boss, eyes narrowed at him until he said softly, "If only I didn't introduce her to you in the first place... She would have been FREE from all these nonsense!" He punched the wall behind him, cracking it slightly.

"You're paying for damaged property." Hibari told him but Ryohei shrugged it off. Hibari grunted and stalked off, unwilling to crowd any further. Tsuna just let him, knowing that he would participate in this wild goose chase in his own way.

"Just as we said previously, we are going to get her back, Primo." Mukuro stood up from his place, moving to the door, pass the lifeless boss of his. "And I'll do my part my way. Let's go, Chrome." Said girl gives Tsuna and Ryohei an assuring grip and leaves.

Haru and Hana looked at each other and nodded. Swiftly, they stood up and embraced Tsuna tightly. "A monkey would always be a monkey. Make sure you get her back or I'll never forgive you." Hana threatens, her words as her dagger pressing against his throat. Tsuna hummed in reply.

"I don't know what is going on and what you guys were saying. I don't quite believe in reincarnations. However, from what I hear, you two were made for each other and I know it." Haru smiled at him, trying her best to ease his worries. "Get her back. I'm sure you will." She said and they released their hold on him, moving out quietly.

"Stop mopping and get a grip already, Primo. Wasting your time here meaninglessly will get you nowhere." Gokudera chided the brunet and walked off. Like how he used to from the past. Yamamoto just smiled and gave Tsuna a thumbs up, following the silver head shortly, leaving only the tutor, the boss and the subordinates (Including the free loader in the house called Lambo, who is still expressing his thoughts through tears).

Solemnly, Ryohei began to make his move. Until Tsuna grabbed his wrist. Startled, he turned around in time to get hugged tightly by the brunet (No Yaoi. This is just a friend-to-friend hug). He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. The hug became tighter and a weight seemed to be added on their heads. Lambo joined in as well like he felt the despair in both of them. Tsuna's fingers trembled lightly.

"Sorry... About your sister." Ryohei froze.

"But I promise, I will save her. However, I'll need everyone to help in this. So, Reborn." Lambo continues to stay of Tsuna's head as he pushes the boxer away. The infant hops over, his pen and pencil in place, not willing to defy the family's Primo-in-Decimo yet. "Give me the information you have on the Corvino. I know you have more than what you gave us the previous time."

Little did the three guardians know, a blue mist shimmered outside the windows before disappearing and Reborn's gun was right behind his back, glinting dangerously.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter! The next few chapters' update would be very radical. My Year End exams are coming up so there would be lesser time for me to update. Please Review! They are much appreciated. **

**Published: 08/09/2015 (dd/mm/yyyy)**


	22. We Leave

Previously

But I promise, I will save her. However, I'll need everyone to help in this.

Wasting your time here meaninglessly will get you nowhere.

We are going to get her back, Primo.

* * *

Chapter 21- We leave

"Hibari-san."

"Hn?"

"Have you found her?" The brunet asked, his voice growing impatient. Ryohei paced around, shadow boxing at the same time to relieve some pent-up stress. Said man growled at him.

This was the eighteenth time he asked.

Irritated, he stood up and slammed his hand against the desk, his eyes glinting dangerously. "Herbivore, one more word from you and I'll make sure you would not have anymore descendants in the future."

Shocked, Tsuna whimpered and sat back onto the couch while Hibari resumed to his search. His spies everywhere were pouring in new information every hour that may lead to the right location.

With this Herbivore pressing him for information, Hibari may just feel like stopping his search in total. He glared at Tsuna every now and then, challenging him to ask him the same question again. Tsuna shrieked and shrank further into the couch.

However, the next one that asked was the loud older brother. "Have you found Kyoko to the extreme?" At least, this was a different voice, maybe he could tolerate it. Hibari shook his head solemnly. Ryohei sighed and sat opposite Tsuna before sipping a cup of isotonic drink provided by the skylark.

Just then, the door knocked and slid open. A tired Tetsuya panted, his hands clutching onto a tattered piece of paper. "Kyo-san!"

"What?"

"We found her at the their base. The spies from Southern Italy infiltrated their base and found her locked up in the prison." Tsuna and Ryohei jumped at the news. Their eyes sparkled together but suddenly, they changed colour and the mood became serious. Hibari's eyes turned purple as well. The other guardians began to stream in as well, their eyes flickering in an different colour. Tetsuya watched in amazement.

"**Primo, is there news?**" Gokudera spoke up.

"**Alaude's informant claims that she -or they are in Italy.**" Tsuna turns to said incarnation, cocking an eyebrow for confirmation. The latter nods in reply.

"**Then we shall head there immediately.**" A new voice squeaked. However, this voice is no foreign voice. They turned their heads in unison, showing the new voice their current state. He shook the aura off. "**Reborn.**"

"**We will leave at noon today, to Italy. I expect our Hibari to come as well.**" Reborn said, glancing at everyone, purposely narrowing his eyes on the male he mentioned, watching their reactions. They seemed to be alright with the arrangement. Hibari grunted in approval.

At ten, everyone was dragged out of the classroom by the discipline head, reason being something important had happened in their house; being a filial son/daughter, they are to leave right away. Thanking him, all of them rushed home and started packing. Chrome and Mukuro had finished packing already, having no school thus nothing tying them down.

Tsuna looked at his duffel bag. Five sets of clothes, undergarments included; deodorant spray, water bottle, his mother's picture, his gloves and the dying will pills he received from Basil. He got that as an extra gift by him to activate the will forcefully since he has no idea how to do it willingly. "That should do it," he muttered. Lambo, who packed along side with him, squealed in delight at his complete pack, showing the contents excitedly to his big brother figure. It was filled with his grenades, candies and... more candies.

"Lambo! You can't bring all that candy! And I doubt you can finish them either." Tsuna chided and stuck his hand into the pack. Lambo cried aloud in protest until Reborn knocks him out, earning a whimper before darkness took him. Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief, taking some of the candies out. He decides to pocket them too.

Quietly, he stepped out of the house with his companions, leaving a short "love you!" note to his mother at the doorstep because she is out grocery shopping. A car pulled up at his door, surprising him. "Huh? Who?"

The window reeled open, revealing a familiar blond and his trusty subordinate. "Dino-san! What are you doing here?" The brunette exclaimed. Said boss grinned. "Reborn asked me to. You know I can't turn him down!"

Tsuna looked away, his brain not believing a single word the older one said. _I guess he was forced by Reborn in submitting to his will. Crap, even my intuition says so._ He grimaced a little at his thoughts before shrugging them away, preventing their tutor from reading them.

Reborn hopped off his shoulder and kicked through the open glass. "Unlock the door, baka-dino." He squeaked, knocking his ex-student out immediately. Romario's finger pressed a button, safely unlocking the door.

Why safely?

Because all the other buttons were tampered by the sadistic reincarnation called Reborn.

Tsuna scurried onto the vehicle, placing his belongings beside him. "You do know where to go right?" He questioned, tilting his head slightly. Romario nodded and stepped on the accelerator, starting the drive to the airport.

* * *

Ryohei paced up and down, stomping his feet impatiently. He stopped and punched his fists into the air, loudly shouting, "when is he coming to the extreme?"

Gokudera's patience broke as he snapped out in the various colourful languages. "Would you keep quiet? Giotto would be coming soon so shut up and sit down!" He huffed and fell back onto the cream-coloured sofa. The sofa very, VERY, comfortable but right now, it felt hard like rock. Patience was running thin as they glanced many times at the gate, hoping for their tardy boss to appear.

"Tsuna... Is really late."

"Kufufu... Yes, he is."

Before they could fall asleep, a loud and obnoxious cry could be heard, followed by a meek one; then a bossy voice. "Tsuna. Gimme candy!"

"NO! We should actually take our time to view what we normally don't see at Namimori instead of arguing over candies in the car. Besides, you're going to get cavity problems if you keep eating candy!"

"That's right, Lampo. Listen to your boss. However, I would like to murder the both of you for being so restless and noisy in the car. You people are practically older than me on so many levels! You displayed childishness! I'll grow white hair faster at this rate..."

Everyone, except the cool crew, jumped at the new voice, their eyes gleaming in anger. Even the little grey puppy was growling ferociously. "You three, where were you? Why were you late?" He asked. Said three paused and looked at their audience. Tsuna broke into a guilty smile. "Sorry-"

"SORRY DOES NOT CUT IT! You're nearly an hour late. We agreed to meet at eleven and now is near twelve!" Gokudera snapped, his hair standing at their ends, his face red with anger. He pointed at the only clock in the room, "HOW LONG WERE YOU GOING TO MAKE US WAIT?"

They pointed their fingers at each other, pushing the blame. However, the one that got the majority vote was the cow-like boy, Lambo. "He took too long to pack his bag." The two older ones said in unison. Said culprit pouted and stuck out his tongue, about to retort back when five fists collided into his face, vulgarities spewing from their mouths. "Waiting for you in Italy to GET LOST!"

Tsuna paled at their reaction, pulling his bag towards the check-in point. Dino went ahead to another private airport. He took a deep breath as his forehead caught flames. "Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for a very short chapter. I just came back from hell (And that very hell is still chasing) thus updating a new chapter. I wanted so bad to enter hiatus because I really have very little time. Thus, I'll be starting my hiatus next month, until my writer's block clear up and all because suddenly, my inspiration for this fic flew from me. I'll definitely write in a flashback in the next chapter about how Kyoko (from the past) got kidnapped and tortured. In the meantime, please review lots and maybe check out my wattpad if you grew impatient.**

**Lastly, please review for this chapter! **


	23. The greeting of the crows

Previously

**"We found her at the their base."**

**"SORRY DOES NOT CUT IT! You're nearly an hour late. We agreed to meet at eleven and now is near twelve!"**

**"Waiting for you in Italy to GET LOST!"**

**"Let's go."**

* * *

Chapter 22- The greeting of the crows

They emerged from the building. The Italian wind greeted them, kissing their skin lightly as they stride by. The Vongola team looked around the area, in awe of the beautiful looking streets. They did attract many people as they moved forward. Nothing, however, shook them from their original mission.

They had bluetooths in their ears, formal suits on them, their dress shirts reflecting their flames. They simply looked professional. They walked with style down the streets, their eyes fixed in front. They held straight faces and ignored all the cooing sounds from the ladies. "Hibari, go do what you need to do. You better get them." Tsuna commanded.

Hibari huffed, "You don't need to tell me." In a flash, Hibari was gone from the group, wandering the roofs and in the shadows, starting on his own part. Tsuna and his team then continued and turned left to a two-lane road, with barely any vehicle passing by, following a given map by the Ninth himself. A limousine with a gold emblem was parked there, waiting for its passengers.

Reborn took the lead next and knocked on the window of the vehicle. Instantly, the doors clicked open and a man appeared from it. He wore a butler-like uniform, slick navy blue hair and light brown eyes. Chrome blinked before scurrying behind her brother, who in turn wrapped her protectively in his arms.

That man, he looked like a weirdo!

Reborn put his appearance aside and patted the man on his shoulder. "Are you sent by Nono?" He asked, his fedora shadowing his doubtful eyes. The man replied, his voice being very low, "Yes, Sir Reborn." Reborn narrowed his eyes, noticing a small twitch from the man. He was about to open his mouth when Tsuna spoke instead. His eyes turned orange and he took a deep breath.

"Liar. Daemon, unmask him. Asari, 'cut' him down." The two males smirked and brought out their box weapons. Daemon's monocle floated at the eye, exposing the man entirely. "What a pleasant greeting, a lady illusionist." He smirked and dodged in time as Yamamoto swung his flaming blade. The man leapt backwards and landed on the roof of the car. The swordsman clicked his tongue.

"You could have waited until I brought you to the HQ, you know? But since you decided to pick the fight here, we should begin, shouldn't we?" The lady was average in stature, had thick bandages over the right eye and her blue hair tied into a high ponytail. Her clothes were black with a winged symbol near the shirt's edge, resembling the crows. Her eye was gleaming red, screaming for bloodshed. She gave them a sinister smirk and raised her hands, gathering indigo mists into her palms.

Their surroundings began to shimmer and swirl, blurring itself. It was making all of them dizzy and nauseous inside. Everyone shut their eyes while a voice invaded their ears, cackling evilly. Discouraging words spelled into their ears and they covered their ears to block the venomous whispers that threaten to break them apart. Deciding that it was enough, Tsuna opened an eye minutely and shouted over, "DAEMON!"

Said man opened his eyes and straightened his back and materialized his trident. "The moment you decided to touch my family and _my_ Elena, you are already on your road to failure. That's because you've met me." Mukuro lets out his own laughter that sounded worse than hers and clears the suffocating air. Lambo quivered at a corner, still keeping his green eyes closed. Reborn slapped him awake and yanked him, forcing the boy awake. He cried out and cling on his surrogate brother's pants, wailing. Tsuna groaned and lifted him into his arms.

The female clapped her hands mockingly. "Well done. However, I would like to divert that sentence back to you, Daemon." She grinned and formed a pineapple in her hand, making fun of the other. "**Name is Janice, Corvino's mist guardian and a close confidante to the boss, pineapple-kun. Ah, we should call you melon instead.**" Two veins popped inside Mukuro. _Ah, she's done it._

Taking this as a sign to move, Tsuna went into the car and settled at the passengers seat with the others in tow. Mukuro, still smirking outside, signaled for his little sister to follow the others. Chrome took the wheel and put up an illusion, disguising herself as an adult in case. "Let's go," their boss said in a hurry. She breathes and slams on the accelerator, moving the car towards their destination.

Janice looked at the vehicle leave in victory and resumes her attention on the male. "Looks like your comrades had abandoned you. That's so sad."

Mukuro scoffed and displayed his own smirk. "Really? However, I think they've made the right choice. I don't need their help anyway. I'm perfectly capable in taking you down _alone_."

* * *

_Giotto and Yuriko met at a Mafia famiglia ball, just like how Daemon met Elena at a aristocrat's party. Maybe, it was love at first sight for both of them. They were both sparkling, attracted to each other's eyes._

_Her hair was bun up elegantly, with flowers decorating her orange strands nicely. She was wearing a milky white dress with gold embroidery designs. The dress matched her gold eyes as she shone with pure innocence in this tainted world._

_He had his usual pristine suit and his pitch black cape draped over his shoulder, making his hair and light orange eyes stand out. The black clothes reflected him. Doing dirty work to protect his town, such is the Vongola. His stained hands that can never be white, like his clothes._

_They were complete opposites, that was given; but something sparked between them. Without stuttering, Giotto held out his hand and bowed politely. "May I have this dance please?"_

_This was how they began._

_"Come on, Giotto, I know you like her." G and Cozart said, watching the blond's face turn beet red. Cozart was laughing madly while G continued to tease, "you write her name on many of your books, you even daydream of her. Just mentioning someone with unique orange hair brings your attention. Aren't you in love?" Cozart eyed him, mischief glittering in his eyes._

_Suddenly, Asari barged in with a smile. "Primo, Yuriko-san is here." His eyes twinkled at the name but he could hear snickers behind him. He turned to glare at the two before standing up. "Please get her to wait in the guest lounge. I will be there in a couple of minutes." The snickers grew into full-blown laughter and he watched his two friends roll on the floor, clutching their stomach._

_Quietly, he closed the door behind him and moved off to meet the lady._

_A few months passed and they realised that they have feelings for one another. It was only then did Yuriko mention her connection to his sun guardian, Knuckle. The priest even made Giotto swear to take care of his sister well. However, that time was one of the worst times to ever confess. The Corvino family was preparing to attack the Vongola and the mansion was no longer as safe as what people would think. Any love connections was a weakness to the guardians. It was proven when Yuriko went missing all of a sudden._

_"__**I thought you would take care of her properly! How can she go missing? Tell me!**__" Knuckles eyes were wide with anger, his left fist raised to punch him while the right lifted the blond's collar. Giotto simply closed his eyes, accepting the choking feeling at his neck. Without his loved one, he felt like a dead person with no meaning in life. Knuckle's outburst even required G and Asari to calm him down._

_Knuckle released his grip and flings the grown man onto the floor, stomping out of the man's office furiously. Giotto stumbled to his desk and collapsed on the chair, his eyes dulled and emotionless. G and Asari looked at him in pity but made no move to comfort him. Alaude would be back any minute with news or information about the crows. They just could not put off their argument. Protective siblings..._

_It was affirmed that Yuriko got kidnapped, as a bait for Primo, the next time Alaude arrived. There were no pictures available as evidence to take but Alaude would not fake any report since he takes no sides. Giotto then boiled in determination and started giving out orders._

_However, all was too late when Yuriko was used as hostage on the battle ground, directed to Giotto, only to be killed afterwards to make everyone lower their weapons. Everyone fell like flies, both enemies and comrades. Even with fuelled rage, no one won and the Vongola managed to hang on with Ricardo next in line. _

_The Corvino was reduced to a small family, plotting only for revenge. Ten generations later, and it did._

"**This is what I hate about you crows. You don't know how to forgive, unlike Giotto and the others!**" Kyoko scolded, only to get punched in the gut by Mauro. Kyoko winced and coughed, spitting saliva onto the murky floor. Mauro cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Heh... You remembered everything from your past life already? This makes things so much easier." He said and kicked her harshly, making her fall on her rear together with the chair.

He then grabs her chin and forced her to face him. His red eyes gleaming in hunger and lust, hunger to harass the lady in front of him, in any way. "You know, it's unfortunate that I'm so much older than you here compared to before." He smirked as she widened her eyes._ No... _"**Oh yes, it's me. The one you hated so bad from the very beginning, Yuriko.** **The one your parents almost wed you to, if not for that idiot's timely arrival.**"

"**You bastard of a crow.**" She spat and glared at him, her eyes golden, burning in hatred. He kidnapped her again, just to watch the man she loved crumble like biscuits. She grit her teeth and growled at the man, knowing that it would not affect him in anyway. Mauro looked at her again, with light dancing in his eyes. "**I'm aware of that, princess.**"

"**They'll never forgive you! Mark my words, Alex.**" She snarled. Mauro stared at her and broke into fits of laughter. He licked his lips and grinned, his fingers trailing her smooth jaw, enjoying the feeling of her flinch to his touch. "**I know.**"

* * *

Using Tsuna's intuition, all of them, somehow, made it to the hide out safely. However, it was weird. Why is the whole place seemingly... Unprotected? All of them could not help but feel extremely wary about the place.

Carefully, they exited the limousine and stood in front of a huge wall, painted in vanilla white. Their eyes were wide, full of awe. "This is their (extreme) hide out?" Yamamoto and Ryohei asked, unable to believe their eyes.

"It's huge!" -Lambo

"But I thought their men count was small." -Gokudera

"Where did all the money come from?" -Chrome

Tsuna coughed and pointed towards a sewage cover. "Guys, that's their hide-out." They blinked and stared down. They said in unison, "oh."

Reborn gripped Leon (I forgot about Leon. Wahh!) , forcing him into a shape of a plunger. He hovered it over the cover and pressed it down, slowly lifting the cover up. (Honestly, this looked like the Future Arc). Curious, all of them bend over the hitman, only to gasp at the long and dark steps.

"Wah... It's deep." Lambo commented, his feet shaking slightly. At that moment, Tsuna felt a shiver down his spine and turned to look for Reborn. "The boss has to care for their subordinates. You'll go first." The next moment, he felt his body fly forward with no support before his sight was plunged into darkness.

He began flapping his arms, looking for some grip, only for his chin to slam into a few metal steps. Even if he could cry out in pain, he could not, not under the watch of a certain infant hitman. Holding his chin, he willed his courage and flames to his hands, switching to his hyper dying will mode before making a semi-crash landing against the cold waters of the sewer. "Argh... It's bleeding..."

However, fate hates him as the other few decided to land on him, forcing him back into the water. "Gack!"

"Ah, sorry boss!"

Their eyes shifted to the darkness as they start picking themselves up again. Rubbing their sore backs and necks, they started to move forward as stealthily as possible (but its impossible. The water made too much sounds) when Tsuna stopped in his tracks suddenly. Immediately, their hands moved towards their weapons, their rings a lit.

"Well well, look who's here to visit?" A voice thundered as the tunnel brightened up, only for them to realise that they were surrounded. A man in black with messy dark green hair stood there smugly. Gokudera and Ryohei rolled their eyes and scowled. "**What a pleasant surprise from the ugly crows.**" They muttered.

* * *

**A/N: I know that I haven't been updating but this has been sitting in my archives for a pretty long time. I haven't been released from hell yet so please do not expect a regular update. Please write a review about the chapter as you go and read another story, I don't know how my writing abilities are at the moment. Please give constructive feedback if possible, like grammar or plot structure, or that the story isn't flowing.**

**Thanks for reading my (probably bad or possibly awesome. Your pick) chapter!**

**Published: 18/5/16 (dd/mm/yy)**


	24. Mists

Previously

"Well well, look who's here to visit?"

"They'll never forgive you, mark my words, Alex."

**"...I don't need their help anyway. I'm perfectly capable in taking you down _alone_."**

* * *

Chapter 23 -Mists

Mukuro watched slowly as the limousine rolled away, bringing his "family" away from them. He did not need them to stay here and help him. He needs them to fight the others as well. He would follow soon after he is done with the woman in front of him.

"I still think it's stupid to send them all to their graves." She stated, curling her hair around her finger.

Mukuro quirked his eyebrows, his eyes flickering indigo. He twirled his trident, conjuring up different images that only she could see. There was a column of flames, a strong gust of the wind, weird pineapples with limbs that were taller than her walking towards her. There were even a few instances of _Daemon_ appearing, flickering at every corner. Even though her eyes keep looking at them, her guard was up and he knows. The illusions were nothing in her eyes.

That was how much training she went through.

He decided not to approach her at that moment. And he would play it that way.

"But I'm going to trust his intuition. I believe that what he did was right." He claimed, his illusions growing stronger at every passing second. His will is not to protect his boss but his family and Elena -Chrome, this time round; and she is his sibling now, the same kind of blood running through their veins. A pity that they cannot date though.

"Even though he removed more than half of the soldiers and caused Elena's death?" Her lips twitched up when she saw the man freeze and tighten his grip on his trident. She took out her own pocket knife, ready for a battle of the brains. The knife is merely an extra.

Mukuro shook out of his trance and glared at her. "That... is a fact that cannot be changed. However, I must thank him for that, bringing all of us back. Though I'd wish he brought us to a mafia-stable era. I loath them." He sneered, spitting a bit of saliva right before a feet.

The woman scrunched up her nose in disgust, flinching away from that small amount of dirt. She dusted the imaginary dust off her boots, then her clothes. These things are expensive, something you can never buy from lowly areas.

"Oya? You're dusting your boots? I suppose your shoes are more important than your face. That makes me less guilty if I'm gonna bruise it. You use a lot of make up to doll yourself up, but looks insanely like a grandmother." (A/N: No offense to anyone. I love my grandmothers too) He mocked, creating what seemed to be an elderly version of her. Her face had many wrinkles, her cheeks sagged and her eyes drooped, losing their shine. Her hair is grey and the make-up on her face made her look hideous.

Her face turned red, furious at that man. Who does he think he is, to mock her like that? "I'm older than you, you little twit! Show some respect to me!"

There was a momentary silence. "I'll set my pride on one side and bravely tell you this." He coughed into his hand and created a stronger illusion of Daemon, who seemed almost too real. "I'm this handsome looking man from nearly four centuries ago. YOU should be the one showing some respect."

He dashed forward, his hands up high to swing his trident down on the other. His illusion had a scythe and it swung its hands. While it was a smart move, his opponent was faster and managed to narrowly leap between the two sharp weapons. The trident and the scythe collided, the latter disappearing into thin air.

The male clicked his tongue and tightened his fist. "Damn!"

She cackled loudly in amusement. "GOSH! Is age catching up to you that you've become so slow?" She drew her blade and cut his arm, forcing him to loosen his grip on his weapon. She then kicked his hand, causing him to let go of his trident, falling onto the floor.

He shot her a comical shocked expression, his mouth agape and eyes wide. His arms stretched out, recoiling and extending for several times. His words came out choppy and breathless. "H-how c-can you do this to my-my precious?!" His eyes were just about to tear.

However, without waiting for him to start crying, Janice raised a winter storm, freezing everything nearby.

Mukuro cringed in the cold yet kept his stance straight and firm, completely ignoring the ice that encased his feet, slowly covering his legs and his lower body. He began to laugh as the ice reached his arms and froze his whole body, his voice echoing in both of their heads.

"This ice..."

The girl made her move and jumped, her knife in her dominant hand. She switched her grip on the knife and placed her left atop her right, ready to plunge her weapon right into the man's skull. However, she missed the small smirk that surfaced on the frozen man's face. "I got you!"

"Really?" The sharp object came in contact with Mukuro, causing a sea of red to burst from the stab. She grinned at her maddest, watching the blood coat her fingers, raining down on her being. She wiped her hands with her palm and licked her lips. Oh, the feeling of blood coursing down her skin, the feeling of being alive to feel, to play with human feelings.

That wondrous feeling, though, was short lived.

"I didn't know that you'll be so happy to cut my illusions. Then again, everyone's the same."

Janice froze and ceased her mental laugh. She snapped her eyes open in fear and began to turn her head, circling around on the spot to find out the source of the voice, completely forgetting her own flame capabilities.

The wind caught up and it blew in her direction. She shielded her eyes and waited for the gust to pass, her being left to be too open. Suddenly, the gust included rocks, sand and soil, not allowing her to open her eyes. The rocks left cuts on her face while the other two made her feel uncomfortable. _I'm so going to bathe after this!_

"With you standing like that, it's a treat for me. But I don't like to savour my treats while they're left in the open. You know, the germs and viruses water can draw. Woman, have you let your guard down yet?" He whispered into her ears and her arms moved automatically, her dagger raised to swipe at the voice. Yet it cut air again.

As a counter attack when her guard is down, Mukuro swung his trident rapidly, the tip ripping her shirt apart, leaving her sports bra on. It left surface wounds and finally a stab in the abdomen.

"You liar!"

"Within the truth hides the lie. Within the lie hides the truth. This is the duty of the mist. You're a liar too. Bear that in mind, fool. You're making the wrong move by messing with **MY** Vongola."

Just then, the mist that previously surrounded them dispersed, revealing the scenery that was previously cloaked by darkness. The girl blinked her eyes to adjust to the brightness, only to feel something coil around her arms and legs. Alarmed, she looked around her, her eyes widened to find a peculiar sight. Vines sprouted from the ground, accompanied with many lotus flowers. The vines wrapped her limbs and her waist, tightening at each second. She began to tug, attempting to free herself but to no avail.

"Let me go!" She screamed. The blue head stride over, his eyes sapphire unlike the usual heterochromatic ones. His hair no longer the darker shade of blue but one that leaned towards turquoise. A murderous aura rolled of his being, inducing enough to frighten his opponent.

"**I don't care about what Giotto will say about this anymore. But if this move will protect my family, I will do it. I'll kill you!**"

He raised his trident, that morphed into a scythe through real, hardened illusions, and twirled it dangerously in the air, aiming for her neck.

She shut her eyes tight before it all turned black.

* * *

"Well well, look who's here to visit?" A voice thundered as the tunnel brightened up, only for the big group to realise that they were surrounded.

A man in black with messy dark green hair stood there smugly. Gokudera and Ryohei rolled their eyes and scowled.

"What a pleasant surprise from the ugly crows." They muttered in unison, immediately despising the situation they were in. They were just saved by the male mist when they now meet another folk. It was predicted that they would meet one group at the entrance but not like that.

They practically only sent one guy over! But what is this feeling that there are more of them?

Lambo, with the current mentality of Lampo, shouted across the deserted sewage. "Are you underestimating us, B******?" Gokudera wanted to ruffle his impossible afro and congratulate him on his first cuss word.

The man blinked in surprise. "Oh? A five year old child cussing? But then again, you're probably more than a century old."

"You-!"

"I'm merely speaking the truth. All of you are reincarnations of the first generation so you're a century older than many of us, oldies."

Their mouths were left agape.

_How?_ How did this man know about them? They barely even know themselves as not all of their past memories had returned.

Tsuna was first to break out of that moment of confusion, stepping out to the front. "Since you know us, I believe it's proper for you to introduce yourself to us." His hyper intuition screamed at him, begging him to run. The man in front is no easy opponent.

He grinned, making a mocking bow to the group. "Daniel, the sun guardian of Corvino. A pleasure."

"The pleasure isn't ours."

Lambo scanned the man in front of him. He whispered to the silver octopus head. "Is he really the sun guardian? He's wearing all green. Even his head is green."

"There's a dress code for guardians?" Gokudera scoffed but a smirk surfaced on his lips.

Daniel scowled, clicked his tongue and side glanced at them. "Enough talk," He took out his guns (not muscles) and aimed it at them. "Let's begin!"

He started to fire a barrage of bullets and Lambo stood in front of them all swiftly, a green glow taking action. The bullets were stopped, piercing through the barrier half way.

"Go, I'll handle him." The boy said and took out his favourite bazooka from his secret hidden space.

Tsuna could protest, if not for seeing that Lambo's decision was the fastest way to get to the boss. Surely, however, was he not going to let him get all the credits himself.

"Nii-san, can you please help him?"

The sun guardian needed no extra plead and ran off, telling him to leave Lambo in his care.

Slightly more assured now, the sky took the lead and ran from the scene, in the opposite direction. Quietly, he prayed for their safety and for their reinforcements to arrive soon.

* * *

"Now... what should I do with this pathetic little girl?" He asked himself, poking her here and there, teasing her. There were no further instructions after defeating her so he remained in the same area, fooling about.

"Woah, so fast? I didn't know they'll begin to attack even at the outskirts of their territory. How's it going, _Daemon_?"

The indigo head turned to the voice and displayed a lazy smirk. His left eye was no longer red with a kanji, but instead, blue eyes and a spade mark replaced it.

"I've now understood everything, _**Cozart**_."

* * *

**A/N: Ciao~ I'm BACK! I'm sorry if this chapter is lacking but I'm gonna do better next time! Please leave a comment in the box below, it'll definitely make my day!**


End file.
